


The Pleasure Slave

by Katara93



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Brendol Hux is not a nice person, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slave Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 71,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katara93/pseuds/Katara93
Summary: Hux is a pleasure slave who is given to Ren as a gift. This is an rp I (the-general-hux.tumblr.com) did with lightsabertantrums.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

Hux was a high end pleasure slave, from some of the best training facility in the galaxy. He was sold for a lot of money, to an ugly older man. He was glad when the man told him he was to be a gift. He was led through a palace, trying not to be too obvious as he looked around in slight awe. Then he was left alone in a room with a large bed, which he arranged himself on so that his hip showed through the two pieces of mostly see-through maroon fabric attached to a golden belt, which was the only clothing he wore. Besides his golden collar, and his golden armbands that snaked up his arms.

Lord Ren sighed as he approached his rooms. He expected that his “gift” would have been delivered by now. As much as he had tried to politely decline, his advisors had assured him that to do so would be seen as a rejection and the diplomat with the audacity to offer him a pleasure slave would surely take offense. If he weren’t trying so hard to ease political tension and garner good relations with other planets in the Out Rim, he would have flatly rejected the gift without even trying to be polite. Now he was tired from a long day of negotiations, and he couldn’t even feel relieved at the prospect of retiring to his personal quarters because of the disagreeable situation that surely awaited him. Honestly, he didn’t even know what to expect. Hopefully the slave wouldn’t be some poor abused creature, or even worse, a child. If it turned out to be the latter, he thought, he might just declare outright war. Good political relations be damned. He took a moment to brace himself before opening the door to his rooms, and then nearly gasped aloud upon entering at the sight of the man on his bed. As much as he’d tried to mentally prepare for any eventuality, somehow he hadn’t been prepared at all for this particular brand of beautiful creature laying on his bed, looking perfectly at home. His tired mind a sudden blank, he tried to come up with something appropriate to say. A greeting? Polite, but informal. “…Hello…” Brilliant start. Maker, this was already uncomfortable.

Hux smiled when the lights turned on. His new master was handsome, in an odd way, which would make this much easier than if he was fat and ugly. "Hello, Master," he said, raising himself gracefully and crawling down the bed toward him. "Would you like to come to bed?"

Gods yes, he wanted to go to bed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so mentally exhausted, but judging by the way the slave was looking at him, he doubted resting was on his mind. "No, not just now." He said, and turned to the closet to unfasten his outer robe and put it neatly away. His fatigue lessened slightly without the weight of the heavy garment, but he belatedly hoped the slave wouldn't think he was undressing in anticipation of sex. He itched to unbind his hair and remove his platinum circlet and the glittering blood red jewel adornments, but he dared not remove anything else at the moment. "Do you have a name?"

Hux tilted his head slightly to the side. Most of his masters would have taken him by now, or at least had him undress so they could inspect him. But this master didn't look interested in him, he just looked tired. Still, he wasn't just trained in the sexual arts, pleasure slaves were trained to be pleasing in all ways. "My name is Hux, Master," he said, getting out of bed and walking up to him. "You look tired. Do you want me to help you getting out of those clothes?"

Ren huffed a soft laugh. He could only imagine how tired he must look. Well, there was no sense in lying. "I am tired. It's been a long day, and I wasn't expecting to entertain a guest in my bedchamber." He stood his ground as Hux approached him. It wouldn't do to flinch away and have the other man think he was repulsed by him. After all, even if the circumstances that brought him here were repulsive, it wasn't his fault. Honestly, Hux's offer to help him undress did seem particularly appealing. He used to have attendants help groom and dress him when he was young, and he'd actually enjoyed the feeling of being pampered and cared for up until he'd developed a stubborn prideful streak in his late teens and dismissed them, insisting that he was a grown man who could dress himself, thank you. He wouldn't mind some of that pampering now, though, but this was different. Those were paid attendants, whereas Hux was a slave. He was hesitant to ask anything of him when Hux might feel he couldn't refuse. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm accustomed to undressing myself."

Hux lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not a guest, Master, I'm a slave. I'm here to see to your needs, you don't need to see to mine." 

"You might be, but I'm here now to help you," he said firmly.

Ren sighed, his brow creasing in irritation. He hated feeling wrong-footed. And in his own home, no less, as if he were the one who didn't know the rules here. But then, he thought, he'd never owned a slave, so perhaps he was the one out of place in this situation. "You'll have to excuse me. I've never owned a slave before. No one on my world does. Slavery isn't practiced here. People are paid for their services, and if someone is in your home without being paid to be there, they are either family, a guest, or an intruder."

Hux could already tell this man hadn't owned a slave before; he was being strangely polite. He had been a slave since he was little, he wasn't sure what it would be like in a world without slavery. "I am none of those. Now would you like me to take off your clothes for you?"

This was awkward. If Hux were a servant, or even a hired courtesan, Ren would have no issue with any of this, but he hesitated to let his guard down, lest his morals be tempted to slip. Hux was easily more beautiful than anyone he'd had in his bed before, and it had been quite some time since he'd last had anyone share his bed. He might be lulled into reasoning that this beautiful slave was acting out of his own desires if he wasn't careful. But, at the same time, he didn't want Hux to feel unwelcome or uncomfortable. It wasn't his choice to be here, after all, and he would be here indefinitely until Ren found a suitable way to deal with him. Maybe after a reasonable period to appease the diplomat who had gifted Hux and show that he properly appreciated his gift, he could look into freeing Hux and letting him live as a citizen on his world. Maybe he could think of Hux as a servant for the time being and pay him for his services once he was free. That would solve most of the problems, wouldn't it? Ren sighed and forced his posture to relax slightly. "If you're willing, I would appreciate it."

Hux resisted the urge to tell this man that Hux's willingness wasn't part of being a slave at all, but he didn't. If his new Master wanted him to pretend he was willing, then Hux could do that. He took the circlet off his head first, setting it down carefully before carefully taking out his bun. Then he took off the rest of his clothes, setting them to the side. He didn't know where they went, but he was sure his new Master would tell him if he wanted him to do something about it.

Ren barely restrained a moan when Hux's nimble fingers released his hair from its knot. He'd had it bound so tightly that he'd developed a headache hours ago, and the sudden release of tension on his scalp did wonders to soothe it. Ren tried to let himself relax as Hux skillfully undressed him down to his undergarments, then he sighed as the ambient temperature in the room chilled his skin. "Thank you... the jewels can go in the bureau by the vanity. You'll see the empty spaces where they belong." Without thinking, Ren sent his newly shed clothes soaring with a casual wave of his hand to drape over a clothing rack in his dressing closet for laundering, then turned to retrieve a plush robe from the back of his vanity chair, where he'd left it the night before.

Hux was putting away the jewels when he saw his Master wave his hand and his clothes go flying in response. He froze. Maybe he was seeing things, that couldn't have happened, could it? "Master, what... how did you do that?" he asked, pointing to the clothes he had moved.

"What? Oh..." Ren wasn't overt with his Force abilities in his public life for the sake of decorum, but he never thought to restrain himself in the privacy of his own rooms. He sometimes forgot that many sentient beings had never encountered a Force user and still either thought the Force was a myth, or had never heard of it at all. "I have these abilities... Have you ever heard talk of the Force? It runs in my bloodline."

"Yes, I've heard of the Force," Hux said, forcing himself to keep putting the jewelry away. "I didn't know it was real, though. I always thought it was a legend."

"It's not as well known since few have been trained to wield it after the fall of the old Jedi order, but it is real." Ren shivered slightly and pulled his robe more tightly around him and glanced over at Hux's distractingly bare form. "Are you comfortable? I keep the temperature pretty cool to keep from sweltering in all the heavy clothes." After a moment's consideration, he added "You can be honest. I'm not going to punish you or anything."

Hux nodded slowly. It was strange to hear something he'd always considered a legend was real. "I'm more comfortable naked, it's what I'm used to," he answered. "And I'm sure you can find me ways to warm me up," he added with a little wink. "Where would you like me to sleep, Master?"

Damn. Ren had meant to have the servants prepare a second place to sleep in his rooms, but he’d been distracted with the negotiations. He looked over at his luxurious, oversized bed. He supposed it would be big enough to share without being indecent. Only for tonight. Tomorrow, when he wasn’t too tired to bother with it, he would arrange separate sleeping arrangements for Hux. “You can take the left side of the bed for tonight. I’ll make better arrangements for you tomorrow. And- please don’t call me that. You may call me Lord Kylo Ren. Or just Lord Ren will do. That’s how most address me.”

"Yes, Mas-- I mean, Lord Ren." He got onto the left side of the bed as instructed. He frowned a little when he said 'better arrangements', though. Usually his Masters didn't want him far so he could always be there to attend to them, but Lord Ren seemed like he would rather Hux wasn't there at all.

Ren hesitated before climbing into bed on the opposite side and sitting up against the headboard with his datapad. He got the sense that Hux was uncomfortable, and he wasn’t sure if it was something he’d done or if Hux was simply not accustomed to being treated politely. He wasn’t sure what he could do to be more welcoming. “Is there anything in particular you would like for breakfast in the morning? I was just getting ready to put in the order… For that matter, I should have asked if you were hungry.”

Hux laid on his side, watching Lord Ren to make sure he could be attentive if he needed something. He blinked at him for a few moments. He had never been asked that before. "I... I'll eat whatever you see fit, Lord Ren. And I'm not hungry."

He tilted his head. "You look stressed, Lord Ren. Would you like a massage before bed? It was part of my training."

“I’ll have the chef send a selection of local foods in the morning. You’re sure to find something you like.” Ren messaged the chef, then set his datapad aside and paused at Hux’s offer. A massage did sound amazing. He’d even considered scheduling one for the evening, but that plan had vanished as soon as he’d learned he’d have his gift for company. And it would be a shame to let Hux’s training go to waste, wouldn’t it? “That does sound nice, actually…”

"That really won't be necessary, Lord Ren," Hux protested. "You're still thinking of me more like a guest, which I'm not. Think of me more like… a servant." 

"Good," he said, happy to be useful in some way. "If you would remove your robe and roll over. Do you have any oils?"

“Well, I’m not inconsiderate of my servants, either. And I was indecisive of what to order for breakfast, anyway.” Ren untied his robe and slipped out of it, dropping it over the side of the bed. “There are scented oils in the bathroom, in the cabinet to the right of the sink.” He suppressed a shiver at the temperature as he turned over and made himself comfortable on his stomach.

Hux got up and walked into the bathroom to get the oils. He climbed in between Lord Ren’s legs, smiling as he got a good look at his muscles. He had a very nice body, which would make this easier. He squirted some of the oils into his hands, rubbing them together so they wouldn't be as cold before he started massaging Lord Ren’s back.

Ren shuddered slightly at the feel of surprisingly strong hands on his back and slowly let himself relax, sighing softly. “Your hands are warm.”

"I'm glad I please you, Lord Ren," Hux said. He moved down his back, massaging his butt briefly before he got off the bed. "May I wash my hands, my lord?" he asked.

“Yes, of course. Anything you need.” Ren murmured into his pillow, then stretched languidly and rolled onto his side. The massage had taken the edge off of his exhaustion and left him feeling more on the side of pleasant drowsiness. “And you do please me. You pleased me from the very start, but that isn’t the issue.”

Hux went into the bathroom to put the oils away and wash his hands quickly, then walked out again. "Did I?" Hux asked in slight surprise. He hadn't thought that at all.

“Yes.” Ren murmured as he reached for the bedclothes, the chill of the room starting to sink in again. “You’re very beautiful… but as I said, I’ve never owned a slave. The idea of owning another person is abhorrent to me.”

Hux got under the covers as well, glad that he was attractive to his master. "Yes, but you do own me now, so why not make the best of it? I can make your life very pleasurable, my lord."

Ren sighed and shoved the thick mass of his hair out of his face as he tried to think of the best way to explain something like consent to someone who may never have had the freedom to make a single decision for himself. “Because I don’t want to bed someone who would rather not have me, if given a choice.… Does that make sense?”

Hux bit his lip. "I was... when I became a slave I lost my rights and the ability to make a choice. That's just how it is. I'm meant to be a tool for someone else's pleasure."  
"But you are very handsome, Lord Ren," he said, reaching a hand out to stroke his cheek. "I would not mind sleeping with you."

Ren cringed at Hux's comment about himself. "Hux, you are not a tool for my pleasure or anyone else's. Maybe that's how you were treated on the planet you came from, but you're here now. This is my world, and you were given to me, and on this planet your body is no one's tool but your own." He reached up to his face to take Hux's hand, curling his broad fingers around Hux's slenderer ones. 

"But if you belong to me, how can I know you truly mean that? If you feel you're meant to serve me and please me in any way I ask, how can I know if you actually want me, or if you're only doing what I want because you feel you must?"

Lord Ren didn't understand, and Hux was too tired to go back and forth. He shouldn't be arguing with his master anyway. "As you say, Lord Ren," he said quietly, shaking his head in slight frustration. He turned on his side so he was facing away from him then scooted back so he was pressing against him slightly, giving him room to scoot away or cuddle if he wanted to.

Ren frowned slightly at Hux's response. This discussion was clearly going nowhere. As much as he was appalled by the circumstances Hux had come from, Hux had obviously just accepted them as fact and either didn't want his situation to change, of didn't believe it could. It saddened Ren, but he was too tired to carry on arguing at the moment. Maybe he could think of a better way to approach the topic in the morning. 

He tensed awkwardly when Hux settled under the blankets and pressed close to him. Part of him argued that this was inappropriate and he should put some space between them. But there was a part of him that ached to comfort Hux, even though he seemed to want no comfort for himself. And the additional body heat was nice when he was used to having the cold bed to himself. And he didn't want to risk making Hux feeling rejected any more than he already had. 

He draped his arm around Hux's middle and gently pulled him closer. He wanted to ask if this was okay, if his touch was wanted, but he got the sense that Hux wouldn't appreciate him asking when he was expected to just take any pleasure he wanted. He tried to put that thought from his mind. 

Consciously, he slowed his breathing and forced himself to relax.

Hux felt Lord Ren tense when he pressed against him, and expected him to scoot away. He was surprised when he felt his master's arm around him. He liked being held. Some of his masters had made him sleep on the floor or in a separate bed after they had sex, but he liked it much better when he was allowed to sleep in the same bed with them after.  
He let himself be pulled backward so he was pressing up against the warm chest of Lord Ren.

He wasn't able to get to sleep very easily. This was a strange place and usually he had sex before he went to bed to tire him out. However, he was able to get to sleep eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hux woke up he felt the familiar sensation of morning wood pressing against his ass.

"Good morning," he said, grinding against it teasingly.

Ren let out a low hum of pleasure and pulled Hux closer, still mostly asleep. He ground his hips forward against Hux's ass before his mind caught up with the situation and he snapped fully awake.

He scrambled backward and cursed when he accidentally tumbled off the bed and hit the floor in an inelegant tangle of bedsheets. "Kriff! Hux... aah, I'm sorry."

Hux smiled to himself when he felt Lord Ren start to grind against him. Maybe he was getting over his qualms, and would finally use Hux like he was supposed to.

He frowned when he felt the cool air on his back and heard a heavy thump, turning to see Lord Ren wasn't on the bed anymore.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Hux said, getting off the bed and helping his master out of the bedsheets and to his feet. "Are you all right?"

"No, I- I mean, yes, I'm fine. I just- I shouldn't have-... I wasn't thinking." Ren winced slightly. The sight of Hux's slender and still temptingly bare body, coupled with the fact that he'd just been grinding against his ass, had his usual morning erection now painfully hard. A shower was in order. He couldn't remember a time he'd been so desperate for a morning wank. He bent to gather his robe from the floor where he'd left it the night before and slipped into it, wrapping it loosely around himself to hide his crotch. "Um... did you sleep okay?"

"You can do whatever you want, and I really don't mind," Hux reassured him.

"Yes, I slept well," he said. "Would you like me to help you with that? We don't have to have sex, if you're against that. I can give you a blowjob. I'm very good with my mouth," he said teasingly.

Ren's cock throbbed painful at that, and yet somehow there was still enough blood leftover for him to blush. "I don't doubt that you are. Um...N-no, thank you. I'll just- I'm going to take a shower. Please make yourself comfortable. Breakfast should be brought up soon."

He retreated hastily to the bathroom and took his time bathing and jerking off leisurely to thoughts of Hux's playfully smirking mouth and the skillful things he could do to him with it. This was already getting to be a problem. He wanted Hux badly, and there was no sense even trying to deny it. If only Hux weren't a slave.

Afterward, he took some time to moisturize his skin and condition his hair with pleasant-smelling products while he collected his thoughts and tried to banish the guilt of fantasizing about taking advantage of someone who couldn't refuse him. Once he finished, he put on a fresh robe and went back into the bedroom to face Hux again. "Sorry, I hope I wasn't too long. You're welcome to use my bathing facilities yourself, if you'd like."

Hux frowned, but nodded. Lord Ren really must be moralistic if he wouldn't even let him give him a blowjob. He knew what he was doing in the shower, so he sat on the bed again to wait for him.

"Again, I'm not a guest, my lord," Hux reminded him gently before walking into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, trying to use products that looked the least expensive, and then got out, drying off and walking out with a towel around his waist.

Breakfast arrived while Hux was in the shower. There was a selection of fruits and sweet pastries along with several savory dishes, a few of which were spicy. Ren had everything spread out on a low table by a large window so they could recline and appreciate a view of the garden and the mountains beyond while they ate.

When Hux emerged from the bathroom, Ren's mouth went dry. He really needed to find a way to convince Hux to wear more clothing or he was probably going to end up taking a lot more showers. "You look... refreshed. Um, would you like a robe? It can be drafty by the window."

Huxs eyes widened slightly when he saw all the food. "This is just breakfast?" he asked in slight wonder.

He shook his head. "I'm more comfortable naked," he said.

"Alright. Please let me know if you change your mind." So much for that. If this kept up, he might be tempted to turn the temperature down even further. Or maybe he could try a different tactic and see if Hux might be tempted by the opportunity to dress in something dazzling and luxurious. Though that would obviously have to wait until after breakfast.  
"Yes, this is just for breakfast. This is much more than I typically have, though. I thought you would like a selection to choose from." Ren reclined against a large, plush pillow by the window. "Please join me."

"I will," Hux said. 

"That was very thoughtful of you," Hux said, kneeling next to Lord Ren as he looked over the food. It smelled amazing and his stomach rumbled a little.

Ren grinned slightly when he heard Hux's stomach rumble. At least this was a kindness he could offer Hux that he might accept. Surely it wouldn't be too unusual for people who owned pleasure slaves to have their slaves join them while they indulged in decadent foods, would it? Even if it was, Hux needed to eat, anyway, and if Ren was taking a meal in his room it only made sense for Hux to join him. "Help yourself to anything you want. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions. I'll go ahead and warn you that these two dishes are spicy, if you like peppers and that sort of thing." Ren went ahead and helped himself to a spicy dumpling from one of the dishes he'd indicated, hoping to signal to Hux that it was okay to start eating.

Hux nodded. He didn't really like spicy foods so he avoided those. He tried small bites of most of the food, finding things he did and didn't like. Then he sat back on his heels. "May I get dressed now, Lord Ren?" he asked.

"Yes, absolutely. Please, I feel a bit chilled just looking at you.”

Ren sincerely hoped he meant to dress in something more substantial than the loincloth thing he'd been wearing before that was little better than wearing nothing at all. "Would you like me to find something for you to wear?"

Hux smiled. "I'm really not cold, Lord Ren."

He shook his head. "This is fine. Thank you for offering, though."

He took off his towel, holding it up questioningly. "Where should I put this?"

Ren felt color creeping back into his cheeks as he did his best to maintain his composure and keep his eyes fixed on Hux's face, though he couldn't keep his gaze from flickering down to take in the nicely sized cock surrounded by coppery curls. Force help him, this was torture. He coughed and averted his gaze entirely, pointing to the bathroom. "There's a hamper by the linen cupboard. You can put it there."

Hux smirked when he saw Lord Ren's gaze redden, and saw the quick glance at his cock. He had to give into his desires eventually, and Hux just had to keep pushing him in small ways. "All right," he said, walking in and putting the towel in it, before dressing himself in his skimpy clothes again, putting the bracelets on. He could take those off while he slept or showered, but he could never take the collar off.

Ren picked up his datapad when Hux left the room and signaled for servants to come and collect the remains of their breakfast. He looked over his schedule, which was empty for the day, and wondered if he should make up some pressing reason to go out for the day. Though he found himself reluctant to leave this strangely exquisite hell Hux's presence had quickly become. And he felt bad about the idea of leaving Hux alone for hours with nothing to amuse himself. Though he imagined Hux would probably argue that he was accustomed to such treatment. Maybe he could get Hux to engage with him in something other than sex. He had a few strategy games they could try. Or maybe they could just talk for a while. He was oddly eager at that. He wanted to know more about Hux, and hoped he would be willing to talk about himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux walked back over to Kylo when he was dressed and knelt next to him again, watching the servants take the food away. "Do you have somewhere to be today, Lord Ren?" he asked.

"I don't, actually. I knew the meetings yesterday would be strenuous, so I purposely left my schedule open for today. I guess that worked out nicely, because it gives me an opportunity to get better acquainted with you." Ren shifted to prop himself up more fully with his pillow. "Are you comfortable kneeling like that? You're welcome to recline however you like. There are plenty of pillows."

"I hope you mean get better acquainted with my body," Hux said with a smirk. "And I'm fine like this."

Ren flushed slightly and cleared his throat. He'd never had anyone put so much obvious effort into trying to seduce him. It didn't help that, kneeling like he was, Hux looked much like he'd envisioned him in his little fantasy in the shower earlier. "Actually, I was interested in your mind and your history. We could talk. Or we could play a game, if you'd like."

Hux frowned. "Oh. Well, my history isn't very happy. And I don't know much about games. But I will do whatever you wish, Lord Ren."

Ren was a little relieved at that. He was terrible at strategy games. "We can talk for now, then. I'm not particularly good at games, either. Would you rather I ask questions?... You may choose not to answer if I ask about something that's uncomfortable for you to talk about."

"Yes, I would prefer you asking," Hux said. Maybe if Kylo knew more about him, he would finally fuck him.

"Okay. You can ask me questions as well, if you want." Ren considered his first question carefully. It would probably be best not to pry into anything too sensitive right off, but he probably shouldn't start with something as inane as asking Hux's favorite color. "How old are you? How long have you been a slave?" ... Okay, maybe that was a bit of both. Something inane along with something that might be a bit sensitive.

"I'm 29," Hux answered. "And I'm been a slave since I was little. 10 or 11 I believe? The facility I was trained at only takes young slaves, they're more malleable."

Not that he had really expected anything different, but he felt a hard knot of horror in his gut at Hux's blunt statement about the facility where he was trained. And the way Hux said it as casually as if he were talking about the weather only made it worse. "I see... do you remember much about your life before that? Or how you came to be at that... facility?"

Hux hesitated. He didn't like thinking about those memories, but he knew Lord Ren expected an answer even if he said he didn't. "My father was never... pleased with me. I was a bastard, and he never really wanted me. I... I was always disappointing him. And then one day he decided he'd had enough and sold me, to 'make up for the time and effort he'd put into me'." He looked down and fidgeted slightly.

“Hux…” Ren had to restrain his impulse to reach out to Hux to comfort him. He didn’t want Hux to mistake his compassion for pity, or think he was patronizing him. Ren knew a few things about being a disappointment to one’s parents, but he could hardly have even imagined a parent doing what Hux’s father had done to him. He measured his tone carefully, hoping not to make Hux feel any worse. “I’m sorry that happened to you. Your father was wrong. You didn’t deserve to be treated that way.”

"Yes, well, what's done is done." Hux looked up and attempted a smile. "I told you my life wasn't pleasant. I can think of pleasant ways we can spend our time, though."

Ren sighed and looked away sadly. It seemed like Hux didn’t even know how to interact with someone in a way that didn’t involve sex. “I know you do, but you have more to offer than that. I like talking to you. Is that so hard to believe? I was going to ask how many masters you’d had before me, but I think we should talk about something more pleasant.” Ren paused to consider his next question. It was difficult to think of a topic that wouldn’t turn out similarly terrible. “Um… do you like animals? Flowers? Music? What’s something you like?”

Hux frowned. He was a pleasure slave, that's what his identity was, what he had been trained for. 

"Animals are all right, I suppose," he said awkwardly. "Flowers are nice, and I've never had a preference in music. I like... I like the rain. It was rainy where I grew up. I liked the smell of it, the way it felt on my skin." He smiled and let himself lose himself in the memory for a moment.

Ren smiled softly. “You’ll like it here in the spring, then. The weather gets warmer, and it rains a lot. Sometimes for days on end. It should be spring in just a few weeks, actually.” As much as he had never particularly liked the rain, Ren thought taking Hux for a walk in the garden in the rain might be nice, as soon as the weather turned warm enough. “Is there anything you like to do for fun? Just for yourself?” He had dozens of other questions, about Hux’s training, his other masters, the collar he wore, but maybe it would be best to let Hux think and talk about something other than being a slave for a little while.

Hux's smile grew a little as he returned to the present. "Really? That sounds very nice." 

He shook his head. "Unless you mean sex, no."

“Right, of course.” Ren sighed again. He was running out of pleasant things to ask about. “Is there anything you want to know about me? Or this world?”

Hux thought for a second. "What is your official title? I take it you're royalty. Do you run this whole world, or just a portion of it?"

"My official title is 'Sovereign,' and this is my planet entirely, as well as portions of several other planets in the Outer Rim. Though I have a council of advisors, ultimately I rule here." Ren said. The title might be impressive, but he certainly found it exhausting to bear at times.

"Really?" Hux asked in slight fascination. Lord Ren was definitely the most powerful master he had had. "That’s very impressive, my lord."

"Thank you. It's a heavy burden, but it has its perks. As I'm sure you've noticed." Ren gestured to their extravagantly furnished surroundings. "I'll admit my family ties helped to get me here. My mother is a royal as well, though I branched off on my own rather young..." Speaking of his mother, a topical anecdote about her came to mind. He wasn't sure what Hux might think of the story, but he decided to risk it anyway. "You know, someone once tried to keep my mother as a pleasure slave once on Tatooine, when she was around twenty..."

Hux nodded. "Yes, this is definitely the nicest place I've ever been." 

"Really?" he asked curiously. "What happened?"

"She didn't take to it well. She strangled the one who enslave her with the chain he used to shackle her. He was a Hutt gangster, and a particularly nasty piece of work from what I've heard." Ren remembered the first time he'd heard that story. Until then all he'd heard were vague allusions to her strength and heroic feats. It was the first time he'd felt properly proud to be her son.

"Strangled him?" Hux asked in a bit of shock. He didn't think he'd ever be able to do that. He wondered if Lord Ren was implying that he should have been stronger, and fought his captors so he wouldn't have ended up like this. "Your mother sounds like a strong woman."

"She is. But even so, she wasn't a child when she was enslaved, so her circumstances were a lot different than yours, obviously." Ren added, wanting to emphasize the difference. "And anyway, I hope I never give you reason to want to strangle me."

"You never know, now that you've put the idea in my head you'll have to watch your back," Hux said teasingly, before flinching. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Ren laughed lightly. "No, it's alright. I can take a joke. I deserve it for setting that one up for you." He grinned to show he genuinely wasn't angry, but then sobered before asking his next question. "If you had the opportunity, though, would you want to be anything other than a slave? Wouldn't you want to be free?"

Hux frowned. "I... I don't know. I've been a slave most of my life. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Ren frowned and nodded sadly. "Of course... Well, I suppose if you actually enjoy certain aspects of, um... what you do now... you could consider being a Courtesan. They serve people in much the same way you do, except they choose it as a career and enter training to learn different arts to entertain and please their clients. They are highly paid for their services, and they often receive jewels and gifts from their clients in addition to their payment. Also, they have the right to choose their clients, and refuse anyone they disapprove without needing to give a reason. They're well respected and sought after by nobles and wealthy individuals. It's considered a glamorous profession."

Hux nodded slowly as he listened to Lord Ren. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed what he did, but it was what had been drilled into his brain through his training. Please others, please others. He was a tool to be used, that was who he was. "That does sound interesting. But it's all theoretical. I'm a slave."

"Right. Of course... but who's to say you'll always be a slave? You belong to me, don't you? Don't I have the authority to free you?" Ren asked, and eyed Hux's collar. He was sure it was at least a symbol of Hux's enslavement.

Hux frowned. "It depends on the laws here. But I suppose you'd know them better than anyone." He knew Lord Ren didn't want him, and he supposed freeing him was one way to get rid of him. He could just sell him, but he seemed opposed to slavery so he probably wouldn't do that.

"I do know the local laws. Technically I'm breaking them by owning you. Slavery is illegal here." Ren had set that law himself when he'd come to power. Slavery had already been frowned upon here, so he faced little opposition when implementing it. "Not that there is anyone to punish me for it, but still, I set a poor example by breaking laws I expect others to follow."

"Oh," Hux said. "Well, then I suppose freeing me would be simple. Then I would be out of your hair. Whoever gave me to you must not have thought his gift through well."

"He didn't. I was livid. Actually, I was contemplating declaring war when I walked out of the negotiations... but when I saw you, the thought of war lost its appeal." He looked Hux over again, but did his best not to blatantly leer. "I would keep you... I could employ you here, if you like it here. If you'd want to stay."

"War?" Hux asked in slight shock. 

"This is still hypothetical, though, isn't it?" he asked slightly nervously. He really didn't know what he wanted, he hadn't had to think of it before.

Ren could see that Hux was getting nervous. Maybe this was a bit too much too fast for him. "Yes, hypothetically. I'm not about to throw you out to fend for yourself. This is just something to think about... And there's really nothing you like to do to amuse yourself? What did you do all day when your masters were out?"

Hux nodded, glad about that. "Uh, sometimes I would talk with other slaves, if I was allowed to. Sometimes I would read. Again, if I was allowed to. Or I would clean, or just sit there and wait if that's what my Master expected."

Ren nodded, though he was disgusted at the idea that anyone would force Hux to sit in boredom all day waiting for their return. "I knew there had to be something. Obviously there are no other slaves, but you're welcome to talk with the staff. And of course you're allowed to read. You're welcome to anything in the library, but I'll have to insist you be fully clothed if you go outside my private quarters."

Hux nodded. He probably wouldn't talk to the servants, from his experience in the staff they looked down on him and tended to either verbally abuse him or just ignore him. It would be nice to get books from the library, as well.

He frowned. He really didn't like clothes, they were itchy and felt wrong. "Of course, Lord Ren, but this is all I have."

"I can have some things made for you, but it would probably take a few days to come in. I could set a few of my own things aside for you to wear in the meantime. They might be a bit large, but they should work." Ren got up and offered a hand to Hux to help him up. "We can pick some things out. You won't have to wear them when you're in here if you don't want to."

"Thank you, Lord Ren, I would appreciate it," he said, taking Lord Ren's hand and standing. "Yes, I would prefer not to."

"I want you to be comfortable." Ren lead Hux into his closet, surprised to find himself excited at the prospect of dressing this beautiful man in some of his fine things for reasons other than the opportunity to cover up all that lightly freckled skin he was longing to touch. He figured Hux would prefer something flowing and loose fitting. Ren had a few things that fit that description, even though that wasn't a style he typically wore. Sorting through a rack of hanging robes, he selected one in a deep, shimmering emerald green that he'd never worn. Another gift from a dignitary meant to impress him with an example of the fine and incredibly soft silk their planet produced. It was a fine fabric, but green really wasn't his color, and the style of the garment really wasn't his taste. It would look marvelous on Hux, though. He held it up for Hux to inspect, turning it around to show off the low, open back crisscrossed with strings of tiny, glittering jewels. "What do you think about this?"

"It's beautiful, my lord," Hux said in slight awe. He reached out a hand tentatively to feel the silk. "But it's much too fine for me. I'm a slave. If you have something you wear to bed or to exercise, that should suffice.”

"Maybe I'd like you to have something nice to wear. What if I wanted to bring you with me off-planet one day? Shouldn't you have something to wear befitting my status should you happen to be seen with me? Besides-" Ren held the sleeve of the garment up next to Hux's cheek. "This is a terrible color on me and I've never worn it, but it suits your coloring like it was made for you. It brings out the color of your eyes... you need not wear it just to wander around the palace, but I'd like it if you would try it on."

Hux bit his lip. He really liked the robe. And if Lord Ren really wanted to give it to him, maybe it could just be for special occasions, like he said. "Yes, I would like to try it on," he said.

Ren flashed a lopsided, roguish grin- his father's grin, he'd been told -and assisted in dressing Hux in the robe. When he was finished he stepped back to see the final result, and his breath caught in his throat. Hux looked like a dignitary dressed to impress at a formal gala. He placed a hand on Hux's back, left bare by the cut so low as to almost be indecent, and turned him toward the full-length mirror, hovering just behind him. "Look at yourself." He said, close to Hux's ear, his voice now a husky whisper. Ren turned his own eyes to the mirror as well, to take in the both of them together. Standing behind Hux in his warm but simple house robe, he could be mistaken for an attendant with Hux as his Sovereign. He could almost lose himself to that illusion if not for the collar Hux wore. He itched to remove it and expose the delicate column of Hux's neck so he could fasten his lips there.

Hux felt Lord Ren’s hand on his back, but he had been grabbed in much more indecent spots so he barely paid it any mind. His eyes widened slightly when he saw himself in the mirror. Dressed like this, he almost didn't look like a slave. He shivered at Lord Ren’s warm breath on his ear. "I take it you like it?" he teased, pressing back against Lord Ren to see if he was hard.

"I like it very much," he murmured, his lips just brushing the outer edge of Hux's ear. He shuddered slightly when Hux pressed back against his already half-hard cock and barely resisted the urge to grind against him like he had that morning. 

It seemed laughable now that he'd ever thought putting more clothing on Hux would somehow make him less impossibly desirable. Ren's mouth practically watered as he leaned down slightly to let his breath ghost over Hux's neck and he reached up to touch tentative fingertips to Hux's collar. "May I take this off?"

Hux grinned triumphantly to himself when he felt Lord Ren was half hard. He shivered again when he felt his breath on his neck. 

He hesitated. "It's not supposed to come off, but... you're my master, you can do as you please."

Ren reached up to unfasten the collar and dropped it carelessly aside. Hopefully Hux wouldn't insist on putting it back on later. Gently, he traced his fingertips down Hux's neck from the corner of his jaw to the edge of his collarbone. Hux was so beautiful. Ren was suddenly appalled at the thought that apparently several masters had had this man in their bed and somehow grown tired of him and sent him away or sold him to someone else. How could anyone grow tired of someone who looked like this?

If it were possible, Ren felt like he might be drunk with want. He gave in to the burning compulsion to trail soft kisses along the same path his fingers had just followed, pausing to suck lightly at the patch of skin that had been beneath the collar.

Hux felt strange without the constant weight of his collar. He had had it on most of his life. He felt... almost like a part of him was missing. But then Lord Ren was tracing his fingers along his skin, and he let that thought out of his mind. When he started kissing it, he tilted his head to the side for better access, letting out a little whimper when he sucked on the sensitive skin where his collar had been.

Ren's cock throbbed at the little sound Hux made. He was fully hard now, pressed firmly against Hux's ass. "Did you like that?" He asked, and kissed that same spot again. "Tell me what you want."

"Yes," Hux whispered, grinding his ass back into Kylo. "I want you, Lord Ren. I want you to fuck me." He let his voice go into the needy plea he knew so well.

Ren groaned softly at the neediness in Hux's voice and ground back against his ass, the slight friction making him shudder. He reached up and turned Hux's face toward him with a gentle touch to his jaw. Leaning in, he let their noses bump lightly and their lips brush before sealing them together in a soft kiss.

Hux let Lord Ren turn his face, and leaned into the kiss. He was surprised by how gentle he was being, he clearly wanted him but he wasn't just throwing him on the bed and taking him. He was treating Hux... almost like a lover. Not a slave.

Ren hummed softly in approval and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Hux to pull him closer and slid one hand across his chest to lightly tease his nipples through the thin fabric of the robe. Ren reach out with the Force to skim the surface of Hux’s mind, hoping to get a sense of Hux’s true feelings, whether he was actually enjoying this or putting on an act to fit what he thought Ren wanted.

Hux opened his mouth and groaned slightly into Lord Ren’s mouth when he teased his nipple. He didn't mind sex, sometimes he enjoyed it if his master cared about his pleasure. He could tell Lord Ren would be like that, so he was looking forward to it.

Ren slowly broke the kiss and withdrew so he could move to stand in front of Hux and slip his arms around Hux’s waist. “You actually do want this…”

Hux made a little noise of displeasure when Lord Ren pulled back, thinking maybe that was as far as he was willing to go for now. "What I want doesn't matter," he said, before remembering Lord Ren cared if he wanted things or not. "But I do want this."

Ren smiled crookedly, glad that Hux seemed to be catching on that his wants and needs mattered to Ren. He reached up to curl his hand around the back of Hux’s neck and leaned in to kiss him again, then let his free hand drift down to work on undoing the fastenings on Hux’s robe.

Hux was a little sad that he had to take off the fine robe, but he didn't want to ruin it so he let Lord Ren pull it over his head after he had undone it, then met in a kiss again.

Ren kissed back and used his Force abilities to return the robe to its hanger so he wouldn’t have to pull away from Hux again, but he caught the small twinge of regret Hux felt at having to take the robe off. “Mmm don’t worry. I’ll see that you have an opportunity to wear it again. And I’ll order more, anything you want, tailored to fit you perfectly.” He took rested his hands on Hux’s waist to keep him close as he slowly guided them back toward the bed.

Hux flinched slightly when the robe flew back onto its hangar. He didn't know if he was ever going to get used to that.

"I would be very grateful if you did, my lord," he said. He felt the bed hit the back of his knees and let himself fall onto it, taking Lord Ren with him.

Ren noticed Hux’s flinch and made a mental note to use more restraint with his abilities around Hux. He didn’t want to startle him, after all.

He huffed a quiet laugh when they tumbled onto the bed, being careful to catch himself on his elbows so as not to crush Hux under his weight then sat back on his knees to undo and shrug out of his robe, glad he hadn’t bothered to put on undergarments after his shower. He took a moment to look down at Hux and appreciate his lightly tousled hair and the pink flush of arousal on his skin. “Gorgeous.” He said in a low rumble, then leaned down to kiss Hux’s neck again.

Hux hadn't gotten too much of a chance to see Lord Ren’s body, but he was fit and had a large cock that made his own cock twitch. "And you are very handsome, my lord," he said, running his hands over his back.

Ren smirked to himself, having caught a stray appreciative thread of Hux's thought regarding his cock, glad to know he liked what he saw. At times of physical intimacy, he found it difficult to keep out of his partners' heads, which was a big part of the reason he was so attentive in bed. After all, it was difficult to ignore the other person's experience when you kept overhearing snatches of their thoughts even when you tried to block them out, so if they weren't fully enjoying themselves then neither was he. It was also why the was so selective with his partners, and his sexual encounters were often few and far between. There had been one occasion where he'd even thrown someone out of his room because they'd been too busy congratulating themselves for getting him on his knees and mentally reveling in their imagined power over him as he pleasured them with his mouth to even appreciate his efforts. Hux's mind was nothing like that, though. No acidic, power-hungry thoughts. It was a beautiful relief compared to all those who threw themselves at him in hopes of gaining something in return.

He also got the sense that Hux wasn't used his partners being concerned at all regarding his own pleasure, which only made Ren more determined to lavish him with thorough and affectionate intimacy, as if he could make up for all this neglect.

Ren hummed his approval at the feeling of Hux's warm hands on his back. He moved down to suck lightly at the ridge of Hux's collarbone and slide his own broad hands up to Hux's chest to gently tease his nipples. "Do you still want me to fuck you?" He murmured into the hollow at the base of Hux's throat.

Hux let out a little noise of pleasure when he felt Kylo teasing his nipples. "Of course I do," he said. "That's what I've wanted since I first got here. You managed to hold out the longest, though, I must say."

Ren chuckled. "I noticed. Sorry to put you off for so long, but I had to be sure." He moved down to suck lightly at one of Hux's nipples, since he seemed to enjoy that.

Reflexively, he reached toward the bedside drawer, well out of reach from his current position, but caught himself before using his abilities again. "I want to use my abilities to retrieve something out of reach. Don't be startled. I just don't want to leave you to reach it."

Hux squirmed a little under Lord Ren, his nipples were very sensitive.

He nodded, appreciating Lord Ren's advanced warning. "All right."

Ren reached out again and a small bottle sprang into his hand from the bedside drawer. He then turned his attention back to thoroughly kissing his way down Hux's torso, enjoying the scent of his own bath products on Hux's skin. He sat back for a moment to snap open the top of the bottle and generously coat the fingers of his right hand with lubricant, then leaned back in to lap at Hux's navel with his tongue as he reached down to gently finger the opening in Hux's ass.

Hux watched the bottle fly into Lord Ren's hand. It was strange, but he was distracted by it when Lord Ren started kissing down his body. He shuddered as Lord Ren licked him and ran his finger around his opening, wriggling to try to push his finger into his hole.

Ren smirked at Hux's impatience. "Relax, sweetheart. You'll be well taken care of."

He leaned down a bit to take the head of Hux's cock in his mouth at the same time he slowly pushed two fingers into him, a trick he'd learned the first time he'd let someone take him to distract from the initial discomfort of being breached. Not that he doubted Hux's experience, but he knew even his fingers were rather thick, and he was happy to err on the side of caution.

"Kriff," Hux said breathlessly as he felt Lord Ren’s mouth on his cock at the same time he felt the familiar full feeling of two fingers in him. He hadn't had anyone do that before. Sometimes he wasn't allowed to come at all, sometimes it was only if he came on his master’s cock. A few hadn't cared if he got himself off afterward. But no one had ever put their mouth on him, or even jerked him off.

Ren felt Hux's shock and caught a string of thoughts from him. How could no one have considered pleasuring him this way before? If he went ahead and brought Hux off with his mouth, he wondered how long it would take before he'd be able to come again. He took Hux in deeper and sucked lightly while simultaneously working his fingers in deeper in search of the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

"L-Lord Ren I... I'm going to come if you keep doing that," he said shakily. And then Lord Ren hit his prostate, and he came with a loud moan, his back arching slightly. "I'm sorry," he said, panting as he came down from his orgasm.

The second-hand sensation of Hux's orgasm was nearly enough for Ren to come completely untouched, but he barely managed to restrain himself. He slowly drew away and swallowed Hux's release, then kissed the inside of one slender thigh. "It's all right," he said, slightly out of breath, "I wanted to bring you off. But don't worry, we aren't finished." He crawled back up to lay next to Hux and pull him into his arms, holding him against his chest. He was almost painfully hard, but he could wait a few moments. He still intended to take Hux, but when he came he wanted Hux to come with him. "I'll give you a few minutes to recover."

Hux could feel how hard Lord Ren was. "I don't need any recovery time, Lord Ren, I'm ready for you," he said. He was sure he would be oversensitive, but it definitely wasn't the worst thing he had been through.

"No," Ren said, "You aren't ready. I can feel it. Don't rush just because it's what you think I want. I won't die from having to wait for you." He pulled Hux closer and nuzzled along his jaw. "Have I not shown you that I care about your pleasure?... When I take you, I want you to enjoy it. And when I come, I want to bring you with me."

Hux frowned slightly. "What do you mean by you can feel it? If you don't mind me asking, my lord."

Ren hesitated, but there was no sense trying to hide this aspect of his ability. "Don't be alarmed, but it has to do with my Force abilities. Force sensitives often have strengths in particular abilities, and mine are related to the mind. I can sense people's thoughts. Either by reaching out to their minds with the Force, or sometimes people simply project, if feelings or thoughts are strong enough. Close proximity makes the connection easier, and... physical intimacy with another forms a sort of connection where even if I try I can't really keep from sensing at least some of what they think or feel."

Hux’s frown deepened as he processed this. It would mean Lord Ren would be able to tell if he was hurting or lying which wasn't good. Lord Ren’s pleasure was the most important thing, and he didn't want him getting caught up in if Hux wanted it or was in pain or not. He wondered if there was some way of blocking Lord Ren from his mind. "Oh," he said. "Well, that's strange, but there's nothing I can do about it. I suppose I'll get used to it."

Hearing the concerns in Hux's mind, Ren frowned. "I would be concerned about what you want and whether you were hurting or uncomfortable even if I couldn't connect to your mind. In fact, if I couldn't sense that you actually wanted me to, I wouldn't have allowed myself to touch you this way. I never want my own pleasure to be at the expense of your comfort." He reached up to cup Hux's jaw and lightly run his thumb across one of those high, aristocratic cheekbones in a gesture he hoped Hux would find comforting. "I know it goes against what you've been taught, but I consider your desires and your pleasure as equally important to my own. I want you to be honest with me."

Hux bit his lip. Lord Ren was right; it went against what he had been taught. He was just a slave. But there would be time to discuss it later, now it was time for sex.

"Yes, my lord," he said, dipping his head slightly. "I'm ready for you, now."

"Are you sure? Did I prepare you thoroughly enough?" As much as he was eager to take Hux, he was a bit more than average and he didn't want to risk hurting him.

"Yes, I can take you," Hux said, letting his eyes become needy and lustful again. "I want you, Lord Ren."

"If you're certain..." He rolled Hux onto his back again, settling his hips between Hux's thighs. He wanted to ask Hux to let him know if he was hurting him, but Ren knew he wouldn't. He'd just have to pay close attention to the feedback from Hux's mind.

Ren grabbed the bottle of lubricant against and thoroughly slicked his cock before positioning himself at the entrance of Hux's hole. He leaned in to kiss Hux as he began to slowly press into him.

Hux returned Lord Ren's kiss eagerly. He felt the familiar burn as Lord Ren pushed into him. It was uncomfortable, but not too painful. He was used to the feeling, anyway.

Ren moaned softly into the kiss at the tightness around his cock, but he could sense Hux's discomfort, familiar though it may be. He slid a hand down Hux's abdomen to wrap around his cock, hoping to distract him as he had before, and stroked him lightly as he continued to press in until he bottomed out inside him.

Hux let out a moan when Lord Ren started stroking his cock. It wasn't quite as intense as his mouth had been, but it still shot sparks of pleasure through him. When Lord Ren bottomed out, he felt pleasantly full. He let his body adjust for a moment. "You're so big, you feel so good in me," he muttered.

"Mmm. Do I?" The sensations he picked up from Hux combined with his own made him shudder. He kissed Hux's neck and continued to stroke him as he slowly pulled out and pressed back in, beginning a slow, steady pace, angling his hips to hit Hux's prostate.

"Yes, yes," Hux groaned as Lord Ren started to thrust in and out of him. He let out a moan when he hit his prostate. "Yes, right there."

"Hux," Ren moaned, feeling his orgasm building already. He gradually increased his pace, continuing to stroke Hux in time to his thrusts. "Kriff. So good."

"I'm g-going to come again," Hux warned, wrapping his legs around Lord Ren as he increased his pace to pull him closer.

"I'm close," Ren panted, pressing tighter against Hux as he wrapped his legs around him. "Come with me, darling." He stroked Hux harder as he felt his orgasm approaching, then cried out hoarsely when it crashed over him.

Hux came again with a loud moan, and his orgasm was somehow more intense this time. He could feel Lord Ren cumming inside him, and he panted as he came down from the wave of pleasure.

Ren panted softly and pressed open-mouthed kisses along Hux's neck as he came down from his orgasm. He could feel the residual pleasure thrumming through Hux as he came down as well. He only just managed to restrain the litany of endearments on the tip of his tongue, knowing this was already different than what Hux was familiar with and not wanting to overwhelm him just now. Instead he settled for holding Hux close as the comfortable drowsiness of afterglow began to set in.

"That was amazing, my lord, you were amazing," Hux said when he came down from his high. It felt nice to be held afterward, so he let himself relax and close his eyes. He wasn't used to it, but it was another change about being owned by Lord Ren that he enjoyed. He was lucky, to have this.

Ren hummed contentedly at the praise, sensing sincerity in it even if it was likely something he'd said before without meaning it. He reached up to run soothing fingers through Hux's hair when he sensed how fortunate he felt to belong to Ren, and his heart ached. "Darling, you deserve to be treated this way. They've fed you lies to make you believe otherwise."

Hux realized Lord Ren must have heard his thoughts again. It was still strange. He still didn't agree with him, but he was too drowsy and content to argue. "As you say, Lord Ren."

"Am I going to sleep here with you?" he asked.

The strength of his mental connection was fading as they both became relaxed and sleepy, but Ren still felt a wisp of disbelief from Hux at his words. It was going to take time, but he was determined to help Hux. Perhaps one day he would finally believe that he had value and deserved kindness. "I intended to have another bed set up for you, but I don't suppose there's any reason for you not to stay here now, if you're comfortable with me."

It seemed like Lord Ren wasn't so quick to push him aside now, which made Hux glad. Sex was good for fixing things like that, and it usually put his owners in a better mood after. "Yes, I would rather not move," Hux said. "I'm comfortable like this."

"I'm glad," Ren sighed, "It's been a long time since I've had anyone else in my bed. I'd forgotten how much warmer it is." He grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and pull it up over them. It truthfully had been a long time since he'd invited anyone into his own bed, and before he'd slept beside anyone. Before last night, of course. And last night he'd slept better than he had all winter.

Settling in under the blanket, he wrapped his arms around Hux again and pulled him to rest against his chest.

Hux let himself be pulled closer, letting the comforting heartbeat of Lord Ren lull him to sleep.

Ren held Hux close as he nodded off and quickly fell asleep as well, comfortably warm and worn out from sex, he slept more soundly than he had in months.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux slept better than he had the previous night. This was still a strange place, but it was becoming more familiar. When he woke up he felt the steady breathing of Lord Ren and knew he was still asleep, so he kept still so he wouldn't disturb him until he woke up.

Ren woke slowly, still blissfully warm and comfortable, and found Hux awake in his arms. “Mmm… good morning. Have you been awake long?”

"Not long," Hux assured him, even though he guessed he had been awake about ten minutes. "And good morning, my lord."

Ren grinned sleepily and reached to tuck a loose strand of tousled copper hair behind Hux's ear. "You look beautiful this morning. Are you hungry?"

Hux laughed. "You must still be half-asleep, then, because I have been informed that I have awful bedhead. And I could eat, but I'm not dying of hunger."

Ren chuckled softly. "No, it's endearing." He made a half-hearted attempt to smooth down Hux's hair. "I'll put in an order for breakfast. Would you like to shower before we eat?"

Hux rolled his eyes slightly. "Yes, I would." He really didn't want to get out of bed, but he knew he had to. "I assume you have things to do today?" he asked.

"I do. I have a training schedule to adhere to, and I have a conference dinner with some of my representatives from my settlements on other planets." Ren rolled onto his back to stretch languidly. "I can show you the library before I go to train, if you want."

Hux nodded, rolling over so his head wasn't resting on Lord Ren anymore. "That won't be necessary, my lord, you're a busy man. I can ask one of the servants to show me."

"It's no trouble. It's on the way." Ren reached for his datapad to put in the breakfast order, being sure to order things he noticed Hux seemed to like from yesterday. "I can set out some clothing for you to choose from, as well."

Hux nodded and forced himself to get out of bed. "I would appreciate that. Nothing too nice, though." He got into the shower and washed up.

Ren climbed out of bed and went to his closet to change into his training clothes, a black tank top and loose cotton pants, then collected some comfortable casual clothing and laid it out on the bed for Hux to choose from. By the time Hux was finished showering, servants had brought the breakfast and set it out on the same low table as the day before.

Hux smelled the scent of food when he got out of the shower. He picked the least expensive-looking piece of clothing, and put it on, along with his collar. He didn't feel right without it on, and he hoped Lord Ren wouldn't mind.

Ren did his best to keep the disappointment from his expression as he watched Hux fasten the collar back in place. Instead, he took a seat by the table and focused his attention on pouring a cup of caf for himself. "Do you drink caf?"

Hux walked over and knelt next to Lord Ren again. He noticed all the things he had found out he liked were on the table, and he smiled to himself as he started eating. "I've never tried it. Is it good?"

"I like it, but some people find it too bitter. There are things you can add to take the edge off the bitterness, though. You can try mine if you want." Ren offered his mug to Hux.

Hux nodded, taking Lord Ren's mug carefully and taking a sip. It was bitter, but it wasn't too bad. And not nearly as bad as some of the things he had been forced to drink. "Yes, it is bitter," he said, handing the mug back. "I probably wouldn't drink it by choice, but it's not too bad."

Ren smiled slightly, glad that Hux at least answered honestly. "There's also tea, if you prefer. Or..." He poured a second cup of caf and added some milk and sweetener. "Try it this way. But you don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

"I like tea," Hux said. He took the mug and sipped it again. "Yes, it's much better this way. Thank you, my lord."

"Thanks for humoring me. You don't have to finish it if you don't want to. There are several varieties of tea, and you're welcome to any that you like." Ren gestured to the pot of hot water on the table next to a selection of tea bags. "Is the food to your liking today?"

"There's no need to thank me for what I'm here for, Lord Ren," Hux said. He decided to look at tea selection, picking out one he recognized and letting it steep. 

"Very much so, Lord Ren," he said, smiling at him.

Ren smiled politely at that, glad to have gotten the food right. He was feeling much more awkward with Hux this morning than he'd expected to, having hoped that sex would have helped ease some of his discomfort with the situation. He supposed that might be in part because he rarely had breakfast with people the morning after sleeping with them.  
He also realized that he'd somehow been expecting Hux to start behaving less like a slave after being treated with kindness and consideration, but he now the thought that by sleeping with him he'd probably only made Hux feel like he was finally filling his proper role. Ren mentally cursed himself for letting his desire get the best of him. Even if Hux had wanted it, sleeping with him really hadn't been the right thing to do.

"I would have thought the collar would be uncomfortable." He blurted, then cringed internally at his bluntness. He'd been trying to come up with a topic for discussion over breakfast, but this probably wasn't a good conversation starter.

Hux looked over at Lord Ren in surprise. "Uh, no, my lord, it's not. I've worn it so long it's almost like a part of me. But if it bothers you, I can take it off." He hoped Lord Ren wouldn't make him take it off again, but he would do what he ordered.

Ren shook his head. "No, it's-... I want to encourage you to make decisions for yourself, and if you prefer to wear it I won't ask you not to," he said. He supposed it made sense, even if it wasn't an encouraging sign. He hoped one day Hux might decide to take it off on his own. "But just as I won't ask you to take it off, know I don't insist you wear it either. You're welcome to take it off any time you like as far as I'm concerned."

Ren checked the time on his datapad. He'd get behind his schedule if he lingered over breakfast much longer. "Are you finished eating? It's fine if not, but I need to be going soon."

Hux nodded. "I understand, my lord."

"No, I'm done," he said, rising gracefully from his knees. "Do you still have time to show me to the library?"

"Yes, of course. Come with me." Ren lead the way out of his personal quarters and down to a wide, open hall with row upon row of holorecords. He went to a secure panel in the wall, opening it by pressing his hand to the scanplate, and withdrew a new datapad similar to his own. "Here. This is yours to keep." He held it out for Hux to take. "You can load any holorecords you like onto it, and you can also use it to message me or contact the staff for anything you might need."

Hux followed Lord Ren into the library, looking in slight awe at all the holorecords. He was almost afraid to take the datapad, but he did, holding it reverently. "Thank you, my lord. I'll take good care of it."

"You're very welcome. I'm sure you will." Ren said, pleased that Hux had accepted the gift without argument. "Feel free to read in here, or you may use the lounge down the hall, or you're welcome to return to my quarters if you're more comfortable there. Do you have any questions?"

"I will, Lord Ren." He thought for a moment. "What am I supposed to do if I am hungry?"

"Right, of course. You can message the kitchen, but... you don't know what to ask for specifically. That's okay, though. You can just ask for a selection. The chef has some idea of your preferences now from our breakfast order. He'll be able to come up with something. Does that sound okay?" Ren considered for a moment. "Or you can always message me, and I can put in an order for you."

"Yes, I can do that, my lord," Hux said, nodding. "I'll be fine on my own, I wouldn't want to disturb you. I won't starve from missing one meal, anyway."

Ren shook his head and smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "You won't be disturbing me. I'm sure the conference will be incredibly boring, and I'd hate for you to go hungry. But I'll be coming back to my quarters to shower and change after I finish training, anyway, so if you need anything you can tell me then. All right?"

Hux smiled, but he would never disturb his master, no matter how bored he was. "I will, my lord," he said.

"Thank you. Please enjoy yourself today." Ren paused a moment, then leaned in to kiss Hux softly. "I'll see you soon." He turned and headed away to his training room.

"And you have a good day as well, my lord," Hux said, returning the kiss eagerly.

Hux spent most of the day in the library, losing track of time as he searched for books that were at his reading level and looked interesting. He downloaded some of the holorecords onto his datapad, and started reading one before he realized how late it was. He didn't know exactly what time Lord Ren would get back, but he should be there to greet him when he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux wasn't in Ren's quarters when Ren went to change for the conference, but he assumed Hux might still be in the library. The conference was just as dull as he expected, and he found his thoughts wandering to Hux. He hoped Hux was enjoying himself, and that he'd eaten something at some point.

Thankfully the conference ended sooner than expected, and he tried not rush as he returned to his quarters.

Hux walked quickly out of the library, clutching his datapad to his chest. Two servants were talking just outside the library, and one of them stepped out in front of him, the other one joining him. Hux gave them a hesitant smile.

"You're Ren's new sex slave, aren't you?" the first one asked.

Hux nodded. "I am. My name is Hux."

The first servant looked him over while the second stood there with his arms crossed.

"Then why are you wearing clothes?" the first one asked, grabbing his shirt and pulling on it, ripping a hole in it. Hux bit his lip and looked down. The second servant laughed and they both ripped his clothes until they were hanging in tatters. Hux's lower lip was trembling. Those were Lord Ren's clothes, and he had gotten them ruined.

"Much better," the first one laughed, stepping back to look at his work. "Now, this is much too nice for a slave to have," he said, prying the datapad out of Hux's grip, who reached for it.

"No, give that back!" he said, before wincing at the look they were giving him. "I mean, please give it back."

"Slaves should learn not to say no to those above them," the first servant said, dropping the datapad on the ground and stomping on it, cracking the screen. They walked away laughing.

Hux was openly crying now as he bent to grab the datapad and walked back to Lord Ren's quarters. The guards and servants gave him looks as he passed but they didn't say anything.

Ren was concerned to find his quarters empty when he got there, but when Hux arrived soon after he was shocked and horrified at the state Hux was in. “Hux!” he hurried over him, eyes wide with concern as he looked him over for injuries. “Stars! What happened to you? Are you hurt?”

"I'm fine, Lord Ren," Hux said. "There were these two servants, they stopped me in the hall and... I'm sorry, Lord Ren, I ruined your clothes. And...." He held out the datapad guiltily. "I'm sorry. Punish me as you see fit."

“Hux…” Ren reached out, gently took Hux by the shoulders and guided him over to sit on the bed. He was furious, but he struggled to rein it in as took the broken datapad and set it aside so he could take Hux’s hands in his own. Hux was clearly frightened and upset enough as it was, he didn’t need Ren shouting and breaking things in a rage to make him feel any worse. “I’m not going to punish you. This wasn’t your fault. You said my servants did this to you?”

Hux could see Lord Ren was angry, and he had every right up be. He trembled slightly as he was led to the bed. "But you entrusted these things to me, and I got them ruined." He sniffed and tried to stop crying. 

"Yes, my lord." It wasn't totally unexpected and why he generally avoided servants unless he had to mingle with them.

Ren reached up to cup Hux's cheek in his palm and gently smudged away the tear tracks under his eye. Comforting someone wasn't anything he was familiar with, but he tried to remember the things his mother would do when he was a child and came home crying because of something other children had said or done to him. He'd felt fury pouring off of her then, even as she tried to soothe him. Maybe this wasn't quite so different. "Hush, darling. Please don't cry. I am angry. I'm furious, but not at you. My servants should know better than to treat anyone in my palace this way, and I'll see the ones responsible fired before the day is through." As much as he tried to keep his words gentle, anger seeped into his voice until he was nearly spitting the last sentence through clenched teeth.

Hux managed to stop the tears even though his lower lip was still trembling. If Lord Ren didn't want him to cry he wouldn't. He was surprised when Lord Ren said he wasn't angry with him. And that he was so angry with the servants. They hadn't actually hurt him, or used him, and he was just a slave.

Ren sighed and turned away from Hux for a moment, almost shaking with rage. He took a slow breath, trying to calm himself, still worried he might frighten Hux. "I'm sorry. And please, I don't- that wasn't an order nor to cry. You were just horribly mistreated, so of course you feel like crying. You can cry if you want to, I just- I hate to see you distraught, and I hate that this happened to you in my home."

He picked up his own datapad and quickly sent out a message to assemble his entire staff in the foyer, then set about pulling up security footage from that day to pinpoint Hux's assailants, and as he worked he turned toward Hux again. "Have you eaten since breakfast? I'll bet you're famished. I'm so sorry. I can bring you anything you want. Do you want sweets?"

Hux scooted a little bit away from Lord Ren. Even though he said he wasn't angry at him he knew that sometimes his masters took out their anger on him anyway.

'"I'm all right, Lord Ren, I just was upset that they ruined the things you gave me. I know you're disappointed in me."

"Oh," he said. He hadn't even thought of eating; he had gotten distracted in the library. "Yes, I am hungry. I really don't deserve sweets, though."

Ren cringed slightly at himself. Sweets. That was something he'd picked up from his father, who used to bribe him with sugar to get him to stop crying when he was a child. It was effective at the time, he had to admit, but Hux wasn't a child. "You deserve anything you want." He said, then switched off his datapad once he had the information he needed and looked up at Hux, who looked a bit nervous and frightened.

"I'm sorry if I'm frightening you. I'm not going to harm you, I-... just wait a moment." Ren got up and went to his closet. "Please take off those torn clothes. I'll get you something."

"I would like some regular food," he said.

Hux nodded and stood up, taking off the rags. "Thank you, Lord Ren," he said guiltily. "I'm very sorry about your clothes and... and the datapad."

"You don't need to apologize. You did nothing wrong." Ren brought his house robe over and wrapped it around Hux's shoulders. "There. And I'll get you a new datapad. It's going to be fine." He stroked Hux's cheek. "I'm going to fetch you something to eat, and take care of a few things. Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

Hux would have been fine naked, but he knew Lord Ren liked it better when he wore clothes, so he pulled the robe around himself. "Yes, I'll be fine, my lord," Hux said, attempting a smile.

"Okay. I'll be back soon. Just rest for now." Ren softly kissed Hux on the forehead, then left the room and stormed down to the foyer.

Ren hadn't spoken harshly to a servant since he was young, and he'd been thoroughly scolded for it by his mother. That was a lesson about power and how to treat those under your authority that he'd taken sincerely to heart. He was always respectful and generous with his staff, and he hoped the contrast of his kindness in the past would add gravity to the sharp words he had for them now.

Upon arriving in the foyer, he immediately gave the two servants who had accosted Hux a thorough dressing-down in front of their peers and fired them both on the spot. Then he gave a sharp lecture to the remaining staff, wherein he told them that they were to treat Hux as a guest, as he had been doing, or they could resign immediately, and that if there were any further harassment of Hux he wouldn't hesitate to fire them all and staff his palace with droids instead. Once he was certain he'd gotten his point across, with perhaps a mild application of his Force abilities to drive the massage home, he dismissed them and made his way to the kitchen himself, too angry with his staff at large to allow any of them prepare and deliver food to Hux.

Ren wasn't much of a cook, but he could prepare a few simple things. After looking around to see what was available, he settled on putting together a tray of cheeses and cured meats with some seasonal fruits and small pieces of bread. He also included a bottle of wine that seemed like it would pair well with the cheese, and, as an afterthought, he made a mug of hot cocoa. The cocoa was a favorite of his uncle's, so Ren liked to keep it on-hand in case of visits from his relatives, but he always found it comforting and hoped Hux might enjoy it as a treat. Balancing the loaded tray, Ren stopped by the library to fetch a new datapad, then carefully made his way back up to his personal quarters and slipped inside. "I'm sorry, that took a bit longer than I intended. I brought you something to eat. It's nothing fancy, but I hope you'll like it."

Hux nodded, laying down on the bed to wait for Lord Ren. He wished he had the books he had downloaded onto the datapad.

He sat up when Lord Ren walked in, getting up quickly and taking the tray from him before setting it on the table. "Thank you, my lord," he said. "And this looks perfect."

Ren smiled slightly, somewhat proud of himself for putting together a decent meal even though he knew Hux would likely have said that about anything he brought. "Go ahead and help yourself, I've already eaten," he said.

He went to the closet to change out of his regal robes and jewels and into a fresh house robe, then gathered the broken datapad. The screen was destroyed but the drive was still intact, so after a little bit of messing around with it, he was able to transfer all the files onto the new datapad, then he went over and set it on the table next to Hux. "Here you are. All set up for you. Now you won't have to be bored while I work."

Hux knelt down and started eating the different meats and cheeses.

He looked at the datapad a bit warily as he swallowed the bite he was chewing. "I don't think you should trust me with anything nice, my lord. I'll only ruin it."

Ren sighed. "You didn’t ruin the first one. I don't think you would have let it get broken if you could've stopped it. But even if this one breaks as well, I can get you another." 

He sat with Hux while he ate and picked up his own datapad to check his messages and get some work done. There was one subject line that mentioned a recent discovery of kyber crystals and he quickly opened that message, hoping for some good news, then sighed in annoyance as his datapad stalled while loading attachments. He really needed to clear some room on the drive. While he waited on that to load, he reached for the bottle of wine. "Do you want to try a glass of wine with your dinner? I might have one as well."

"If you're sure, Lord Ren," Hux said, going back to eating.

"I would," he said. Most of his masters hadn't given him alcohol, saying it was too expensive for a slave. Some of them had liked to get him drunk though, since it made him looser and they didn't have to bother with preparation.

Realizing he'd forgotten to bring a corkscrew, Ren lowered the bottle just out of sight under the edge of the table and used his abilities to pop the cork out of the bottle, then poured two glasses and slide one toward Hux.

Sipping lightly from his own glass, he picked up his datapad to skim the message that had finally loaded. About halfway through the message, he cursed under his breath. So there had been a large quantity of kyber crystals found, and he was somewhat familiar with the planet that had discovered them. He'd dealt with them once before and hoped never to encounter them again, but with something so valuable and potentially dangerous as kyber crystals, he couldn't afford to ignore it and risk them falling into the wrong hands.

He remembered his dealings with their representatives last time. They liked to purchase slaves as a disgusting display if their wealth and power, and they didn't take Ren seriously at all since, having no slaves himself, how much wealth and power could he possibly have? He'd been all to happen to leave those detestable people to themselves.

He was going to have to negotiate with them. And- Ren glanced over at Hux, feeling a bit ill even considering it- he did have a slave now. Maybe if Hux just made an appearance at his side, just long enough to get through negotiations, it wouldn't be so terrible. "Hux... how would you feel about attending an event off-world with me?"

Hux took a sip of the wine. Alcohol wasn't his favorite thing, but this wine wasn't bad. He glanced over at Lord Ren when he cursed lowly, still eating.

He was just finishing up eating when Lord Ren addressed him. "If you want me to go, I will, my lord."

Ren sighed and stared into his wine glass for a moment as he considered. "Honestly I'd rather you didn't because I'm concerned it would be an unpleasant environment for you, particularly. But I think it would be politically advantageous for me to have you with me."

"You don't need to worry about me, Lord Ren, I'm here to please you. Besides, I've been in many unpleasant environments and I've gotten through them." 

"I don't doubt that you have. I'd hate to add to those experiences for you, though." Ren paused to sip his wine, then sighed again. "I don't think I can afford to leave you behind, though. I'm afraid I'll need every advantage I can get, and these people celebrate slavery like no one else I've ever encountered. It's detestable, but I need them to take me seriously for negotiations. This is too important. Otherwise I would never ask you to come with me for this." He scrolled through some event notifications and, of course. There it was. They were throwing an event to court mining investors and trade negotiations for the kyber crystals.

Hux took another sip of his wine. He personally didn't think slavery was detestable, but he didn't say anything. "I understand, my lord," he said. "I'd be happy to go with you if it will help in any way."

Ren felt slightly relieved at that. At least this felt a bit more like Hux had volunteered, even if the entire situation made him nervous. "Thank you for that. I'll try to make negotiations as quick as possible, so we won't have to be there for long."

"You don't need to do anything on my behalf, my lord," Hux said, finishing off his wine. "Are you done with work for the day, my lord?"

"Yes, I think so." Ren said, setting his datapad aside. "It's been a trying day and I've had enough, I think."

"I know something that will make both of us forget about our trying days," Hux said, getting up and sitting in Lord Ren’s lap.

Ren rested his hands on Hux’s waist to help balance him on his lap. “Do you, now?” He knew he shouldn’t be encouraging Hux in this. It still wasn’t a good idea for him to sleep with Hux, but with Hux’s warm weight comfortably in his lap, it was difficult to remember why.

Hux was still a little shaken from his encounter earlier, and he would rather just go to bed, but he pushed that out of his mind and tried to concentrate on how much he wanted Lord Ren in case he picked up any misgivings from his mind. "I do," he said, grinding on Lord Ren’s lap teasingly.

Ren tensed at the sensation of Hux grinding against him and struggled to keep himself from pulling the other man tighter against him. Instead he reached up to stroke Hux’s cheek. He really needed to get a grip on his lust, and after what had happened today with his now former servants, he couldn’t help but be concerned about Hux. “Are you sure? You’ve been through a lot today.” He leaned in to lightly nuzzle at Hux’s jaw. “I could just hold you. If you aren’t ready to sleep, you could relax and read from your new datapad.”

"I'm fine, Lord Ren, I want you," Hux said, letting his voice fall into a needy plea. He was good at lying, and he kept filling his head with how good it had felt last time so Lord Ren wouldn't suspect anything.

Ren bit his tongue to keep in the moan that tried to escape him at the echoes of Hux's thoughts reached him, and he felt himself beginning to get hard. He struggled to remind himself that even if Hux wanted this, it was still a bad idea. Hux thought of himself as a tool for Ren to use for his pleasure, and sleeping with Hux only served to reaffirm that, even if Hux enjoyed it. Maybe if Hux thought Ren really just wanted to sleep, he wouldn't push.

"And what if I'm too tired, darling?" he said. It wasn't much of a stretch, really. He was tired. He'd pushed himself hard training that morning, so his muscles were pleasantly fatigued. The conference over dinner had been mentally exhausting. The incident with his servants and his efforts to comfort Hux had been emotionally taxing. It probably would be best just to go to bed, in spite of his burgeoning erection.

Hux could feel Lord Ren starting to get hard and he felt a wave of triumph. "We could make it fast, then. I'm probably loose enough from last night you won't have to prepare me. Or I could just give you a blowjob." He didn't stop grinding against Lord Ren as he said this.

Ren bit back another groan and his cock twitched slightly, almost fully hard now, at the offer of a blowjob. Gods that sounded good. He'd been longing to experience Hux's skillful mouth ever since the first time Hux had mentioned it, but he quickly pushed that thought away. It was bad enough he was considering taking his pleasure from Hux again, he certainly wouldn't have it be one-sided as well.

When had he gotten so terrible at controlling himself? Maybe it had really just been too long since he'd been with anyone, or maybe it was because he'd never had someone simultaneously so beautiful, skillful, and eager to please him. Whatever the reason, he was ashamed to feel himself caving to his desire again. Or he would be in the morning. At the moment he was too focused on the feel of Hux grinding against him through the layers of fabric to bother with anything like shame.

Leaning his head against Hux's shoulder briefly in a useless attempt to collect himself, he started to kiss way up the side of Hux's neck, pausing when he reached the collar. “May I take this off?"

Hux hummed in contentment when Lord Ren started kissing his neck, glad he wasn't going to protest anymore. Hux was there to please him and he could tell he needed this.  
He hesitated, before nodding. He still didn't like having his collar off, but if Lord Ren wanted him to he would.

"Is that a yes to the blowjob or to sex?" he asked.

Ren sensed Hux's discomfort with the idea of removing the collar, and for a moment he was at war with himself over his own dislike for the collar and what it represented, and his desire to acknowledge and adhere to Hux's own desires and preferences. In the end, he decided the latter was most important. Instead, he let his hand drop to Hux's knee and slid it up along his thigh under his robe, Ren's hand so broad it nearly wrapped halfway around the slender thigh, and resumed his task of kissing Hux's neck. "You don't want me to take it off." He murmured softly against the hollow just under Hux's jaw.

"You've had a trying day as well, darling. I won't have this be one-sided. Besides," he lifted his head to brush noses and then lips with Hux. "I like your mouth where it is for the moment." He said and kissed him softly, tasting the pleasant remnants of wine on his lips.

Hux shivered slightly at the feeling of Lord Ren's breath on his neck. "I... don't," he said hesitantly. "But what I want doesn't matter. I know you like it better when it's off. And it felt nice last time, when you were kissing under it. The skin is sensitive there."

"As you wish, Lord Ren," Hux said, kissing him back eagerly.

Some small part of Ren wanted to argue with Hux again that what he wanted did matter, but the rest of him felt that tearing his lips away from Hux just to argue was unacceptable. So he carried on kissing Hux while he let his hands wander over him, undoing the robe Hux wore to slip his hands slip inside to touch every bit of warm, smooth skin he could find. "Mmm, would you prefer here, or the bed?"

Hux let out a contented humming as he was touched by Lord Ren. "You did say you were tired, so maybe we should do it like this so I'm doing most of the work. I really don't mind either way, though."

"I'm fine with that." Ren said and reached to undo his own robe, then slid the robe from Hux's shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. He ran a hand over Hux's chest to tease one of his nipples and reached toward the bed with his other hand, pulling the bottle of lubricant into his palm with the Force. Hux may think he was still loose enough not to need prep, but Ren wasn't going to try taking him dry.

Hux let out a little groan when Lord Ren played with his nipples. He flinched less noticeably this time when the lube flew into Lord Ren’s hand.

"Sorry." Ren said with a slight wince. He'd forgotten again about Hux being nervous about his abilities. He leaned in to kiss Hux again in apology as he snapped open the lubricant. "Do you want to, or shall I?"

"It's all right, Lord Ren, it just startled me," Hux said. "I'll get used to it eventually."

"I could," Hux said, holding out his hand for the lube.

"Still, I should be more mindful of such things. But I hope you know I would never use my abilities to harm you intentionally." Ren said.

He pressed the bottle into Hux's hand. "Be my guest."

"I'm sure you wouldn't, Lord Ren," Hux said. He really believed that, he wasn't just saying it. 

He took the bottle and pulled Lord Ren’s underwear down, revealing his hard cock. He poured some lube into his hand, stroking Lord Ren’s cock. Then he raised himself so he was above Lord Ren’s erection. He slowly lowered himself onto it, biting his lip at the stretch.

Ren felt a swell of something warm and giddy when he sensed the sincerity in Hux's words, intensely pleased that Hux seemed to trust him.

He bit back a gasp of pleasure when Hux slicked him with skillful strokes, but couldn't suppress a low groan of pleasure when Hux began to sink down onto his cock. He rested his hands on Hux's hips but resisted the urge to push him down faster, letting Hux take him in at his own pace. He could feel the stretch through Hux and suddenly wished he'd taken at least a little time to prepare Hux to ease the stretch a bit, but gods the tightness felt good.

Hux bottomed out and paused for a moment to let his body adjust. He lifted himself up slowly, then lowered himself down again, slowly increasing his pace and letting out intermittent moans.

Ren moaned when Hux was fully seated on his cock, his voice low and breathless. "Hux... ahh kriff," He tightened his grip on Hux's hip with his left hand to help steady him as he began to move, and let his right hand drift over the smooth expanse of lightly freckled skin before him before moving back down to take Hux's cock in hand and stroking him in rhythm to Hux's movements.

Hux shuddered when Lord Ren grabbed his cock and started stroking him. He found the perfect angle to hit his prostate with each movement. He could feel himself getting close. "Lord Ren, I'm- I'm going to come," he panted.

"Go on. Come for me." Ren panted. He could feel how close Hux was, and knew he couldn't last much longer, either. He twisted his wrist a bit to give Hux a bit more friction as he stroked him. "Come on, darling."

It only took two more strokes before Hux came with a cry, spurting all over his chest and tightening around Lord Ren. He forced himself to keep going though, even though his legs were shaking a little.

Ren cursed and came hard when Hux tightened around him. He wrapped his arms around Hux's waist, both to still his movements and pull him closer, and rested his head against Hux's shoulder, panting softly as he came down. "That was perfect, darling. You’re perfect."

Hux rested there contentedly in Lord Ren's arms. He smiled wearily. "Thank you, my lord."

Ren lifted his head again to kiss Hux softly, then grabbed a napkin from the table and cleaned the cum from Hux's chest. He could feel how tired Hux was. "Let's get you to bed. You're exhausted." He lifted Hux slightly to let his softening cock slip out, then tightened his arms to hold him against his chest as he stood and carried him to bed. He laid Hux down on the bed and kissed him softly as he used the same napkin to gently clean away the cum leaking out of his sensitive hole then tossed it aside, using his abilities to subtly ensure it landed in the hamper for laundering. "Is there anything else you need before I lay down with you?"

Hux didn't protest when he was carried to the bed. It felt nice to be in Lord Ren's arms, he was strong and warm. "I should be the one asking you that," he protested halfheartedly; he was too tired to really object. "But no. And thank you, my lord.”

Ren smiled, glad that at least Hux wasn't protesting his care too strongly. He always felt especially tender toward his partners after sex, but knowing that Hux didn't expect to be treated kindly made him want to take care of him even more. "It's my pleasure. Your comfort is important to me." He said, then crawled into bed and pulled Hux to lay against his chest.

"I'm just a slave," Hux pointed out, but he was too tired to really argue. He relaxed against Lord Ren, closing his eyes.

Ren sighed and lazily stroked Hux's hair as the post-coital drowsiness really started to set in, loosening his tongue even as it made his eyes droop closed. "You're not 'just a slave.' You’re more important to me than that. You're mine." Ren blinked his eyes open again briefly, not entirely sure himself what me meant by that, but it was true nonetheless. Hux had quickly become important to him, and he was his, whether or not there was any deeper meaning to it.

He could think about it another time, when he wasn't so tired. For now, he just held Hux closer and quickly drifted to sleep.

Hux frowned. He did belong to Lord Ren, but that was just because he was a slave. He didn't really understand what he meant by that, but he was too tired to ask for clarification. He could feel Lord Ren's breathing deepen and he fell asleep soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

Ren woke early the next morning, shifting slightly before his mind caught up with him and he remembered he wasn't alone in bed. Being the third morning in a row, he would've thought he'd be getting used to waking up next to someone else by now. He laid still, hoping he hadn't woken Hux. He wasn't particularly eager to get out of bed, anyway, as he was already dreading the day. His datapad was probably full of new resignation messages from his staff after last night, and if it was he needed to either hire more servants or buy some droids to fill the empty positions. On top of that, if he wanted to negotiate for the kyber crystals he and Hux needed to leave for the gala by that evening. Ren didn't want to deal with any of it. For the moment he just wanted to stay right where he was, in the warmth and comfort of his bed.

Hux was getting more used to sleeping with Lord Ren, so he didn't wake up as early as he had been. He turned over gently to see if Lord Ren was awake, and smiled at him when he saw he was. "Good morning," he said.

Ren smiled back warmly when Hux greeted him, genuinely pleased to see Hux's sleepy grin and adorably mussed hair, though his smile faltered for a moment at the unfamiliar intensity of the swell of affection he felt at the sight. Something else he filed away to think about another time. For now, he just wanted to enjoy this quiet moment with the beautiful person in his bed. "Good morning." He smirked as he reached out to smooth down the copper strands sticking out at every possible angle from Hux's head. "How did you sleep?"

Hux was sure his hair needed smoothing, so he was grateful Lord Ren was doing it. And his hands felt nice on his head. "Much better," he said, yawning and stretching slightly. "What about you?"

Ren watched as Hux shifted and stretched, appreciating the elegant way his body moved. Why did everything about him have to be so beautiful? "I slept well, though I'm still not really used to sharing a bed with someone else. But I'm not complaining."

Hux was about to suggest that he could sleep on the floor or in a different room, but then he heard Lord Ren's last sentence and stopped himself, smiling instead. "Are you training today?"

"I probably should. It would help to focus my mind, and I could certainly use the clarity to get through the day I have ahead of me. I'm feeling reluctant to get out of bed, though."  
Even aside from being reluctant to get up, he was slightly worried to leave Hux alone after what had happened yesterday. Any troublesome servants would surely be gone by now, but even so he worried Hux might not feel safe if he left him alone.

Hux worried at his lip for a moment before just deciding to just ask. "If you wouldn't mind, my lord, I was taught some exercises. Mostly to keep me limber and in shape. I understand if you don't want me to go with you, I could do them in here if you prefer."

Relief flooded Ren at Hux's request. It would easily solve his little dilemma to simply keep Hux close by. "Of course. You're more than welcome to come with me. My training facilities are plenty large enough to accommodate us both." He reached for his datapad to put in his breakfast request for the day, a pinch of dread forming in his gut at the sight of the flashing "new message" notification light.

There were several resignation notices in his inbox, though not as many as he'd feared. He could order droids for fill in until he decided if he wanted to hire replacements. "I'll put in our breakfast order and we can go after we eat. I see no reason to get up before the food arrives, though." He quickly put in the order, then set the datapad aside again.

Hux nodded gratefully. It would be easier for him to do his exercises on some kind of mat, and he definitely wouldn't mind watching Lord Ren training. "I agree," Hux said, leaning his head against Lord Ren's chest and listening to his heartbeat.

Ren wrapped his arms around Hux's and sighed softly in contentment. He was worried about how Hux might be treated when they went to the gala, but he was glad that at least Hux seemed comfortable here with him. Whatever abuses Hux had suffered before being given to him, Ren hoped he could protect him from ever suffering them again. "Do you like living here? With me?"

Hux let himself relax into Lord Ren's arms. "I do, my lord. You are very kind to me. Much kinder than any of my masters have been before."

Ren didn't like to speculate about how Hux's previous masters had treated him, but he was glad to hear that Hux was happy in his care. He pulled Hux closer and brushed his hand over the light dusting of freckles on Hux's shoulder. "I'll see to it that you're never sold again. If you ever want it, or if you become unhappy with me, I'll gladly free you. But I'll never sell you to anyone else."

Hux raised his head up from Lord Ren's chest to look at him in surprise. "Really? But... what about when you become unhappy with me, or tire of me."

"I can't imagine ever tiring of you, darling. But if ever I decided I no longer wanted your company for some reason, I would still free you. I would ask you where you wanted to go, and do whatever needed to be done to see that you would have a happy life there apart from me." Ren stroked Hux's cheek with the backs of his fingers and met Hux's eyes earnestly. "Whenever you leave me, whatever the circumstances, your life will be your own and no one else's. I'll see to it."

Lord Ren might say that now, but it was only the third day. Still, it was good to know he would be cared for when that day came. "Thank you, Lord Ren. Really. I was very lucky to be given to you."

"I'm glad to offer you a comfortable place to live." Ren smiled and kissed Hux softly.

A moment later servants arrived with breakfast, keeping their gaze respectfully averted from the bed as they arranged the food on the table and quickly departed. "Are you hungry, darling?"

"You've given me much more than that, Lord Ren," Hux said, smiling and kissing him back.

He wondered if his mother was still alive. The memories of her were pleasant, though there weren't many. She hadn't had the money to keep him, so she'd had to give him to his father. Then one day his father had stationed on a different military base and they'd had to move planets. He hadn't seen her after that. If he was free, and she was alive, he would like to live with her. Lord Ren could probably find her, he had the resources. But that would probably be too much for a slave to ask.

He was snapped from his reverie by Lord Ren’s words. "Yes, I am."

"Come on, then." Ren kissed Hux once more, then slid out of bed and shrugged into his robe. Kneeling on a plush pillow, he poured himself a cup of caf and started steeping a cup of the tea Hux had chosen the day before.

He'd noticed Hux seemed lost in thought for a moment just before breakfast arrived. As he sipped his caf, he resolved to ask about it. Hopefully it wasn't anything too upsetting or personal, and he wouldn't mind sharing.

Hux got out of bed as well, staying naked as he got up and knelt next to Lord Ren. Hopefully it wouldn't make Lord Ren uncomfortable now that they'd had sex twice.

Ren smirked slightly when Hux sat next to him, still nude. "You really aren't cold? At all?"

"Not really, my lord," Hux shrugged. "And the robe itches my skin. If it bothers you, I can put it on."

"No, it's-... I want you to be comfortable. It's fine." Ren was starting to grow accustomed to Hux's preference for nudity, particularly now that they'd slept together, but the sight of him was still alluring. And now, with the clarity of the morning, thoughts of sex made him feel guilty all over again. As willing as Hux might be, he really shouldn't be sleeping with him. Of course, he wasn't sure how he was going to stop now that he'd started. He wouldn't do anyone any good brooding about it now, though. He had enough to worry about today already.

Ren took a deep breath to clear his head and helped himself to the food. "What were you thinking about a moment ago? You seemed lost in thought... You don't have to answer of you don't want to, but I was curious."

"Thank you," Hux said, starting to eat.

"Oh," he said. "I was just thinking about my mother. She was kind to me, like you. I didn't know if she's even alive, though."

"Oh," Ren stared at his plate thoughtfully for a moment. Ren had already decided it wouldn't be in anyone's best interest for him find Hux's father. He already harbored such an intense dislike for the man from what little he'd heard that he was sure any encounter he ever had with him wouldn't end well. For some reason he hadn’t considered Hux's mother, though. If she was alive, it would probably be good for both of them to be reunited. "Would you like to know what's become of her? I'm sure I could find her... if she's alive, I imagine she would like to see her son again."

Hux bit his lip. "I... I would, my lord. But that's too much to ask from you."

"Hux, you didn't ask it of me. I offered. And it would be my pleasure to do this for you. You deserve to reconnect with your family." Ren said sincerely. Knowing how important his own family was to him, he could hardly imagine how he would feel in Hux's situation. "I'll find her for you. You have my word on that."

Hux wasn't sure whether to smile or cry. He settled for leaning forward and kissing Lord Ren deeply. "Thank you, my lord," he said, leaning back and looking at Lord Ren sincerely. "Now, I would very much like to give you a blowjob." That was the only way he knew to repay favors, and he wanted to show Lord Ren he was grateful.

Ren was pleasantly surprised when Hux kissed him and gladly returned the kiss, but his eyes went wide at Hux's offer and a deep blush quickly crept up his neck and colored his cheeks. "I- Hux, that's- you don't have to do that. Really..." As much as Ren was sure he would enjoy what Hux was offering, he didn't want Hux to feel like he needed to repay him with sexual favors any time he did something nice for him.

"I want to thank you," Hux insisted, rubbing gently at Lord Ren’s bulge through his robe.

Ren sighed, not really sure if he was getting his point across, but that was getting to be familiar when discussing things like this with Hux. He guessed Hux probably felt the same way from his own perspective. "Would you enjoy doing that? Because that's important to me. I don't want you to force yourself to do anything with me that you don't enjoy."

Hux really hadn't been asked if he enjoyed giving blow jobs before, so he had to think for a moment. "Well, I don't hate them. It's... I'm good at them, and I like doing things I'm good at. But you would enjoy it, and that's the most important thing. And you wouldn't be forcing me, I want to do it."

Ren hesitated. Hux was very insistent that he wanted to give him a blowjob, and he was out of arguments against it. And he couldn't deny that he wanted it. "If you're certain you want to..."

"I do," Hux said firmly, putting his hand back on Lord Ren’s bulge to rub it again. "Would you like this with me on my knees or on the bed?"

Ren shuddered and bit back a moan and resisted the urge to press against Hux's hand. "Whichever is easiest for you. Would the bed be more comfortable?"

Hux doubted that Lord Ren would be the type to fuck his face, so the bed would probably be better. "Yes, the bed would probably be best." He pulled back his hand and stood up.

As suddenly eager as he was, Ren tried not to rush as he stood and made his way back to the bed and climbed in to sit against the headboard. "Is this good?" His heart was already beating quickly with excitement.

"Perfect," Hux said, giving him a lusty gaze as he climbed onto the bed and crawled up to Lord Ren, opening his robe and leaning down to kiss his inner thigh. "You're perfect."

"Stars..." Ren felt himself growing flushed again at Hux's sultry gaze and he spared a thought to marvel at how quickly and effortlessly Hux could turn him on. He wasn't sure if it had something to do with Hux's training as a pleasure slave, or if it was just something specific only to Hux that he was responding to, but he'd like to think it was the latter. He'd encountered other pleasure slaves before, but none of them had affected him the way Hux did. He hadn't desired them the way he did Hux.

He was already rock hard by the time Hux crawled over the bed to him, and when he delayed to kiss his thigh it was exquisite torture. He pressed his palms flat against the bed to resist the urge to bury them in Hux's coppery hair and rush him to the task at hand.

Hux could see that Lord Ren was already hard without him even doing anything, and he smiled to himself in his head. He liked it when he affected people like that. He licked a teasing stripe up Lord Ren’s cock. "Are you ready?"

A soft moan escaped him at the teasing touch of Hux's tongue. "Gods yes, darling." Ren said, slightly breathless with how badly he wanted this.

Hux wrapped his hand around the base of Lord Ren’s cock while he worked on the head, licking and sucking at the glans. His other hand reached down to cup Lord Ren’s balls.

Ren cursed and clenched his hands in the bedsheets as he fought the urge to buck his hips up into the perfect, slick warmth of Hux's mouth. His eyes fluttered closed briefly as he focused on the sensation. "Gods, you're amazing." He said, panting softly.

Kylo was big but Hux knew he could get him all the way down his throat without gagging, his gag reflex had been trained out of him. He slowly took Lord Ren into his mouth until his nose was touching his pubic hair. He started a steady rhythm in and out, his tongue flicking over his penis and his lips pressed together. His hands played with Lord Ren’s balls while he did this.

Ren couldn't drag his eyes away, watching intently, mouth slightly agape in awe, as Hux took him entirely down his throat. He'd never had anyone manage to take his whole cock like that, and the sight of it alone was almost enough to make him come. "Kriff! H-Hux-" he gasped out raggedly, finally giving in to the urge to thread his fingers gently into Hux's silky hair as he felt his orgasm approaching too quickly, "Gods, I'm coming!"

Hux flicked his eyes to look up at Lord Ren. He looked debauched. He nodded to show he understood, then took him all the way down his throat again in preparation.

Ren gasped, then cried out sharply, letting his head fall back against the headboard as he came hard down Hux's throat.

Hux swallowed, then pulled off of Lord Ren’s softening penis. "I take it that was good?" he asked, covering his smirk by wiping his mouth.

Ren groaned and slumped back bonelessly against the headboard. "Kriff, that was amazing. I didn't even know that was possible." He panted softly as he came down from one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever experienced, suddenly wanting nothing more than to curl up with Hux and sleep for several more hours. Unfortunately, he didn't have time for such laziness today, though. He'd have to settle for a kiss. "Come here." He said with a gesture beckoning Hux closer.

Hux smiled at the praise. He crawled up the bed next to Lord Ren.

Ren wrapped his arms around Hux and pulled him down to lay against him, kissing him deeply and tasting traces of his own release on Hux's tongue. "What sort of fool could ever possibly grow tired of you?"

Hux kissed Lord Ren back. "It's still early, my lord. Even the most interesting toys get boring after a while."

Ren frowned slightly at Hux's response. "You aren't a toy, darling. You're a person. People can remain interesting for a lifetime." He reaches up to stroke Hux's cheek and kissed him again, softly. "Now... are you in need of my attention?" He said, shifting a bit to press his thigh against Hux's groin to see if he was hard.

Hux shook his head. "I'm not a person, Lord Ren. I'm a slave."

Hux wasn't hard. He didn't get any pleasure from giving blowjobs. "I'm all right, Lord Ren."

"All right, then." Ren said. He was a bit disappointed not to be able to return the favor, but he certainly wasn't going to push if Hux wasn't interested. Instead, he simply kissed him again and moved to get up. "And anyway, slaves are people, no matter how much those who own them try to say otherwise. They just say that so they can pretend it's okay to treat them terribly." He got up reluctantly and offered Hux his hand to help him up as well. "My grandfather was born into slavery. Would you say he wasn't a person? And you were born a person. Why would you stop being a person just because someone decided they had the right to own you?"

Hux took Lord Ren's hand and stood up. "Your grandfather was born a slave?" he asked, looking at Lord Ren with interest. He hadn't expected that from a royal.

He frowned, but he didn't have a good argument for that. He didn't want to insult his grandfather, and he couldn't explain why he was born a person but wasn't now. It was just the way things were, but Lord Ren wouldn't see it that way.

"Yes," Ren hesitated. He'd learned to be careful about revealing too much information about his grandfather. Ren himself had complicated opinions about him and the life he'd lived, but had seen some strong, negative reactions from people just at the mention of his name. He supposed details of his early life weren't commonly known, though, so they'd probably be safe to discuss. "My grandfather was a slave, and my grandmother was queen of Naboo. She and her companions visited his planet when he was a boy and made a wager for his freedom. Some years later they married."

Ren went to the closet and retrieved two sets of his exercises clothes, his usual black for himself and a dark grey set he rarely wore for Hux. He handed Hux the set of clothes he'd selected for him, then quickly dressed and tied his hair back to keep it out of his face.

Hux hadn't heard any stories like that. In most of the stories he'd heard about slaves being freed they hadn't known how to survive in the world.

"A slave married a noble?" he asked in disbelief.

He took the clothes Lord Ren handed him. He was glad they seemed to be inexpensive, in case he ruined them again.

"Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here, darling." Ren smiled softly. "Maybe that knowledge will clarify some things. About my opinions on slaves, and how I feel you deserve to be treated…. I see you as no less of a person than I am."

"Yes, that definitely clarifies some things," Hux said. "I still respectfully disagree, my lord. But we grew up with different ways of thinking."

Ren nodded. "It's understandable. You're certainly welcome to disagree with me, but I still hope I might be able to change your mind, over time." He went back to the table and finished off his last sip of caf. "Are you ready to go?"

Hux nodded. "Thank you for understanding, my lord. And I'm ready to go."

"All right, then. I'll show you to the training facilities." Ren lead the way out through the palace to a well-equipped exercise facility. "I don't know what your preferred exercise entails, but there's a running track and cardio equipment there, weight machines and other muscle-targeting equipment there, and there are mats there if you want... is there anything specific you need?"

Hux was a little overwhelmed by all the machines and equipment, but he didn't need any of that to work out, so he figured it would be best to just avoid them. "The only thing I really need is a mat," he said.

"Okay. The floor in that area is soft, so it will probably serve your purposes, but there are additional mats in that corner if you need them." Ren said, gesturing to a wide, empty area of the floor. "I'll be over here," he gestured to a large, open area with training droids and drones off to one side. "You can let me know if you need anything or have any questions."


	7. Chapter 7

Ren retreated to the open area he'd indicated and reviewed the equipment, deciding where to start. At first he reached for a wooden practice saber, thinking he would work with the practice droids and set them to attack him but, he thought, he hadn't practiced with his actual saber in quite a long time. He decided to start with saber form drills first, with his actual saber for a change, and then he could activate the drones and practice blaster deflection.

He picked up his saber from the bioscan-secured stand where he stored it and activated the deep indigo blade. Taking a deep breath, he reached out to center himself in the Force, then began the most elaborate saber form he knew.

Hux nodded. "Thank you, my lord." He walked over to where Lord Ren had indicated. It was soft enough he wouldn't need a mat. He watched Lord Ren while he stretched. It was quite something to see. He had heard of lightsabers, but he hadn't actually seen anyone use one.

Ren flowed through the most difficult forms he knew with ease, the connection with the kyber crystal in his blade making him feel more connected to the Force than usual as he moved. All else faded from his focus but the harmony of his blade with the Force. A sudden thought reminded him that Hux may be watching, along with a giddy hope that he might be impressed, but even this was distant and outside his focus at the moment.

After he completed the final movement of his sixth form he decided to move on to his next exercise, and since his focus and connection to the Force seemed uncommonly strong, he decided to increase the challenge a bit. He retrieved a length of black fabric from an equipment storage panel, and once he activated the training drones, he tied it around his eyes. As a blindfold. He knew he had 30 seconds after activation before the drones began their attacks, and he took slow breaths to center himself, reaching out with his senses through the Force to feel the movements of each drone around him. Immediately when the allotted 30 seconds ended the barrage of low-level blaster fire began, each blast strong enough to sting sharply, but not to significantly injure. Ren deftly sensed and blocked bolt after bolt before they could connect.

Hux went through his exercises, even though he was very distracted by Lord Ren. It was strangely elegant, what he did, almost like dancing. He was balancing on one leg with the other stretched behind him when he saw the drones start to fire on Lord Ren. And he was blindfolded! He almost fell, but caught himself as he watched intently. Lord Ren deflected the bolts with apparent ease.

The drones were programmed to gradually increase the difficulty of their attack patterns and the frequency of their attacks the longer the exercise went on. Ren pushed himself to keep up, a sheen of sweat breaking out from the exertion. He sensed that he would miss a blast before he felt the sting of it on his left shoulder, and then on his right thigh before he could recover. Realizing he'd reached the peak of his skills for the day, he raised his right hand, freezing the drones and a scattering of their small blaster bolts in place. He held them there as he deactivated his saber and untied the blindfold, using the fabric to wipe the sweat from his brow. He stepped clear of the circle of drones, deactivating them and releasing their stray bolts to connect harmlessly with the wall. Looking up, he located Hux to see how he was faring in his exercises as he contemplated whether he should move on to something else or call it quits for the day.

Hux forgot all about his exercises as he watched Lord Ren. He let out a little gasp when he saw one of the blaster bolts hit his shoulder, then another his thigh. He covered his mouth so he wouldn't distract him. He was glad of that, as after that Lord Ren froze blaster bolts in midair and he let out another gasp, this time impressed. He didn't know the Force could do that. When the blaster bolts had hit the wall, Hux ran up to Lord Ren. "My lord, you're injured!" he said worriedly. "Do you have bacta somewhere?"

Ren startled slightly at Hux's concern. "Oh... no, it's okay, look." He turned to show Hux his bare shoulder, which had a red welt where the bolt had struck, but was otherwise uninjured. "See? It's nothing. They're just training drones; their blasters can't do any serious harm."

"Oh," Hux said, calming when he saw the welt. "Would you like me to put some lotion on it at least?"

"I wouldn't mind, but I'll need a shower first, I think." Ren said, still feeling a bit flattered that Hux had been so concerned for his wellbeing. "Are you through exercising for the day?"

Hux nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Or I could lick the sweat off of you, my lord."

"Yes, I’m done."

Ren's eyes went wide and he blushed at Hux's suggestion, then he chuckled softly. "I don’t know. Did you enjoy watching me train that much, or is that just a suggestion to help me relax after a hard workout?"

"I did enjoy watching you train. You were... amazing, my lord. But usually being licked clean is much better than showering."

Ren grinned at Hux's praise. He hadn't allowed anyone to watch him train in a very long time, so he really wasn't sure what an outside viewer would think. "I see. Well... why don't we compromise? We could shower together." Ren hadn't ever tried bathing with a lover before, but it seemed like it could be a pleasant, intimate experience even if it didn't develop into sex.

Hux considered that for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, we could do that."

"All right. Come on, then. My own bathing facilities are better than the ones here." Ren said, smiling. He put his saber away and lead Hux back to his personal quarters.

Back in his room, he quickly shed his sweat-soaked clothes, comfortable enough in front of Hux now not to be self-conscious and still warm enough after his exercise not to mind the chill. He went into the bathroom and started the water in his spacious shower to let it warm for a bit. "Have you bathed with partners before?"

Hux followed Kylo back to his quarters, stripping as well. "You mean with masters. And yes, I have."

Sometimes Kylo seemed to forget he was a slave, which wasn't a good thing for either of them.

Ren nodded absently. "Right, of course. I wasn't sure if this was the sort of thing your previous masters would have asked you to do." He checked the temperature of the shower and stepped inside, leaving the glass door open for Hux. "I don't really know much of what things have been like for you with other masters, but I'm afraid to ask for many details. I doubt I'd like much of what I'd here."

"Many things, but this is one of them," Hux said, stepping into the shower after Kylo. "Yes, like I said when we first met, my life hadn't been pleasant," he said. He grabbed the soap and poured some in his hand, starting to rub it on Lord Ren’s chest.

Ren let out a pleased sigh, leaning slightly into Hux's touch. He poured some soap into his own hands and began to wash Hux in return, starting with his shoulders and working his way over his arms and chest. "I hope to change that. I want to give you a more pleasant life."

"Believe me, my lord, you already have," Hux said, moving down to wash Lord Ren’s belly, feeling his taut muscles there.

"I'm glad to hear it." Ren said, smiling softly. He could already see the benefits of showering with a partner, as he was enjoying the feel of Hux's hands on his skin. He ran his own hands over Hux's stomach and sides, appreciating his lean form and smooth skin. He hesitated a moment, reaching out to Hux's mind to gage his reaction as went lower, starting with Hux's hips and moving down and inward to wash his genitals, not specifically intending for his touch to be sexual, but not wanting to shy away from washing any part of Hux's body, either.

It was still strange to have someone else's hands on his penis. It wasn't a bad strange, though. He paused in his washing before he got to Lord Ren’s penis. "Would you prefer to do this yourself, my lord?" he asked.

"I don't mind, darling. But I'd just as gladly do it myself if you'd rather." Ren said, thinking he'd surely be able to control his libido long enough for Hux to wash him, if he chose to. In the meantime, he selected one of his favorite scented shampoos. It was one of the most expensive of his bath products, but he knew it would add a nice boost to the lustrous shine of Hux's coppery hair and that was definitely something he'd like to see. "I suppose we should wash our hair in turns. Let me know when you're ready, and I'll do yours."

Hux chuckled. "I've had this in my ass and in my mouth. I'm definitely all right with washing it." He washes his genitals clinically, pretty sure that Kylo didn't want sex at that time.  
He nodded. "I'm ready when you are, my lord." He rinsed off his hands in the spray.

Ren huffed a laugh in response to Hux's comment. "That's a fair point." He was pleasantly surprised, though, that for once Hux didn't seem to be trying to initiate sex. Tempting as it already was to be standing naked in the shower with their hands all over each other, he was sure he wouldn't have been able to resist if he did. But it was strangely pleasant in another way to be doing this.

Once Hux said he was ready, Ren poured some of the fragrant shampoo into his palm. "Close your eyes, darling." He said, then he reached up to work the shampoo into Hux's hair, gently massaging his scalp as he did so. Then he carefully tilted Hux's head into the shower spray, running fingers through this hair to rinse it and, unable to resist, he leaned to finish with a soft kiss before releasing him.

Hux closed his eyes, letting out a little hum of pleasure as Kylo massaged his scalp. He opened his eyes, smiling at the kiss. "Now it's your turn," he said, pouring some of the shampoo into his hands.

"Right, of course." Ren said, smiling and wetting his hair thoroughly in the spray, then turning his back to Hux, thinking it might be a better angle to reach most of his hair. "Is this easier?"

"Yes, this is easier," Hux said, reaching up and massaging the shampoo into Lord Ren’s hair. "All done."

Ren honestly couldn't remember the last time someone else had washed his hair, and he couldn't deny it was a nice sensation. When Hux declared him done, he turned again to rinse his hair. "Thank you. That was pleasant." He said. He quickly washed his face and finished up before turning off the shower and grabbing a couple of plush, oversized towels, wrapping one around Hux before getting out to dry off.

Grabbing a clean robe, he shrugged into it and took a seat in front of a large mirror and gestured for Hux to join him as he started in applying his various moisturizers and leave-in hair products.

"Yes, it was pleasant, my lord," Hux said. He dried off with the towel, then got into his robe. He watched Lord Ren as he applied products to his hair. It seemed a lot of expensive products went into keeping his hair silky smooth, but he was royalty.

Ren applied a moisturizer to his face, then smiled at Hux through the mirror and slid over a bit on the bench seat. "Come join me, darling. I have some things that would be nice in your hair.

Truthfully Ren was starting to feel anxious again about the gala. They would need to leave for that soon, and he was going to have to try to at least outwardly appear dispassionate and uncaring about Hux while they were there. He wanted to take the opportunity to show Hux all the extra care that he could before then.

Hux smiled back and sat down. "I hope it's not anything too expensive, my lord, I don't deserve that."

"That's not for you to worry about. Anyway, it pleases me to use them on you. How could you argue with that?" Ren said, smirking as he selected products for Hux's hair. He'd lost track of how much most of them cost, but it wasn't as though expense would actually deter him from using them on Hux, anyway.

Hux's hair didn't have much in the way of natural curl, so he ignored his various curl-related styling products in favor of something that would increase softness and shine. He rubbed a small amount of product between his palms, then worked it through Hux's damp hair. "To think, your hair is already so soft and shiny without any product at all... do you even use any moisturizers or anything on your face?"

Hux chuckled at Lord Ren's logic. "I suppose you're right."

He watched Lord Ren in the mirror as he applied something to his hair, smiling at the compliment. "Usually my masters don't want to waste expensive products on me."

Ren's brows drew together and his nose wrinkled slightly in irritation as he selected a light moisturizer/sunscreen for Hux's face. "That's something I don't understand. Why do people spend so much money on slaves if they don't intend to take properly care of them? I was always taught to take care of my belongings. The condition on one's property is a reflection on themselves. Especially for rulers or leaders. If you take good care of your property, it shows that you can be trusted to care for the people under your authority as well. If you don't even take care of your own things, how are your people supposed to trust you to look after them?" He moved back in front of Hux and gently turned his face toward him so he could apply the moisturizer, carefully smoothing it into his skin. "If something belongs to me, then it represents me, and I take care of it as I would myself. But apparently most people who own slaves don't follow that philosophy. It's like a point of pride for them to spend their wealth purchasing people just so they can show off how horrible and cruel they can be. It's disgusting." He sighed heavily and looked away. "I'm really not looking forward having you attend this gala with me tomorrow. But if I don't bring you with me, I may as well not go at all."

Hux closed his eyes as Lord Ren applied the moisturizer. "From what I've experienced, royals usually buy pretty or interesting slaves to show off. It's usually in private they... show their true natures. It is stressful being a royal, and slaves are good stress relief. It's usually the wealthy that don't have any responsibilities that are cruel in public and in private."  
"I will be fine, my lord, really," he said, trying to reassure him. "Are... are you going to lend me to others? Sometimes it's considered impolite if you don't." He hated being lent out, especially if there was more than one that wanted to try him at once.

Ren bristled at the thought. "I will not. I'll make it very clear that no one is to touch you but me. I don't care if it's impolite." This was one area where he wouldn't compromise. If necessary, he wouldn't hesitate to use his abilities to dissuade attention from Hux.

He finished applying products and gave Hux a soft peck on the lips. "There. You were already stunning, but now you'll be even more so."

Hux nodded in relief. "That's good to know."

He smiled. "Thank you, my lord."

Ren smiled back. "You're welcome. Now, if you'd like you may tend to these grave blaster wounds I suffered during training today." He said, smirking as he pulled his robe down off his shoulder to expose the welt.

Hux laughed, and found some lotion with soothing properties, rubbing it gently into the wound. "Now, wasn't there one on your leg as well?"

Ren sighed contentedly as Hux's ministrations relieved the lingering sting of the mild injury. "Yes... here." He said, and pulled his robe aside to expose his right thigh which sported another red welt.

Hux poured more lotion into his hands and rubbed the other welt. "Now would you like me to kiss it better, my lord?" he asked teasingly.

Ren chuckled. "Well, you have demonstrated that your mouth has properties which defy any known science, but I don't think that will be necessary. Thanks to your efforts, I may yet survive." He stood and checked the chrono on the wall. They needed to board a transport within the next couple of hours, but his servants should have already prepared and loaded his luggage. There was still some time left to relax before he needed to dress and depart. "Come sit with me a while before we have to leave," he said, and went out into his room to lounge by the window.

Hux laughed, a bright, genuine one. He couldn't really remember laughing before being owned by Lord Ren.

He nodded, kneeling next to him. "Am I going to wear my outfit, my lord?"

Ren smiled when he heard Hux's laugh, incredibly pleased to know he'd been the one to inspire it. Hux had a pleasant laugh, and Ren hoped he'd have more opportunities to hear it.

"I would love for you to wear it. I'm sure you would put half of the guests to shame. Although... you're probably more familiar with these types of things than I am. What were slaves usually expected to wear to events you've attended in the past?"

Hux smiled, then thought for a moment. "It depends on if you'd like to show off my appearance, or your wealth."

Ren thought that over for a moment. "I'm assuming that if I want to show off my wealth I would dress you elaborately, but if I want to show off your appearance I would have you nearly naked. Am I correct?"

Hux nodded. "Yes. And I don't mind either way, my lord."

"I see... well. As beautiful as you are I'm sure your appearance will be noticed either way, but since I don't intend to let anyone else touch you I probably shouldn't encourage anyone by dressing you too provocatively. So I suppose I'll just have to display my wealth. I hope having you better dressed than most of the attending delegates will get the point across," Ren said after a moment of consideration.

Hux nodded. "That makes sense, my lord."

"That's settled then. I'll see that your outfit is among my luggage." Ren picked up his datapad to note some last-minute additions to his luggage, including the fine green robes he had given Hux. "We'll be sleeping on the transport tonight, but the gala begins in the morning. It'll be evening there by the time difference, though."

Hux nodded. It would be nice to be dressed up in something nice. And he doubted there would be any risk of him forgetting his place at this gala. "I'll be on my best behavior, my lord."

"I don't have any doubts about that, darling. You've been nothing but perfect so far." Ren said. He was much more concerned about his own behavior at this event than Hux's. As much progress as he'd made with controlling his emotions since he was young, he was well aware that his temper could still be a problem under certain circumstances. Having to sit idly by and witness other people, potentially including Hux, being mistreated was certainly going to test the limits of his self-control.

He checked the chrono again and sighed. "I suppose we should get dressed, since it would be unseemly for us to leave the palace in pajamas." He said, and got up to select something appropriate but comfortable to wear for the trip.

"Nobody is perfect, my lord, and I am most certainly not," Hux said.

He nodded and stood up. "What should I wear, my lord?"

"Very well. You aren't perfect. You simply exceed my every expectation." Ren said.

He picked through his wardrobe, eyeing things which would suit Hux's coloring. "I have a few things you could choose from. Do you prefer robes, or something more like a shirt and trousers?"

"You flatter me, my lord," Hux replied. “And… probably robes."

"All right. Let's see. How about this?" Ren pulled out a long burgundy robe with wide sleeves which could be considered simple if not for the delicate silver embroidery around the collar, down the front, and around the hems of the sleeves. "I'm a bit broader than you, so it should be loose and comfortable."

"That's beautiful, my lord," Hux said. "I like it. The color is nice."

"If you like it, it's yours. The color suits you." Ren said, smiling and holding the sleeve up next to Hux's face. "It contrasts with your eyes and makes them stand out."

Hux was about to protest, but he nodded. It would be good to have some more clothes to wear around the palace, and this didn't look too expensive. "Thank you, my lord." He put on the robes.

"Beautiful. It looks better on you than it ever did on me." Ren said, glad that Hux hadn't protested the gift. He really needed to scan Hux's measurements and order him a wardrobe of his own, so he'd have things to wear that were properly tailored to fit him.

He sorted through a mass of black clothing to select some things for himself and quickly dressed in a pair of closely tailored trousers and a loose tunic under an asymmetrical waistcoat and a heavy cloak, all of which were black with only a few silver embellishments. "What do you think? Do I look sufficiently respectable?"

"You flatter me," Hux said, smiling at Lord Ren.

"Very respectable," Hux said., looking him over appreciatively. "Would you mind if I started calling you master now? I want to get back into the habit so I don't mess up when we get there."

"Thank you. If it meets your approval, then I'm satisfied." Ren said, enjoying Hux's appreciative gaze.

He nodded, not liking it, but knowing it was probably a good idea. "Is there anything more appropriate I should call you?"

"Try not to call me darling, that's not appropriate for a slave. Just my name or slave is all right, my-- Master."

Ren nodded again, feeling an uncomfortable pinch of sadness just hearing Hux call him "master" again. "That won't be an easy adjustment, but I'll do my best." He collected his datapad and checked that everything he heeded would be loaded on the transport. "Looks like everything is ready. Come on then-" he caught himself before "darling" could roll off his tongue, but couldn't quite bring himself to correct it to "slave." He sighed quietly. "We should get to the transport. We'll be departing in just a few minutes. Follow me." He turned and lead the way toward the transport hangar.

Hux nodded and followed Lord Ren. "And, Master, I'm sure you feel bad about this, but I don't want you to worry about me. I know you won't mean anything you do or say. You're much too kind for that. And I can take it, I'm sure I've been through much worse than anything they can throw at me."

Ren smiled sadly at that. It was good to know Hux wouldn't hold whatever disasters awaited them at the gala against him, but he hated the reminder that Hux had suffered under his previous owners, and the thought of he might suffer again under his watch. "Thank you. I know you're strong enough to withstand this, but I still hate to put you through it. I'll be glad when it's all over."

They boarded the transport, which was comfortable and luxurious. Ren took a seat as the pilot ran preflight checks and prepared to depart. As much as Ren would have preferred piloting himself he conceded the fact that for appearances he shouldn't do things himself that were typically considered servants' work, which unfortunately included piloting.

Hux was sure that he would be glad when it was over as well. Even though it would give him the chance to see other slaves, and maybe even speak to them. He wouldn't get the chance while with Lord Ren.

He looked around appreciatively at the transport, and knelt at Lord Ren's feet, resting his head on his lap.

Ren petted Hux's hair as the transport took off, hoping that was an affectionate gesture that wouldn't be too out-of-place. He wanted to tell Hux he didn’t need to behave this way just yet, but he knew he needed to acclimate himself to this or he could never behave convincingly. "It will be some time yet before we arrive. There's a bedchamber through the door on the right. You can go lie down whenever you get tired or bored."

Hux closed his eyes contentedly. He opened them when Lord Ren spoke. "A bedchamber? Would you like to have sex before we arrive? Or a blowjob? It will help you be more relaxed."

"Oh-" Ren flushed slightly. Honestly, it would probably help him sleep, and he needed to be well rested to handle the negotiations. But he also knew he should be practicing the cold, distant façade he was going to need to maintain for this event, and he didn’t think he could do that during sex. "I don't know. Shouldn't I be practicing being cold and uncaring to you?"

"Yes, that would probably be smart," Hux said thoughtfully. "You could practice while I gave you a blowjob. Or I could give you a massage."

"I don't think I'd really be able to enjoy any sort of sex without being... affectionate." Ren said after a moment of consideration. He realized he'd already come to care for Hux too much to even pretend to be uncaring during anything physically intimate. Even now he just wanted to gather Hux close and kiss him. He was starting to realize that this trip might be even more difficult than he'd expected. "Maybe just a massage for now?"

Hux didn't really understand that, but Lord Ren seemed to be a very affectionate person. "I can do that," he says, standing up.

"Thank you," Ren said, and got up to lead the way into the bedchamber. He realized belatedly that thanking a slave was likely inappropriate, but at least he hadn't almost called Hux "darling" this time.

The bedchamber was, of course, much smaller than his room in the palace, but still plush and comfortable with a large bed. Tall as he was, Ren always insisted on a large bed so he'd have plenty of room without any of his long limbs hanging off the edge.

Keeping his back to Hux, he quickly undressed down to his trousers and climbed onto the bed, laying face-down as Hux had instructed him to do when he'd given him a massage that first night he'd been Ren's.

Hux followed Kylo into the bedchamber. "Do you have any oils or lotion?" he asked.

"Yes. In the bedside drawer." Ren said, making himself comfortable and trying to relax his tired muscles and trusting Hux to find the massage oils. The bedside drawer was well stocked with all manner of erotic necessities, since Ren had found that some of the functions he traveled to turned out to be good places to find temporary bed partners. So long as he was careful to avoid misunderstandings or incidents which could hinder any current or future negotiations he might be involved in. Though he wasn't above using amorous activities to tip negotiations in his favor if the situation warranted. Although he'd grown up well aware that his appearance didn't exactly have universal appeal, he'd been surprised to learn how many actually did find him alluring enough to favor him in negotiations in exchange for his attentions. Whether or not Hux could guess any of this based on the things he stocked in his transport's bedchamber, Ren supposed he need not be embarrassed. It wasn't as though Hux was likely to judge him for his sexual proclivities.

Hux opened the drawer and rummaged for the oils. He was a little surprised by the contents in the drawer, but he supposed it was better to be well prepared.

He found what he was looking for a poured them into his hands, climbing onto the bed between Lord Ren's legs and starting his massage with his neck muscles.

Ren sighed and relaxed under Hux's skillful touch. "You're so good at this. I may never bother to hire a masseuse again."

Hux smiled at the praise. "Well I was trained in this, so there's no real need to hire a masseuse."

Ren hummed in pleasure. "Good to know. Yet another reason to keep you around."

Hux slowly worked his way down Lord Ren’s body. When he was finished he put the oils away. "You were much less tense than the first time I did this."

"Well. I've had some time to grow comfortable with you." Ren said. He turned over and stretched languidly as he watched Hux finish putting things away when a thought occurred to him. "Did any of your previous masters ever ask you to fuck them?"

Hux was surprised by the question. "Uh, no. But I had a Mistress once, and I fucked her."

"Yes, of course. Naturally..." Ren said with a snide huff. He wished he could say he was surprised to hear that, but he assumed the sorts of men who usually owned slaves were probably also the sorts who fancied themselves unerringly dominant. As if there might be something submissive about getting off in any way other than putting their cock in someone. "Well, your other masters obviously didn't know what they were missing."

Hux tilted his head slightly. He wasn't sure if Lord Ren was disappointed in him or his former masters.

He hadn't expected to hear that. "Are you the sort that enjoys that, Master?"

"I do enjoy being fucked on occasion, though I rarely get the opportunity." Ren rolled onto his side to face Hux. "Most of my partners are attracted to me because of my physique, and they like the idea of being passive while I take control."

"Well, I was trained in all kinds of pleasure, even though the emphasis was on receiving. If you want, I could fuck you."

"Oh, really?" Ren grinned slightly and his cheeks flushed. "I think I'd like that. Though it doesn't necessarily need to be tonight." As much as he would enjoy having Hux fuck him, he knew he was becoming increasingly attached to Hux. That was worrisome in itself, but more so as he tried to distance himself in preparation for the gala. "Maybe when all this is over, and we're back home."

"That sounds like a plan," Hux said. He got into bed with Lord Ren.

Ren wrapped his arms around Hux and pulled him closer, pretending that perhaps he only did so for the warmth Hux's body heat provided. "We'll be arriving in a few hours. I should try to sleep." He wasn't really sure if he could sleep, but hoped the comfortable warmth combined with the soft hum of the transport's engines might lull him to sleep if he could just keep his thoughts quiet.

Hux let out a little contented hum as Lord Ren held him. He closed his eyes and managed to fall asleep after about a half an hour.

Ren held Hux close and listened to his breathing as it evened out into sleep. Eventually he managed to doze off as well.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later the transport arrived, and an alarm went off to wake them with some time to spare to prepare for the gala. Ren reluctantly awoke and sat up, not at all pleased to be awake, and dreading the day ahead.

Ren suppressed a groan as he reached for his datapad and signaled for the servants who had accompanied them to prepare breakfast, then reached to gently wake Hux. “It’s time. We need to get dressed.”

Hux opened his eyes, blinking wearily for a moment. He sat up and yawned. "Would you like to shower first, Master? Or we could shower together if it's big enough."

Ren considered for a moment. “It’s probably big enough to shower together, but you’re very distracting. It would probably be faster to shower separately. If you’d like you can help yourself to breakfast while I shower, and I’ll eat while you shower, and then we can help each other dress for then event. How does that sound?”

Hux chuckled. "Yes, I can eat while you shower."

Ren smiled. “All right. I’ll be quick.” He kissed Hux softly then went to shower, and servants brought in breakfast shortly after he left. He did his best to be fast as he showered and applied conditioning products to his hair, wanting to be quick but knowing he needed to look his best for this event. But he had a tendency to take far too long in the shower, and he wanted to be sure Hux had plenty of time not to rush. As soon as he finished, he emerged wrapped in a fresh, warm house robe and seated himself to pour a cup of caf. 

“Your turn.” He checked the chrono on his datapad, pleased to see he’d been faster than usual. “Take your time. We’re still well ahead of schedule.”

Hux smiled at the kiss. He went over and looked at the selection, choosing a tea and starting it steeping while he ate.

He looked up when Lord Ren emerged, finishing up his food and tea and standing up. "All right, Master."

He took a shower, washing his hair and body and then getting out, drying his hair and body. 

"If I talked to you in my head, would you be able to hear it?" Hux asked, walking over to Lord Ren.

Ren took his time to pick out his clothing and accessories as he ate his breakfast and sipped his caf. By the time Hux emerged from the shower, he was just finishing up. He looked up at Hux’s question. “Yes. I should be able to hear it. I don’t know for sure if I would be able to communicate back, though. If you aren’t Force sensitive, you may not be able to hear me. Some non-sensitives can, but they usually have a deep connection with the Force user communicating with them.”

Hux nodded. "Well that might be a way for me to reassure you I'm all right." He didn't want Lord Ren stepping in for him if something happened that he thought Hux couldn't handle. That might ruin his negotiations.

“I would appreciate that. And you could also tell me if you need something to stop. There are a lot of ways that I could step in, even if just subtly, if you find something unpleasant.” Ren laid his chosen clothing out on the bed, along with the green silken robe he’d given Hux. “We should get dressed. Would you like me to assist you in putting on your robe?”

Hux nodded, but he wouldn't let Lord Ren know unless it was something really awful.

He smiled. "I'm all right, Master. And I'm the one that's supposed to be saying that to you. So would you like me to assist you in putting on your robe?"

Ren smiled back. “No, thank you. I think I’ll manage with it. Though I may ask for your help with my hair when I get to that.” He shed his robe and went about dressing in ornate, asymmetrical layers of black clothing with platinum accents, then sat in front of the vanity mirror with a variety of cosmetics and jeweled accessories. “Is hair dressing anything you’re trained in? I don’t need anything terribly ornate, my hair isn’t really long enough for that, but it does become exhausting to do it myself without being able to see what I’m doing.”

Hux put on the green robe slowly and carefully. He didn't want to damage anything this fine.

"It's not something I was trained in, that's usually the job of a household slave or servant. But my mistress had me do her hair, so I can do a decent job." He stepped behind Lord Ren. "Would you like your hair up or down?"

“Up, I think. Simple braids or a bun, or something like that. With these.” Ren picked up a set of platinum hair clips set with glittering blood red jewels and handed them to Hux. “Would it be appropriate for you to wear jewels? I have some things that would go well with that robe.”

Hux nodded. "I could do that." He set down the hair clips and grabbed a brush, brushing Lord Ren's hair out. "Hmm. If it was something inexpensive, that should be all right."

Ren chuckled “I don’t believe I have any inexpensive jewels. Maybe I’ll have to save your jewels for another occasion, then. One where you’ll be attending as my companion rather than my slave.”

Hux considered for a moment, then decided on doing a bun. He had liked the way Lord Ren looked with that before. He put his hair up in an elegant bun, then put the two clips on either side of it. "All done," he said, holding up a hand mirror so Lord Ren could see in the back. "Tell me what you think. I can redo it if you don't like it."

Ren checked the hairstyle Hux had given him and smiled. “This will do perfectly, thank you. I’ll be just a few more minutes and I’ll be ready to go.”

Now that his hair was back out of his face, Ren applied cosmetics. He went with a translucent powder to make his face pale and diminish the moles on his face a bit rather than the opaque white that was traditional for Naboo royalty. After all, this was in homage to his heritage, not direct imitation. He painted the Scar of Remembrance on his lower lip in a dark grey that was just a touch lighter than black and with a hint of metallic shimmer and forwent the twin spots of “Balance” and “Symmetry.” He brushed in charcoal colored makeup around his eyes and nearly down to the crest of his cheekbones. Hopefully the heavy makeup would serve to make him look stoic and intimidating as well as helping to disguise his expressions should he be unable to keep distress or anger from his face at some of the things he might witness.

His makeup finished, he stood and placed his intricate circlet on his head, then shrugged a heavy cloak of fine fabric with silver trim and embellishments over his shoulders. “There. What do you think?”

Hux combed and smoothed his hair down, then watched Lord Ren apply his makeup through the mirror. It was quite something to watch.

"You look amazing, Master," he said in slight awe. "I could almost not recognize you."

Ren smirked. “Thank you. That should work in my favor in several ways. It helps to disguise my age somewhat. People at these events are often much older than I am and inclined to ignore me for my youth, thinking me inexperienced and naïve. Really, most of them are fools who think their age has made them wise.”

He approached Hux and reached up to touch his cheek delicately. “You, of course, look lovely. I’ll be proud to be seen with you. Although, there’s one last thing…” Ren’s mouth quirked slightly in distaste as he withdrew a long, thin silver chain and attached one end to the collar around Hux’s neck. “As much as I dislike this, I don’t want anyone questioning that you’re mine and that they’d best keep their hands off of you. And I want to keep you close, if I can. But you can always tell me if you’d rather not be at my side for a moment.”

Hux smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, my lord."

He nodded. "I understand, my lord. It doesn't bother me. But... I probably will be touched. Just so you are aware. They wouldn't do more than a pet or little grab without asking you for permission. But it doesn't bother me. And I'm sure I'll want to stay by your side, that will definitely be the safest place."

Ren nodded his understanding and reached up to stroke Hux's hair, being careful not to dishevel it. "I'll do my best to keep you safe, darling," he murmured.

He kissed Hux softly and brushed away the slight smudge of makeup he left on Hux's lower lip with his thumb, then stepped away. "Come on, then. Let's get this over with." Schooling his features and turning with purpose, he led the way off the transport and into the gala venue.

"Try not to call me that when we're out there," Hux said softly.

He nodded and walked just behind Lord Ren, keeping his head down as he walked.

Ren gave his name to the door person, who then announced his entrance to the event as he entered the main hall. He could sense Hux's presence just behind him without having to look back at him continuously, but he kept a tight grip on the chain nonetheless.

Scanning the crowd, Ren was pleased to see that he and Hux were among the best dressed at the event. That meant those in charge would surely take notice of him and hopefully his flagrant display of wealth would make them eager to negotiate with him.

It seemed almost everyone in the room was accompanied by a slave, which was enough to make Ren uncomfortable even aside from the manner in which many of the slaves were being treated. He resisted the urge to curl his lip in disgust when he noticed one man with a young Twi'lek slave whom he had made to crawl on the floor and sit at his feet like a dog. Ren wanted nothing more than to assault the man and steal the poor girl away to safety, but that wasn't why he was here right now. Unfortunately, negotiations for the kyber crystals were more important at the moment, so Ren averted his gaze and made his way further into the crowd to mingle.

Hux gave little nods to the slaves he passed and received one in return. Even though they couldn’t really say anything there was a solidarity between them. They had been through the same things, and they were the same status.

There were a few brushes as he walked through the room, but people usually didn't get really grabby until after they had had some alcohol. And now that he wasn't dressed as scantily he probably wouldn't attract the eye as much, in a sexual way.

Ren moved through the crowd exchanging cordial greetings with the other guests and managing to keep a polite smile on his face even though he cringed inwardly at some of the individuals who greeted him. After all, he'd had plenty of practice at this, though the company wasn't usually quite this contemptible. He accepted a glass of champagne from a passing server for appearances, but didn't drink. He needed to keep his mind clear for this.

Ren reached out his awareness to brush the minds of those around him, sensing their intentions and trying to steer Hux away from any with ill or lecherous thoughts. Ahead he could see the host of the event; someone he recognized from his past attempts at dealings with this planet. The last time they'd met, he'd scoffed at Ren as a powerless charlatan simply because he hadn't owned a slave. Perhaps he would take him more seriously now that he had Hux.

Ren pretended to sip his champagne as he approached the host, a disgusting, sagging lump of a man. Odds were good that he was the one Ren needed to impress for these negotiations to go well. "This is quite an event you've put together, Lord Siln. You have my compliments."

Siln turned to look Ren over with a critical eye before his face split into a smug grin. "Lord Wen, isn't it? I didn't expect to see you. A pleasure, of course. And I see you've brought a... friend?"

Ren smiled thinly, sensing that Siln had gotten his name wrong intentionally and suspected that Hux was a servant he'd brought along, play acting as a slave. "It's 'Ren,' actually. And this one is no friend, it belongs to me." Ren winced inwardly at speaking of Hux as if he were a thing rather than a person, but he needed to be convincing. He tugged the chain slightly to draw Hux forward and gripped his jaw, gently but with the appearance of carelessness for Hux’s comfort, turning his face as if for Siln's inspection. "My favorite one, anyway, with its rare coloring. Isn't it fetching?" As much as he hoped Siln would be impressed with Hux, he also hoped he wouldn't take too much interest in him. It would take careful manipulation of Siln's mind to make it appear to others that he had simply changed his mind should he want to touch or "borrow" Hux.

Hux stepped forward until he was just in front of Lord Ren so the other man could inspect him. He kept his eyes down, but when his chin was lifted he looked at the man in front of him. He felt bad for his slave, he was a disgusting man

'He looks like he needs pins to hold his skin up,' he tried to project into Lord Ren's mind.

Ren picked up Hux's projected thought and smirked, barely suppressing a laugh. He tried to project his own amusement and approval at the comment in return, hoping Hux might pick up at least a hint of it.

Siln eyes Hux appreciatively and stepped closer. Ren could sense that he was interested in Hux and planning to put his disgusting hands on Hux, which Ren couldn't bear the thought of even if it was just to better inspect Hux. Preemptively, he leaned closer and brought the Force wrap around Siln's mind as he pitched his voice just so to keep it from being heard by anyone other than the three of them. "He's a stunning specimen, but I'm sure you much prefer your own slaves," he said, focusing his will for Siln to leave Hux be into the words.

Siln's eyes glazed over briefly before he stepped back again. "He's a stunning specimen, but I much prefer my own slaves."

Hux caught a little of Lord Ren's amusement at his words.

He blinked in surprise when Lord Siln just... did as Lord Ren said. It must have been the Force, but Hux hadn't thought that was possible.

Ren smiled in relief that Siln had been so easy to manipulate. He would still have to be careful, though, lest anyone catch him in any further attempts. "Thank you, Lord Siln. He is a very unique specimen. But you and I are very different men, so I'm sure we have very different tastes." He tugged the chain again to indicate that Hux should resume his position behind him, hoping that would be the end of any attention directed at Hux. "Speaking of valuable possessions, I hear you've come into possession of some rather desirable exports recently."

Siln grinned smugly. "Indeed, Lord Wen. But the evening is young, and I have so many festivities planned. It's important to me that my guests enjoy themselves before we bore ourselves with business matters."

Ren gave a slightly pained smile. "It's 'Ren,' sir," he corrected again. "And of course. It wouldn't do to distract ourselves from your doubtlessly well planned event with trade negotiations, I'm sure."

Siln barked an ugly laugh, clearly amused at his continued insistence to call Ren by the wrong name. "I quite agree, my lord. Relax and enjoy yourself. I'm sure you'll be pleased with the amusements I have planned."

Ren continued to force a smile, already frustrated to have negotiations delayed. He sorely doubted he would enjoy anything Siln had planned.

Hux obeyed the tug on his leash and stood just behind Lord Ren again, his eyes down but listening to their conversation. This man must be important, or think he was important, to talk to Lord Ren that way.

Ren continued to make painful small talk with Siln and the other guests while they progressively downed more and more champagne. After a time, Siln called for the guests to seat themselves at large dining tables as servers began to bring out food and even more champagne. Ren made sure he was seated near Siln in case he could be persuaded to discuss negotiations over dinner. Whatever festivities Siln had planned to entertain during dinner, he hoped they wouldn't be too terribly offensive.

The slaves knelt at the sides of their masters. Sometimes there would be cushions if they would be kneeling for long periods of time, but this time there were blocks of sandpaper. Hux lifted his robe so he wouldn't ruin it, then knelt. He heard one slave pleading quietly but there was a loud smacking noise and they stopped complaining.

'This is all right, these are used in training to teach us not to fidget when we kneel. It's not so bad if you don't move too much,' he projected to assure Lord Ren he was all right.

Ren pretended to take a sip from his drink to hide the distress on his face. He tried to project his concern to Hux along with a stream of conscious thought. 'Please be careful, my darling, I'll not let these people harm you, love, I can't allow it.' He wasn't sure if Hux could pick up any of what he sent. He hoped he caught a sense of it, though if he could hear the exact thoughts he projected that might be a concern. It was much harder to filter out affection from thought than from speech, and Hux probably shouldn't know how deeply Ren had already come to care for him. At least not until Ren had more time to fully acknowledge it himself.


	9. Chapter 9

To distract himself from his inner turmoil, as well as his distress at the treatment of Hux and the other slaves, he struck up some bland conversation about the food and tried to subtly steer the now mildly inebriated Siln's attention toward negotiations for the kyber crystals.

The sandpaper was definitely uncomfortable, and Hux's knees got rubbed a few times when he couldn't help but shift his weight.

Siln had arranged for scantily clad dancers to perform during dinner, which Ren feigned interest in while he continued trying to chat with Siln. Ren resisted the urge to reach out to Hux and stroke his hair in reassurance as dinner dragged on. Just as he thought he was making progress leading the discussion to negotiations, Siln dismissed the dancers and called for dessert and more drink.

Eventually, dessert was finished and Ren sighed with relief that Hux and the other slaves would surely be allowed to get up now. He stood with the other guests and resisted the urge to help Hux up as well as servers cleared away the remains of dinner and moved the tables aside. Ren hoped that negotiations might begin in earnest now, but somehow he doubted it.

Hux watched the dancers, since there wasn't anything else to do. He internally winced when Lord Siln called for drink. This was when the guests would start to get more handsy.  
He stood up with a slight wince when dinner was over. His knees were torn but not bleeding, but his robes covered them so Lord Ren wouldn't worry, which was a good thing.

Several of the guests were quite drunk by this point. That would render them easier to manipulate with his abilities, but he could sense that some of them were considering the slaves around them with lustful intent, and that made him nervous to let his attention drift too far from Hux.

This evening was dragging on longer than he liked. He decided to take a more direct approach now. Surely Siln was drunk enough now that subtlety would be lost on him by now, anyway. "Lord Siln, I really must insist we discuss your trade interests for the kyber crystals you possess. This evening is wearing on, and I can't let the matter go undiscussed."

Siln scowled petulantly for a moment, as if Ren were spoiling his fun. "Very well, Wen, if you're going to be so insistent. But I do not conduct business in front of slaves. If you want to do this, we'll discuss it privately and you'll leave your pretty little slave here, understood?"

Ren hesitated, afraid of what might happen if he let Hux out of his sight among these drunken revelers who probably saw him as a party favor. He glanced at Hux briefly, wondering if he could send him back to the transport where he'd be safe, but he knew that likely wouldn't be appropriate. He projected his distress and concern to Hux, unsure what to do.

Siln smirked. "Don't worry. We'll carry out our negation there." He indicated a balcony with a conference table above, overlooking the open room they were currently in. "You'll be able to keep an eye on your slave. I wouldn't ask you to let your valuable property leave your sight."

Hux frowned slightly when he heard that he was going to be left alone. Without his Master there, people would probably go farther than they would with him there. And they were all drunk, this would be not very fun for him. He could get through it, though.

He almost wished Lord Ren wouldn't be able to see him. He didn't want him to interrupt his negotiations just because he was being groped.

'I'll be all right. You only need to interfere if they drag me off. They won't do anything too awful in public,’ he projected.

Ren nodded to Siln when he heard Hux's reassurance that he would be okay. He projected a surge of emotion in return: his worry for Hux, mingled inseparably with deep affection, and his distrust of the situation and the people here. 'Be careful, my darling' he projected desperately as he detached the chain from Hux's collar, then turned to follow Siln, no longer bothering to mask his irritation. "Very well. I'll abide by your rules here. Lead the way, sir."

Siln grinned, clearly enjoying Ren's irritation, then led the way up to the balcony followed by Ren and a few other guests in attendance for trade negotiations, leaving their slaves unattended amongst the other intoxicated party goers.

Once they arrived at the balcony, Ren made sure to take a seat with a clear view of Hux and the happenings on the lower level. It was quickly obvious that none of the others were remotely concerned for what might happen to their slaves. One pair seated near Ren were even placing bets with one another regarding which of the unattended slaves would gain the most attention and how they were likely to behave without their masters there to protect or instruct them like this was some sort of grotesque sporting event. Ren struggled to maintain an appearance of impassive boredom as he overheard one of them wager that "the pretty one in green" would garner plenty of attention, but that he was probably pampered and spoiled by his master and would panic and cry at the first one to get handsy with him.

Worried as he already was, the wagering and theorizing over how likely Hux was to be molested wasn't helping Ren's state of mind. He did his best to mentally block out this chatter as Siln finally opened the trade discussion, but he still kept a careful watch on Hux from his vantage point above.

Hux picked up on a bit of the affection Lord Ren was sending toward him, and 'careful, darling.' He nodded, watching Lord Ren and some others leave with Lord Siln, leaving their slaves behind. They huddled together nervously, but Hux knew that a large group of unattended slaves would draw attention, so he walked away from them and to the wall, away from most of the drunks. He leaned against it, and he could see Lord Ren was on the balcony now.

It took about ten minutes before he was noticed against the wall by two men. They stood in front of him, leering, obviously drunk. "Where's your Master?" one of them asked.

"In the balcony," Hux said, pointing. "He ordered me to wait here until he gets back."

They looked over their shoulders, then turned back to Hux. "Ah. So he's one of the ones here for business."

They pulled Hux away from the wall, turned him around, and one squeezed his ass. "This one's got a nice ass! Shame it's covered up."

The other one pulled up his robe enough so they could both see his ass, and they laughed. "Definitely nice," the other one said, squeezing it. Hux kept his face impassive the whole time.

"We might have to borrow you," the first one said, letting his robe drop.

"My master doesn't like sharing," Hux said firmly. "He's very possessive of me."

"Too bad," the first one said, giving him a slap on the ass as they walked off.

Hux took his spot on the wall again, glad they hadn't gone farther.

Ren noticed the two men approaching Hux and his gut clenched with dread. The pair of gamblers noticed as well and then murmured to one another, sounding impressed at Hux's composure as he was roughly manhandled and groped by the two men, then the gambler who had bet Hux would cry passed small bag of valuables to the other, having lost that bet.

A hot spike of anger surged through Ren and before he could make an effort to control it, the lights flickered in the balcony and the bulbs in nearest fixture burst, showering bits of glass on the floor. The group in the balcony all startled and gasped, Ren feigning his own reaction right along with the others. They all muttered over what might have caused it as Siln yelled for servants to clean the mess. "It could be the kyber crystals. They can interfere with energy flow when they're moved and stored together in large quantities. They can even be volatile and dangerous if stored improperly," Ren said, only partially lying and using a nudge from the Force to make his words more convincing as he tried to make the kyber crystals seem more dangerous than they actually were. If he could use his lapse in control to his advantage here, he certainly would. "My family has a long history with kyber crystals, so I would know better than most how delicate they can be and how best to handle them."

While the others muttered about whether the kyber crystals would be worth the potential danger of possessing them, Ren looked back down to check on Hux. If he was lucky maybe he could close the negotiations quickly, and as soon as he did they could leave this horrible place.

Hux was approached by a few more men, one not human, who leered and groped at him. The worst was a man who stuck three of his fingers down Hux’s throat, who seemed delighted to see he didn't have a gag reflex. He kept his fingers down his throat for too long and Hux started to choke, thinking he was going to pass out before the man finally removed his fingers and Hux took big gasps of air, his face red and some drool running down his face. He wiped it off, still keeping his face mostly impassive. He hoped Lord Ren would be done soon.

Ren watched helplessly as Hux was groped and assaulted by several more guests, utterly disgusted and horrified for Hux at what he saw. He felt slightly ill and angry at himself for bringing Hux here and putting him in this position. Struggling to maintain his composure now, he did what he could to speed negotiations along, offering valuables from his own planet and the planets annexed by him in exchange for exclusive trading rights for the kyber crystals. It was a fair trade, more than fair in Ren’s opinion, as he was feeling more inclined to mobilize his fleet and take the crystals by force with each passing minute. Finally, Siln agreed. As soon as the contract was formalized and signed, Ren swept out of the room and down the stairs back to the mail hall.

Siln leaned over the balcony to shout after Ren. “Surely you won’t leave early, lord Wen! There are more festivities yet to come!”

Ren stopped in his tracks and turned a murderous glare on Siln. He knew hatred was a dangerous emotion for a Force-sensitive, but at that moment he couldn’t help but hate not only Siln, but every other guest at this gods-forsaken gala with every fiber of his being. It was all he could do just to contain his power as he stood there seething. “So help me, Siln, if you call me by the wrong name one more time, you’ll regret it. Our negotiations are finished, and I’ve no desire to linger. You’ll hear from my people tomorrow regarding the exchange of goods. Good evening.” The last words were muttered through clenched teeth, then he turned and stalked toward Hux. He barked a short command for Hux to follow as he stalked out of the venue to his transport.

Hux could tell Kylo was angry, and he tried to make himself small as he stalked toward him. It looked like the negotiations hadn't gone in his favor. Hux hoped it wasn't his fault, but even if it wasn't it wouldn't be uncommon for Hux to get punished for it anyway.

He flinched slightly when Kylo barked at him and kept his eyes down as he hurried after him.

As soon as they arrived back on the transport, Ren ordered the pilot to depart immediately and told the servants to leave him alone unless he called for them. Once the servants scurried out of sight, Ren swung his arm in a broad gesture, letting his anger out in a burst of Force energy that shattered the senseless decorative items sitting around the room. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so angry but the outburst seemed to help, the release of energy bleeding some of the rage out of him. Breathing deeply, he tried to focus and calm himself. “Gods, those people are repulsive!” he growled. He only narrowly restrained himself from throwing his circlet across the room, instead he removed it with shaking hands and slammed it down on the table.

Hux stood in a corner shaking slightly. He just hoped Lord Ren would forget about him until he had calmed down.

A vase next to Hux shattered when Lord Ren waved his arm, and Hux let out a little noise of pain as a piece of it embedded itself in his leg.

Ren’s attention snapped to Hux when he heard the sound of pain, and suddenly all the anger drained out him, replaced with shame and horror like ice in his veins when he saw what he’d done. “Hux… stars, I’m sorry, darling, I’m so sorry. Please,” he hurried to kneel next to Hux to examine the injury, but hesitated to touch him. Guilt and shame tightened his throat, rendering his voice hoarse. Looking at the tear in the robe and blood starting to seep into the fine fabric, he thought he might cry when he realized that not only had he hurt Hux, but he’d ruined his robe as well. Hux had so liked the robe and been so proud to wear it. “Gods, darling, I’m sorry. Please let me help you. I-I’ll get the first aid supplies. I have bacta. Please-” He stumbled back to his feet and rummaged through a cabinet for medical supplies.

Ren hadn't lost control and accidentally hurt someone like this since he was a child. He'd thrown a tantrum and broken another child's arm with his abilities. He remembered how the other children had been so afraid of him after that, and he worried it might be the same with Hux.

After he found the supplies he needed he cautiously approached Hux again, Hux might be afraid to have him near. He dragged a chair over with him and pushed it close to Hux. "Please sit, darling. If you want. Please, I want to help."

Hux was mostly against the wall, but he stepped back as much as he could when Lord Ren hurried over to kneel beside him. He was saying something, but there was a strange ringing in his ears and he couldn't hear it.

Hux watched him warily as he rummaged for something in the cabinet, the ringing in his ears lessening so he could hear again.

He forced himself to sit down, even though it made his body tense. He looked down at the wound to distract himself from Lord Ren being so close. He frowned when he saw he had ruined the robe. He loved that robe, and it was another thing of Lord Ren's he had ruined.

Ren knelt next to Hux again and skimmed the surface of his thoughts, but found nothing encouraging there. Hux was obviously frightened, and Ren mentally cursed himself for making him feel that way. He'd been so worried and angry about how the guests at that horrible party treated Hux, and then he'd done this to him himself. It was so much worse because, whereas he was sure Hux expected those other people to abuse him, he thought maybe Hux had begun to trust Ren not to harm him. He hated himself for betraying that trust. His eyes began to sting and blur. Maybe he was going to cry after all. That was something else he hadn't done in a long time.

He set the medical supplies on the floor but still he hesitated to touch Hux, afraid that he might flinch away from him and aggravate the injury. He swallowed down the lump in his throat before speaking and tried to keep his voice calm and level. "May I touch you? I swear I don't want to harm you. I only-... I want to fix what I've done. I'm so sorry. I won't do anything until you tell me it's okay."

Hux looked at Lord Ren silently for a few minutes. He would rather Lord Ren didn't touch him, but that didn't matter. He dropped his gaze to the ground. "You can do whatever you like, Master."

Hux's tone sounded flat and resigned, and it hurt to hear. Aside from that, Ren could sense that Hux didn't want him to touch him. Hux didn't want him anywhere near him. Ren turned his face away and blinked back tears. "You don't want me to." He said, his voice pained, then he stood slowly and backed away a few steps. "I'll just... the medical supplies are there by your chair. I can help if you want me to. I want to help, but-" his voice wavered and he had to pause to compose himself before he continued. "I won't do anything you don't ask me to do. I'm going to wash my face. I'll hear if you call for me. Or I can get... one of the servants can help if you're uncomfortable with me."

He quickly retreated to the bedchamber and into the washroom, unable to keep himself composed any longer. He'd never hated himself so much as he did right then. Hux would probably never trust him again, and why should he? Ren couldn't hold back his tears any more, and he quickly scrubbed them along with his makeup. By the time he finished washing his face it was pink and irritated from scrubbing too hard, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He looked a mess, and it was made all the worse by the contrast of his styled and neatly bound hair. He couldn't make himself take his hair down, though. Hux had done it for him, and he could bring himself to undo his work.

He undressed from all his fine things, tossing them carelessly in the corner of the washroom, and wrapped himself in his house robe. He was afraid to go back out to check on Hux again, but he wasn't sure if that was for his own sake or Hux's. It would be irresponsible to just leave him alone for too long when he was injured, though, so Ren gathered his strength and padded quietly back out to where he'd left Hux.

Hux just kept looking at the floor and the blood from his wound as Lord Ren spoke. He hadn't thought that Lord Ren would hurt him. But he should have known that no matter how nice he pretended to be, he was still his Master. 

He was still sitting in the same spot, looking at the ground when Ren emerged. He needed the pain, it reminded him not to trust anyone.

"Hux, you're still bleeding!" Ren was near panic when he saw that Hux hadn't moved since he'd left him. He wanted to run to him, but was afraid of frightening Hux further, so he approached slowly and knelt again in front of Hux. "Darling, please, I can't..." Ren bit back a sob as his eyes teared up again. "I never meant to hurt you, it was an accident. That doesn't make it okay, but- please let me try take care of you." He hastily wiped his tears away and tried to calm himself, only partially successfully. "Darling, look at me, please... tell me what you would have me do."

Hux forced himself to look at Lord Ren. His face looked awful, all red and blotchy. "You can do whatever you want, Master," he replied dully.

Ren's heart sank at Hux's response and he nodded solemnly, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as he accepted that whatever might have been between them that morning was destroyed now. He'd ruined it.

He still needed to care for Hux's wound, though. From what little he'd seen, a shard of ceramic was still embedded in Hux's leg and it was going to hurt to remove it. If he was going to hurt Hux any further, he'd rather he not be conscious for it. "I'm going to make you sleep. Your wound will be dressed when you wake." He said, his voice flat with despair. He waved a hand in front of Hux's eyes, using his powers to render Hux unconscious.

Once Hux slumped in his seat, Ren lifted the robe up to expose the wound. He carefully removed the shard, cleaned out the wound and applied a bacta patch before dressing it in clean bandages. While he was at it, he looked at the abrasions on Hux's knees from kneeling on the sandpaper earlier. They didn’t look terrible, but he was sure they would still be painful, so he applied some anesthetic healing cream to Hux's knees.

He knew his trick to knock Hux out wouldn't last much longer, as he hadn’t put too much strength behind it, so he used his abilities to assist him in getting Hux undressed from the damaged robe and wrapping him in a fresh house robe. He then carried Hux into the bedchamber and settled him carefully into bed, pulling the covers over him. He turned the lights down, and went back out into the main passenger sitting room.

Hux would either regain consciousness or settle into natural sleep soon. Ren hoped it would be the latter, because Hux surely needed it. The trip back home would be several more hours yet, so Ren took the time to contact his staff at home with his datapad and have them arrange guest quarters for Hux. He also put in an order with his favorite tailor for a full wardrobe for Hux, to be delivered the next day, if possible. He would keep his word to Hux. If he wanted to leave, he would free him and send him wherever he wanted to go. He could take everything Ren gave him with him and start a new life.

He spent some more time working on his datapad, ordering things for Hux and starting research to find Hux's mother as he'd promised, but eventually his despair and exhaustion caught up with him and he fell asleep slumped over the sitting room table.


	10. Chapter 10

When Hux woke up, it was dark, and he wasn't sure where he was for a second. Then he remembered, and he sat up slowly. He wasn't sure how long it had been, so he looked at the chrono. It had been about four hours. He got out of bed and turned on the light, to look at his wound. It had been bandaged, and there was just a twinge of pain when he walked. 

He was still tired, which made sense, he had had an emotionally draining day. He turned the lights out again, climbed into the bed, and fell asleep.

Ren woke, his muscles stiff and cramped from his unusual sleeping position, when the pilot announced their arrival. He considered for a moment whether he should rouse Hux himself, but decided Hux probably didn’t want to see him any more now than the night before. Instead he spoke to one of the servants, instructing her to go in and wake Hux, if he wasn’t already awake, and take him to the prepared guest quarters, making sure to remind her to address and treat Hux as though he were any other respected guest in Ren’s palace. He then left for his own quarters, taking Hux’s damaged robe with him. He thought perhaps he could send it back to the artisan who had mad it in hopes that they might be able to repair it or replace it. He would check in on Hux later, once he’d had a little time to settle into his new quarters.

Once Ren had departed, the servant knocked on the bedchamber door in polite warning before opening the door to poke her head in. “Are you awake, sir?”

Hux sat up and rubbed his eyes blearily. "Are we there?" he asked.

“We’re at Lord Ren’s palace, sir. Quarters have been prepared for you. I’m to take you to them when you’re ready, sir," she said politely.

Hux blinked at her for a moment, getting out of bed and pulled his robe around him. "Am I not going to stay with Lord Ren?"

“I really don’t know, sir. It isn’t my place to say where you’ll be staying. You’ll have to ask Lord Ren when you see him. In the meantime, guest quarters have been prepared for your use.” She answered. She decided it would be best to treat Hux as though he were a new guest arriving at the palace for the first time. After all, it wasn’t unusual for quarters to be prepared for a guest, only for them to end up sleeping in Lord Ren’s quarters.

Hux frowned but nodded. Did Lord Ren not want him anymore? 

"I'm ready to go."

“Very well, sir. Please follow me,” she said, then turned to lead the way, making sure Hux followed as she went to the quarters that had been prepared for him. “It’s just through this door, sir. The quarters have been well equipped for you, but if there is anything else you need, please don’t hesitate to let us know. Lord Ren has requested you join him for dinner, but he mentioned he might come to personally check that you were comfortable with the accommodations.” She opened the door to the guest quarters, which were luxurious and comfortable and included a full bath and shower suit. Hux’s datapad was on the bedside table, and the remaining clothing Ren had given Hux so far was hanging in the closet, plus a few new things in varying styles.

Hux followed the servant. He looked around his new quarters briefly. "Thank you," he said.

"You're very welcome, sir. Please don't hesitate to call if there's anything you need," she said, smiling pleasantly, then bowed and left.

When Ren returned to his quarters he took his time to shower and dress. He left his hair unconditioned and uncombed, allowing it to hang in mussy tangles around his face and dressed in a simple black tunic and loose trousers, still heartsick and lacking the energy to wear anything more elaborate. He hoped Hux would accept his invitation to dinner because he desperately wanted to see him again and talk to him. He doubted he would have the strength to resist checking in on Hux sooner than that, though. He only hoped Hux wouldn’t look at him so fearfully and speak in that terrible flat voice like he was resigned to whatever horrible thing Ren might do to him.

It was just over an hour before Ren caved and decided to check in on Hux. He approached Hux’s new quarters with trepidation and hesitated before pressing the door chime to announce his presence.

Hux bowed as well. He explored his new quarters for a while before sitting in a plush chair and reading a story he had downloaded onto his datapad.

He looked up at the door chime, feeling some trepidation. That had to be Lord Ren. He had hoped for more time to himself. He slowly put his datapad down and walked to the door, pulling it open.

"Hello, Master," he said, trying not to let his trepidation show. "Would you like to come in?"

Ren wasn’t quite compared for the whirl of complex emotions upon seeing Hux. There was a surge of joy at seeing him again, but it was quickly tempered by the sense that Hux didn’t really want him here to remind him that things hadn’t changed. The fact that Hux was still calling him “master” was evidence enough of that. He’d still betrayed Hux’s trust by hurting him. He took a slow breath and shook his head. “No, that won’t be necessary, I just- I wanted to see you… to see that you were comfortable here. I know there isn’t much clothing yet, but I’ve ordered more. You’ll have a full wardrobe by the end of the week. Is everything to your liking?”

"It's very nice here, Master, I like it. And I appreciate the clothes." He hesitated for a moment, gathering himself. "Would you like to break in the bed?" he asked as seductively as he could, raising an eyebrow.

Ren looked away, shaking his head. It was easy to tell now that Hux was putting on an act for him, but the thought of even laying a hand Hux when he didn’t really want him to made him cringe inwardly. He’d done enough to Hux already. “No. I-I’m sure we’re both tired. But I hope you’ll be willing to join me for dinner tonight.”

Hux didn't push it, glad Lord Ren said no. He also really would rather eat by himself, but Lord Ren was his master. "Of course I would, Master. Will it be in your quarters?"

“No, it’s in a dining room on the main floor. I can have a servant escort you if you’d like. But this is your decision. You’re welcome to decline.” He said, keeping his eyes on the door frame. “You don’t even need to decide right now. I can send someone to escort you, and if you don’t feel inclined you can let them know and they’ll inform me. In that case, I’ll have dinner sent to your room.”

"Yes, I'd appreciate having a servant, I'm not sure where that is," Hux said. "And... yes, I'll think about it."

“Thank you. I hope I’ll see you tonight. Until then, you can message me or the staff with your datapad if you need anything. Please enjoy your day.” Ren gave a polite half-bow, then departed back to his own quarters.

Hux nodded and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Master."

He was glad that Hux at least hadn’t flinched away at the sight of him, but it was obvious he still didn’t want anything to do with him. He could only hope that Hux would show up to dinner, but if he didn’t Ren would just invite him to breakfast the next day, then lunch, then dinner again, and keep on inviting him to every meal until he accepted. He wanted to talk to Hux and try to take steps to fix what he had broken, but he knew it had to be Hux’s decision. He couldn’t force this.

As he waited for dinner time to approach, he sat in his room conducting business on his datapad. He even continued research on locating Hux’s mother, but it seemed to dead-end once he found Hux’s father. Of course that man would keep no public record of the woman who carried the child he sold into slavery. Apparently he would need to talk to Hux’s father, which he wasn’t looking forward to. At least maybe now that meeting would go better than it would have before since he hated himself for what he’d done to Hux almost as much as he hated Hux’s father for how he had treated his son.

He actually made an effort to dress decently again when dinner time rolled around. He sent the same servant who had shown Hux to his room to escort him to dinner, then went to the dining room to wait.

The servant went up to Hux’s quarters and pressed the door chime.

Hux read more while he waited for dinner to come. He wasn't sure if he would go or not. He really just wanted to be left alone, but he was there for Lord Ren's pleasure, and he knew he wanted him to go to dinner. But he had said he could not go if he didn't want to... He decided he would not go to dinner, but he would go the next time Lord Ren asked him.

He got up when the servant rang the chime again and opened the door. "Hello. Please tell Lord Ren I'm going to be eating in here, tonight."

"Of course, sir. I'll inform Lord Ren, and dinner will be brought up shortly," she said, and bowed respectfully as she left.

Ren was disappointed to hear Hux wouldn't be joining him, but he couldn't honestly say he was surprised. He ordered to take his own dinner in his quarters as well and retreated there, where at least he could privately wallow in self-pity. He'd gotten to a stage of his grieving process where he was berating himself for becoming attached so quickly. Maybe it was his own fault for keeping his romantic encounters so brief that four days with Hux was somehow enough for him to fall stupidly in love. With a slave, no less. It probably said a lot about him that this was his most lengthy romantic entanglement to date, but he wasn't prepared to delve into an analysis of that just yet. All he knew was that he wasn't ready to part ways with Hux. He wanted to keep him for as long as he could, and he wasn't ready to give up.

Servants came to Hux's room a short time later with a large and decadent meal and set it out on a table. The same servant from before smiled politely at Hux. "Lord Ren sends his regards, and has extended an invitation to breakfast tomorrow morning. I or one of my colleagues will come in the morning to escort you if you should choose to join him. Is that agreeable to you, sir?"

Hux's stomach grumbled at the sight and smell of the food. "Yes, you can tell him I will be joining him for breakfast."

The servant smiled again. "Thank you. I'll let him know. Enjoy your meal, sir. You can send us a message when you're finished and we'll retrieve the dishes." The servants all bowed before leaving Hux to eat in peace.

Hux nodded and bowed back.

Ren ate very little of his dinner, though his mood perked up slightly at the news that Hux had accepted his invitation to breakfast. He very rarely took breakfast outside his quarters, but the thought that Hux had agreed to see him made getting up and dressing early seem well worth it.

He did not sleep well that night, his bed feeling too cold and too large to him already after only a few nights of sharing it with Hux.

The food was very nice, and he was hungry. When he was done, he messaged the servants and they cleared away his dishes.

He read for a while more before going to sleep. It was strange to sleep alone, so it took longer than usual for him to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Ren rose early and dressed simply, yet elegantly in his customary black. He went down to the dining room and waited, equal parts eager and apprehensive, as a servant went to fetch Hux.

A servant went to Hux's quarters and pressed the door chime, waiting patiently in case Hux wasn't up yet or was still getting ready, as it was still fairly early.

Hux woke up the next morning and got dressed in one of the outfits Lord Ren had left hanging in his closet.

He opened the door when the servant chimed. "I'm ready."

The servant smiled when Hux answered the door. "Very good, sir. Please follow me." She led Hux down to the main floor and into a small dining room with a large window looking out into the same garden overlooked by the view from Ren's room. The table was larger than necessary for two people, though not so large as to seem too formal or impersonal, and not so long that one couldn't easily be heard at one end from the other. It was set for two with one place setting at either end, and the usual breakfast fare was arranged generously in between.

Ren was seated at the furthest end from the door looking decently put together, though his hair looked a bit disheveled as though he'd barely thought to run a comb through it, and exhaustion was plain on his face. He stood when Hux entered, as he would for a guest, and smiled weakly. He couldn't help but be glad to see Hux, even though the new distance between them was painful and he was still fearful of making things worse instead of better. "Good morning. Thank you for joining me. You look absolutely lovely, as always. I hope you slept well. Won't you please sit?"

Hux followed her. The dining room was very nice, and he was glad there was a place set for him at the other end so he wouldn't have to kneel next to his master to get his food.

"Good morning, Master. And yes, I slept well," Hux replied, forcing himself to look at his face before looking down again. He sat down and looked at his empty plate. He hoped Lord Ren wouldn't try to talk too much, but the food would be a good excuse not to talk.

Ren winced at Hux's tense greeting, and the fact that he was still calling him "master." Obviously having the night to himself hadn't made Hux feel any more forgiving, but then why should it? What Ren had done was unforgivable.

Ren waited until Hux was seated before returning to his own seat. "Please, help yourself to anything you want." He said, hoping Hux wasn't waiting on him to start, because he suddenly found he didn't have much of an appetite. He'd ordered everything he noticed that Hux seemed to like from their breakfasts before, and the tea selections Hux preferred were placed in easy reach from Hux's seat. He knew it wouldn't make up for his mistake, and maybe Hux wouldn't even notice these things, but still Ren wanted to offer him every small kindness he possibly could.

He looked down at his place setting and fidgeted with the handle of his empty caf mug as he tried to decide what to say, where even to begin. He supposed he should start by addressing the primary problem head-on, since it wasn't as though either of them weren't thinking about it already. "H-how is your, um... your leg? Is it healing okay?" He stammered awkwardly.

Hux nodded and looked at the food around him. There was a tea he liked in front of him, so he let it steep while he put his food on his plate.

"It's fine," Hux said, starting to eat so that would hopefully delay any other talking.

Ren nodded, keeping his eyes downcast. "I'm glad of that," he said softly. He wanted to apologize again, but he'd apologized so many times already, once more surely wouldn't change anything. He carefully considered what he should say next, but he didn't know what he could say that would begin to repair the damage he'd done. Part of him wanted to tell Hux that he was trying to find his mother for him, as he'd promised, but at this stage that wouldn't accomplish anything but to get Hux's hopes up, and he didn’t want to do that when there was still a strong possibility that they would only be dashed if he found she was dead, or wasn't able to find her at all.

He sighed sadly when he realized there was another promise he'd made to Hux that he should keep. Hux obviously wasn't happy here with him anymore, and he'd promised not to keep him here if he didn't want to be here anymore. He'd promised to free him and send him anywhere he wanted to go, and see that he had anything he needed to make a life there on his own. He finally looked up at Hux again with despair in his eyes as he spoke again. "Where do you want to go?"

Hux finished letting his tea steep and started sipping it. He ate slowly, looking up at Lord Ren when he spoke. "What do you mean, Master?" he asked in slight confusion.

"I made you a promise." Ren said, then looked down again. "Several promises, actually. And I've broken one already. I don't want to break any more. Do you remember the discussion we had, when I promised you I would never sell you? I also promised that if you were ever unhappy here with me, I would free you and send you anywhere you wanted to go with everything you needed to make a life for yourself there." He looked up at Hux again as he continued. "I don't know how you feel about being here, but I know you aren’t happy or comfortable with me, and I won't keep you with me against your will.

"I'll send you wherever you want to go. You can work if you want, or I can give you enough wealth to live in luxury for the rest of your life. But I won't make you leave, either. If you like living here, you can stay as long as you like. You need not even interact with me. I just-...I don't want you to go, but want you to have a life where you're where you feel safe and content."

Hux blinked in surprise. He definitely remembered that conversation, but he didn't think Lord Ren would actually follow through on it. Especially since he obviously still wanted Hux here.

"Oh," he said. "I... I'd have to think about it, Master."

Ren nodded and looked out into the garden. “Of course. You can take as long as you need to think about it. And you need not call me that anymore. As far as I’m concerned, you’re free already. I’ll continue to invite you to join me for meals, and I’ll be glad to make time to see you any time if you ever decide you want to see me, but you aren’t required to do anything for my pleasure anymore.”

Hux didn't even really know what being free would be like. It would be very strange. He had been a slave for almost twenty years, he didn't really know anything else.

"Yes, my lord," he said. "May I be excused?"

“Yes, of course…. Thank you for having breakfast with me. You’re welcome to join me for lunch as well, or dinner tonight, if you want. Otherwise you may do as you like and take meals whenever and wherever you please. Just message the kitchen whenever you’re hungry, and you can message the staff if there’s anything else you need,” Ren said, then stood politely to excuse Hux from the table. “Enjoy your day.”

Hux nodded. "It was nothing, Master. I mean, Lord Ren. You as well."

He got up and turned to leave, but there was something he had been meaning to ask, so he turned back. "Lord Ren... was it my fault you didn't get the trade deal?"

“What?” Ren looked up, slightly confused. “No, I did get the trade deal. You’re the only reason I got it, because they never would have spoken to me if I hadn’t showed up with an impressive slave. That wasn’t-… I was angry because I had to try to be nice to Siln and those other people, all the while they were treating the slaves, and particularly you, so horribly, and I was angry at myself for putting you in that situation… but I hurt you worse than any of them did… my actions are inexcusable.” He said, hanging his head in shame.

Hux hadn't expected that. He had thought Lord Ren was angry because of the trade deal, not because of Hux being mistreated. He needed to think about that.

"Oh," he said a bit awkwardly. "Have a good day, my lord," he said, bowing before he left.

Ren waited for Hux to depart, then signaled for the servants to clean up the remains of breakfast and retreated back to his room. He was scheduled to meet with his council of advisors later, but he notified them that he’d taken ill so he could remain in his quarters undisturbed for the rest of the day. He lay in bed sulking for a time, but after a while he retrieved his datapad to continue his search for Hux’s mother. If only he could do this for Hux maybe he’d be happy again, and maybe it would be a small step to make up for what he’d done.

As much as he detested the idea of speaking to Hux’s father, he’d exhausted all other leads after another hour or two of work, so he gave in and tracked down Brendol Hux’s contact information. He was hesitant to tell Brendol that Hux was with him, but he decided it might be the best way to get Brendol to actually agree to meet with him. He sent a message to Brendol explaining the situation as succinctly as possible and invited him to the palace, also implying that Brendol would be handsomely paid for any information he could provide regarding Hux’s mother. Not surprisingly, Brendol accepted the invitation less than an hour later. Of course a man who would sell his own child into sex slavery would be eager to cash in information for easy money.

However, if Brendol was going to be on the premises, he thought it would only be fair to warn Hux in case he encountered him. Ren sent a message to Hux to inform him of the date and time of Bendol’s visit, assuming Hux would want to close himself up in his quarters on those days to avoid the man who had mistreated and sold him as a child.

Hux laid on his bed for a while and thought. He didn't really have anywhere to go, unless Lord Ren could find his mother. He would probably stay here, but try not to interact with Lord Ren too much. Maybe seeing him once a day for a meal would be enough.

He ran his hand over his collar. He could take it off now. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to, but free people didn't wear collars. He took a deep breath and took it off, setting it on the bedside table. It felt strange, just like it had before, but he supposed he would get used to it.

He read more, and then heard a ping as he saw he had a message from Kylo. He frowned when he read it. His father... was coming here? He wasn't really sure how he felt about that. He had been an awful father, but he had always wanted to ask if he regretted selling him. And... maybe he had changed.

He sent a message back to Lord Ren to ask if he could have a private meeting with his father.

Ren was surprised to get a response from Hux at all, but when he read the message Hux had sent he was even more surprised. He couldn’t imagine why Hux would want to see Brendol but he couldn’t deny Hux anything he asked, so he noted on his schedule to have Brendol meet with Hux before Ren would speak with him and get whatever information he could on Hux’s mother. With any luck, Ren would have all the information he needed to put Hux in contact with his mother by the time Brendol left.

He sent another message to Hux with a schedule notification for the date and time of Hux’s meeting with Brendol. He also asked Hux to please let him know any time he felt inclined to take him up on his standing invitation to daily meals so that he could ensure he wouldn’t miss him. He fully intended to stay in bed for the rest of the day, as he doubted Hux would want to see him for dinner, but if Hux wanted to dine with him any time in the future, Ren wanted to make sure he showed up.

Hux looked at the date and time of the meeting. He messaged Lord Ren back, telling him that he would be eating dinner with him every night. Tonight he would be eating alone, though.

Ren read Hux’s last message over a few times and smiled slightly, glad that Hux had at least agreed to share dinners with him. He’d been afraid Hux might refuse to see him at all now that he was free, but now Ren had something to look forward to.

He thought back on the few pleasant days he’d spent with Hux and realized that was what he missed the most. He’d never shared his quarters with anyone, his sporadic lovers rarely staying long past breakfast on occasions where they stayed the night in his palace, but when Hux was there he’d quickly started to look forward to seeing him again any time he retired to his quarters. Even if they didn’t have sex, just Hux’s company alone was unexpectedly pleasant. He only ever interacted with people during dull meetings, political events and parties, short romantic trysts, and his brief but generally pleasant interactions with his servants. He never just spent time with anyone before he found himself stuck with Hux during time he would normally have spent alone. Gods, how had he never noticed how terribly lonely he was all this time without any companionship?

In only a few days time, he would meet with Brendol and things might change after that. Hux might leave to stay with his mother, or if the news wasn’t so positive Hux might decide Ren had nothing more to offer him and go elsewhere or at least stop seeing him. But until then, he had dinners with Hux to look forward to each night, and that might be a soothing enough thought to get him to sleep tonight.

Though the bed still felt too cold, and too big, exhaustion finally won out and he fell asleep a couple hours earlier than he would typically go to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days had the same routine, Hux would read, exercise, and go for a walk in the palace. For dinner he would join Lord Ren, mostly because he felt he owed him, and they would have some awkward conversation.

Then it was the day his father was supposed to arrive. He was nervous, he didn't know if his father would be the same awful person that he was before.

He stopped outside the room he was supposed to meet his father in, and paused for a moment before opening the door. He looked much older than he remembered, which made sense. His red hair had gone grey, but the blue eyes that looked like they could see into his soul were the same. There were two muscular men with him he didn't recognize. "Hello, Father," he said quietly.

Brendol looked to the door when he heard it open, glad he hadn’t been kept waiting long. The less time he spent here, the better. If they were quick, they might make it to the slaver's outpost before the market closed for the day, and Brendol would be on his way home with enough credits to pay off most of his substantial debts. After all, any slave considered high enough quality to belong to a royal as obviously wealthy as this Lord Ren person would have to fetch quite a high price.

The man who entered the room looked exactly the same as the boy he remembered, only much taller. He looked him over with a cold, evaluating expression. The same pathetically slim build and that guileless, unintelligent expression. If he'd had any doubts about his decision to sell him as a child, they would have been erased by the sight of him now. His lip curled in disdain. "Armitage. Just as I remember. Thin as a slip of paper, and just as useless." The men who had accompanied Brendol circled around behind Armitage to block his exit. "Where's your collar, boy?"

Hux blinked at his father, then looked down. He should have known he was the same. "It's in my room, Father, Lord Ren is going to free me." He looked at the men behind him warily.

Brendol barked an ugly laugh. "That makes this even easier, then. If that fool is freeing you then he has no claim on you. He can't reclaim you as stolen." Brendol revealed a small stun blaster concealed in the sleeve of his coat and shot Armitage, knocking him out before he even had time to react. The two men caught him as he crumpled to the floor and lifted him easily. "Carry him to the ship. I want to be breaking atmo in the next 10 minutes," he ordered, and the two men quickly carried Armitage to the ship and secured his unconscious form in chains. Brendol climbed onto the ship after them and shouted to the pilot to take off. The ship shot quickly into the air and away toward their destination.

When Hux woke up, his chest ached and there was the familiar feeling of chains holding him to... what was some sort of ship. They were in the air, and getting farther and farther away from Lord Ren. He was the only one that had ever really cared for Hux, he could see that more clearly now, and he needed him.

Ren sensed something was wrong almost as soon as Hux's meeting with his father was scheduled to begin. He felt a sudden spike of betrayal and distress from Hux through the Force and then nothing, as if Hux had been knocked unconscious. He dropped what he was doing and immediately ran to the conference room where Hux was meeting his father, but even as he ran he felt that he would be too late. When he reached the room, they were already gone without a trace.

Ren fell to his knees in distress, reaching out desperately through the Force for any sense of Hux, but he was gone. Gone from the planet in just the amount of time it had taken him to run here from his quarters.

He stayed there on the floor for a few moments, frozen in despair, before rushing back to his datapad to issue a notice through every inter-system channel available to him that Hux was missing. Attaching a description and holoimage of Hux's face, he sent it out, hoping someone would see Hux and report to him before they got far.

With that done, Ren didn't know what more he could do and despair took him again as he considered Hux might be dead. Surely he would have felt that, though, wouldn't he? But maybe he wasn't connected to Hux strongly enough to feel that. Maybe what he’d felt was Hux's death, and he'd only mistaken it for unconsciousness. Feeling hopeless with loss, he sank into bed and tearfully prayed to the Force that he was wrong and that it would bring him some news of Hux.

When Armitage awoke on Brendol's transport, one of Brendol's hired thugs took notice. "He's awake, boss," he said, gripping Armitage roughly by the hair and yanking his head back so Brendol could see his face. "Want me to put him out again?" He picked up a blunt instrument with the clear intention of striking Armitage in the head with it.

"STOP!" Brendol yelled with a cold glare. "You fool! Don't leave any marks, I want a good price for him! I won't have anyone arguing for a discount because he looks damaged." He turned and picked up what looked like a stick with blunt prongs on the end which sparked menacingly. "We use this for slaves, or anyone who might be sellable," he said, jabbing it ruthlessly into Armitage's shoulder and sending painful jolts through his body which lingered long after he pulled the instrument away. "You see? No visible damage. And it will knock them out if you hold it long enough. They pass out from the pain." He handed the stick over to the thug. "I don't care what you do, but leave no marks, and keep him conscious. We'll be at the trade post soon, and it looks better to the buyers if he's moving under his own power."

Brendol turned his back to look out the viewport. He was still disgusted to think that pathetic creature came from his genes. "And so help me, you'd better keep him quiet. I couldn't stand his sniveling when he was a child, and I certainly won't tolerate it now."

Armitage looked fearfully at the thing his father was holding. That had been used on him at auctions when he was younger and fierier. His whole body shuddered painfully, and he let out a cry of pain even though he tried not to.

"I'm not a child anymore, Father," he said quietly, once the shock had worn off.

Brendol heard his son’s quiet protest and scoffed. "No, you're not a child anymore, but you'd be a sad excuse for a man. You've been a slave most of your life, what makes you think you could be anything else now?" He turned his cold glare on Armitage again. "Or did you think you would find your mother and run off to have her care for you? That's it, isn't it? That pathetic royal who was keeping you wanted to know where she was. So sorry to say, but mummy won't be saving you, boy. She's dead. Has been for years."

Armitage bit his lip and looked away. His father was right; he really would have no idea how to be free.

He looked back at his father to see if he was lying. But his father rarely lied and he could tell he was telling the truth. Now he had nobody who cared for him but Lord Ren. He felt tears threatening, but he held them back. He knew his father hated it when he cried.

Brendol glared when he saw that Armitage was near tears. "Don't you dare start that! You'll be better off once you're back with a Master who will use a firm hand to keep you in your place. I'm doing you a favor. It's not my problem if you're too stupid to see that." He looked at the navigation console. "We're nearly there. You'd better make a good impression, boy. You know only new slaves cry, and your experience is what makes you valuable."

"I won't cry,” Armitage insisted. “And… I-I’ll try to, Father.”

Brendol gave a satisfied nod. At least the boy had learned how to behave over the years.

The transport pulled into the docking station, and the thugs hauled Armitage to his feet and released the chains holding him so he could walk, though they left one secured around his neck in place of his missing collar and kept his wrists bound. Wielding the electro-prod threateningly, one of the thugs shoved Armitage forward, out into the bustling slave market. Brendol walked ahead, looking for his usual contact.

Hux stood up and walked, following his father. The electro prod really wasn't necessary, he wasn't going to try anything.

Finally, Brendol stopped in front of a man who turned out to be one of the people who has harassed Hux at the gala. Brendol introduced Armitage as a new item available for sale, and the man approached Armitage with a lecherous grin. "I recognize you. Nice ass, wears too many clothes... what happened to 'my Master is very possessive and doesn't like to share?' Guess he got tired of you, huh?"

Hux looked up at the other man, but didn't say anything, and dropped his head again.

"Oh, nothing to say now, huh?" He laughed and looked over at his partner. "What do you think, should I sample the merchandise?" He grabbed Hux's ass and pulled him close, grinding against him obscenely. "That way I could give our clients an informed review of what they're buying, right?" He laughed again, but then scowled and shoved Hux roughly away when his friend just shook his head. "What the kriff is your problem today?"

Hux bit his lip but otherwise didn't react when the slaver started to grind against him.

"Not my problem," his friend said, "It's theirs. There's a notice out for this one, see?" He held up a datapad displaying a holoimage of Hux's face and a note seeking any information on his whereabouts. "Can't take him when there's everybody and their brother out looking for him. I don't want that trouble."

Hux let out an internal sigh of relief when the man shoved him away. He looked up at the image of himself with hope. Lord Ren was looking for him!

Brendol's face went red in an expression somewhere between rage and horror. "What do you mean you won't take him!? You know how much he's worth? What trouble I went through to fetch him?"

The man with the datapad rolled his eyes, unimpressed with Brendol's anger. "Calm down. We've worked together a lot, right? So I'll tell you what. You hang onto your 'valuable asset' there until all the fuss about him dies down. Bring him back in a few weeks or so, give the rich guy some time to find a new slave and forget about this one, and we can make a deal."

Brendol was obviously still furious, but he begrudgingly agreed. He shoved Armitage along in front of him as they left, nearly knocking him down. "Get moving, boy! And keep your head down. Stars help you if someone sees you, I'll beat you so bloody no one could possibly recognize you again!" He threw his jacket over Armitage's head like a hood to cover his distinctive hair as he marched him roughly to a seedy alley with rooms to rent and rented out two suites for the four of them to share. They weren't particularly nice, but they would do for a time until he could sell Armitage and get the money he needed for better things.

Armitage stumbled when his father shoved him but caught himself and managed to keep from falling.

"Yes, Father," he said, keeping his head down as they walked. He knew he meant his threat. He could only hope that someone had seen him in the spaceport.


	13. Chapter 13

Ren kept himself locked in his quarters since Hux had been taken. His council of advisors contacted him several times, but he messaged them to tell them he was taking a leave of absence, and they should handle things without him for the time being. He couldn’t stop thinking about Hux, still stuck between mourning and hope because he couldn’t even be sure if he was alive. He alternated searching slave markets on the holonet and trying to meditate and reach out with the Force to try to find any trace of Hux, but so far he’d found nothing.

He lost track of time, so he wasn’t sure how much had passed when he received a message. It seemed to be specifically vague and cryptic, but it included a blurry image of two men with fiery hair, one older with some grey in his hair, and the other taller and thinner. It was something, though. Looking at the image, he knew it was Hux.

Ren bolted out of bed and hurried to make preparations to depart, messaging the transport hangar mechanics to ready his personal shuttle and collecting things and preparing himself as well. Once he had everything he needed, he went to the hangar and boarded his shuttle. It was sleek and more importantly it was fast, and he was breaking free of the atmosphere within seconds of boarding. The message had included coordinates and little else other than the image, so he input the coordinates as soon as he was free of his planet’s gravitational pull and engaged the hyperdrive.

Once he set the autopilot, Ren opened the garment bag he’d brought along to dress in the armor, robe, and tattered cloak he wore only for the rare occasions where he wanted to go unrecognized in unsavory locations, or even rarer battles. He finished off with the scuffed, full mask and helmet and clipped his lightsaber to his belt. Where he was going it would be best not to be recognized, and as long as he offered enough credits he was sure he could get any information he wanted.

When he arrived, he took manual control again and pulled into the docking bay and stepped off his shuttle, looming tall and intimidating amongst the crowd. Where to start?

Brendol settled into a suite, one of his men chaining Armitage to a post by the bathroom door. The thug looked up after he finished securing Armitage’s chain. “You could rent him out, right, sir? That way you could make some money off of him while we’re stuck here.”

Brendol glared, but considered it. “It would help offset this additional expense. But we would have to be careful not to rent him out to anyone who would report him to his former master. I’ll leave that to you to find interested parties.”

“Right, sir. I’ll be careful,” the man said, then departed, leaving father and son alone in the dingy hotel. Brendol settled into a seat by the door and sipped from a flask he kept hidden in the inside pocket of his coat.

Hux knelt on the ground with his arms chained to the post. He winced slightly at the thought of being rented out, but he didn't have any say in it.

"Could I have some of that, Father?" he asked. "It will make me looser if you're going to rent me out, and you said you didn't want me damaged."

Brendol raised an incredulous eyebrow. The nerve of this boy, to ask him for anything. He supposed he raised a fair point, though. Still, Brendol scoffed. “Can a slip of a thing like you even handle something as strong as Corellian brandy? I can’t have you pass out drunk, you’ll be no use to anyone then.”

Ren walked through the crowd, skimming the thoughts of those he passes for recent memories of a man with red hair. He caught of flash of-… something from someone who brushed past him, and he turned to see if he could catch that person, but when he turned he recognized a group of signs from the background of the image he’d been sent. Hux had been here! He walked a few steps in that direction, a few passersby steering well clear of him, when he recognized a slaver in the distance, chatting with another man. That man had molested Hux at the gala, and Ren had to resist the urge to attack him at the memory. Still, if that man had seen Hux again, surely he would remember it. He stepped closer and pretended to be examining the goods at a nearby stand selling collars for slaves and reached into the other man’s mind, pulling forth the recent memories of his encounter with Hux and bristled when he saw that this man had accosted Hux again.

He realized he’d reached the end of the information he could subtly glean from this man’s mind, but he was obviously his best lead. He switched tactics and walked over to address the man. “You sell slaves. I’m looking for one.” He said, the vocoder in his helmet rendering his voice low and flat.

The man looked up with a cocky smirk on his face. “You came to the right place. I’ll get the catalogue.” He reached for a datapad with profiles of all their slaves, but Ren stopped him.

“I have something specific in mind. I want a human. Pale coloring. Tall, nearly my height. Red hair. Do you have that?”

The man pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. “What are you, a bounty hunter? That sounds a little more specific than having particular tastes.”

Typically, Ren would have offered credits at this point, but he cringed at the thought of giving this man anything at all. Instead he focused on the man’s mind and let the Force flow through his words. “You will tell me everything you know about the slave with red hair.”

The man’s eyes glazed over as he recounted his encounter with Hux and Brendol, concluding by pointing in the direction they’d left to go rent rooms, but then stopped and pointed out one man in particular, saying he was one of Brendol’s men. Ren waved a hand to wipe the slaver’s memory, then lumbered toward the man he’d pointed out.

"I can handle a little bit, Father," Hux said a bit indignantly.

Ren approached the man as he was chatting with someone and he stopped a short distance away to eavesdrop, scanning their thoughts to catch the bits he couldn’t hear. A spike of rage went through him when he realized the man was making arrangements to rent Hux out to the other man for an hour. Needing to put a stop to this immediately, Ren barged forward. “I’m interested,” he blurted.

The man looked up at Ren, looking irritated but too intimidated to tell him off for interrupting. “Yeah, well, wait your turn, pal. There are plenty of hours in the night, right?”

“No. I want the entire evening,” he demanded, and as the other man opened his mouth to protest Ren stopped him. “You have somewhere else to be. Immediately,” he said, the other man repeating his words before wandering off. Before the first man could question what happened Ren pushed into his mind to imprint the impression that they’d already made an agreement and that Ren had paid handsomely for the evening with Hux, so instead the man turned to lead him in the direction of a seedy hotel.

Brendol huffed in irritation and picked up a smudged looking glass from a table and splashed some brandy into it, then set it on the floor and unlatched one of Armitage’s wrists so he could reach it. “Don’t spill a drop. It’s expensive,” he grumbled, then went back to his seat to glower from across the room.

Hux nodded, taking the glass carefully with one hand. "Thank you, Father." This would definitely make this experience better for him. He drank the brandy slowly. It tasted awful, but he knew it would be worth it.

Brendol watched and scoffed as Armitage practically grimaced as he drank the brandy. At least he wasn’t choking on it.

There was a knock on the door before the thug opened the door. “I found a client, sir. Paid for the whole night upfront.”

“Good. Well done,” Brendol said. At least something was going well. “Let the client into the other suite and take Armitage to him, then stand guard outside the door. We can’t have him escape or allow anyone to steal him.”

The thug withdrew briefly to take Ren to the other suite they’d rented, then returned to retrieve Armitage. He unlocked and removed the chains, then pull Hux to his feet and shoved him along out the door, then pushed him into the other suite where Ren waited in the center of the room. “You’ve got ‘til morning. Don’t damage the slave. Any mark on him and you’ll owe us more,” he said sharply, then slammed the door and stood outside.

Ren’s heart raced when Hux was pushed into the room. He wanted nothing more than to pull him close and take him away from all of this, but he wasn’t sure what traumas Hux might have suffered since he left and he didn’t want to frighten him, so he held back. He was nearly dizzy at the sight of him, though. The realization that he was whole and alive and standing in front of him. “There you are…” he said breathlessly, though the vocoder rendered it flat and emotionless.

Hux caught himself when he was pushed into the other room. The man that had brought him for the night looked very intimidating, and Hux hoped he wouldn't be too rough.  
"Hello, sir." He started taking off his clothes, resigned to what was going to happen.

“Darling, wait--” Ren came back to himself when Hux started to strip. Of course Hux wouldn’t recognize him. He quickly reached up to unlatch his mask, letting it depressurize with a hiss before pulling it off. “I’m not here for that, I’m here for you… I found you,” he said softly, blinking back tears.

Hux froze in the middle of taking his shirt off. Lord Ren was here!

"Lord Ren!" Hux said, running up to him and hugging him, feeling tears run down his face. "You found me! I was so scared I'd never see you again."

Ren thought his heart might burst when Hux ran to him and he hugged back tightly. It felt like ages since he’d held Hux. “I missed you. Gods, I was so afraid. I thought you were dead…”

"I missed you too," Hux said softly. "And I'm sorry to make you worry like that."

“It wasn’t your fault, darling,” he said, and pulled back a bit so he could see Hux’s face. He raised a hand to Hux’s cheek and brushed the tear-tracks away with his thumb. “Are you all right? Did they hurt you?”

"Nothing too bad, they would get less money for a damaged slave."

He took a deep breath. "Do you have a way to get out of here?"

Ren huffed a quiet laugh, feeling strangely giddy having Hux back in his arms. "I could take out every man in that entire accursed market singlehandedly if I wanted to. Leaving is no problem. It's just a matter of deciding how big of a mess to make on the way out."

Hux chuckled. "Shall we go, then, this place is not very nice. Unless you would like to get what you paid for first?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "My father let me have some brandy so I should be nice and loose for you."

Ren blushed slightly at Hux's suggestion, then marveled briefly at how easily Hux could always get him so flustered. "Nice as that sounds, I think I'd enjoy it more on the shuttle, on our way home. Though- wait a moment." He reluctantly released Hux and began stripping off his cloak and robes. "I want you to wear my armored robe. I just found you after thinking you're dead, I won't take any risks with your safety." He stripped down to his trousers and undershirt, then held out his armored under robe to Hux.

Hux was going to argue that his safety didn't matter as much as Lord Ren’s did, but he knew he wouldn't compromise on this. "If you're sure," he said a little uncertainly.  
He put on his shirt and then took the robe and put it on.

"I am sure. Don't worry. The Force is with me, I'll be fine," he said, dressing in his outer robes and cloak again and looking over Hux once he was dressed in his armor. He has the ridiculous thought that Hux, in Ren's bulky armor that hung loose on him, looked beautiful and he laughed as he clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt. Stars, it felt like he hadn't laughed in years. He wrapped his arms around Hux again, pulling him close and resting his forehead against Hux's. "Are you ready to go, darling?"

"I'm sure I must look ridiculous in this armor," Hux said, hearing Lord Ren laugh.

"Very much so."

Ren chuckled again. "No, I was laughing because I can't stop thinking how beautiful you are, no matter what you're wearing," he said, stroking Hux's cheek once more before breaking apart from him to grab his helmet and replace it on his head. Helmet locked back in place, he took Hux's hand. "Let's go," he said, opening the door and pushing his way unceremoniously past the guard.

"Oh," Hux said, smiling. He squeezed Lord Ren’s hand slightly before they went through the door.

"Would you mind if I had a word with my father before we leave? You can be there; I won't make the mistake of being alone with him again."

The guard Ren had shoved aside shouted something and reached for his blaster, but Ren rendered him unconscious with an almost lazy wave of his hand, leaving him slumped on the ground.

He considered Hux's request. Of course he could talk to his father if he wanted to, but Ren didn't have to like the idea. "Of course, if you really want to speak with him. Though I can't promise not to do him any harm."

"Thank you," Hux said. "And you can harm him, but I would prefer you not kill him. He is still my father. Also, he said my mother was dead." He looked down, that still hurt.

"I won't kill him. That isn't something I'll do unless there's no other option," he said. Much as he might think Brendol deserved to die horribly, he knew how dangerous it would be to allow himself to give in to that sort of anger and hatred.

His heart sank at bit at the news about Hux's mother. "I'm sorry about your mother, darling. I really had hoped to find her for you."

Hux shrugged sadly. "I did as well. But it looks like you're stuck with me. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Of course you know I'm happy to have you stay with me, don't you?" He squeezed Hux's hand gently. "I never wanted you to leave, only-... I wanted you to have other options, so you'd be free to choose to stay or go. If you stay with me, I wanted it to be because you chose to."

"Yes, I understand, Lord Ren," Hux said, squeezing his hand back. "Now shall we go see my father?"

"Yes. Let's get this over with so we can go home." They went to the door of Brendol's suite and, finding it locked, Ren disengaged the lock and forced the door open with his abilities. "After you, darling."

"Thank you, my lord," Hux said, walking through the door.

Ren followed Hux, staying close to him as he could already hear Brendol sputtering indignantly inside.

Brendol stood, looking angry but uncertain at the sight of Ren. "What in all the hells are you doing in here!?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye, Father," Hux said, feeling bolder with Lord Ren by his side. "Lord Ren has come to get me, and we're leaving now. I thought maybe you had changed, but it turns out you're just as big of a piece of bantha fodder as you always were." This last part was said mostly angrily, but with a hint of hurt.

Brendol's face went red and he stalked forward, reaching into his jacket to retrieve his blaster. "How dare you, you wretched-" he froze mid-motion, his eyes going wide as Ren raised a hand to lock him in place.

"That's enough. You've said and done more than enough. We're leaving, and you won't stop up. In fact, if you're ever in the same system as Hux again, I promise you'll beg for the mercy of death." Ren clenched his fist, increasing the pressure of his hold on Brendol and lifting him a few inches off of the floor for emphasis. "Is there anything else you'd like to say, darling?"

Hux watched in amusement as Lord Ren froze his father in place, then lifted him off the ground. "No, I think that's all, Lord Ren."

"We'll be off, then," Ren said, tossing Brendol aside like a doll with a wave of his hand. He then offered Hux his arm, as though Hux were another royal he was offering to escort. "If you would accompany me."

"I shall, Lord Ren," Hux said with a little smile, taking his arm.


	14. Chapter 14

Ren grinned beneath this mask, elation making him giddy as he walked Hux out into the sparse evening crowd and toward the docking bay. He paused as they were walking along the rows of ships. "Do you remember which ship you arrived in?"

Hux walked with Lord Ren. It made him feel like he wasn't a slave like this, without his collar and with a free person arm in arm with him. It was very nice.

He looked around briefly. '"It was that one," he said, pointing.

"Good. I'm feeling petty. Wait here just a moment, darling." He disentangled his hold from Hux and drew his lightsaber as he approached the ship. Igniting his saber, he unleashed his all of his anger and frustration on the ship's engines, the external weapons systems, every exposed portion of the exhaust system, and even disabling the hydraulics on the boarding portal so it wouldn't open to let anyone on the ship without repairs. Alarms were going off though out the docking bay by the time he was finished, and he could sense security approaching, but still he walked calmly back to Hux and offered his arm again. "My shuttle is just down the row. Let's be off."

Hux stood far back from Lord Ren as he destroyed his father’s ship. He didn't want to be accidentally hurt again.

He took his arm again, walking with him down the row.

Ren noticed that Hux kept well back while he went to work, but he was glad that at least he hadn't shied away from him when he returned. He placed his own hand over Hux's as they walked. "Don't worry. I won't make that mistake again. I swear on my life," he said softly, leading Hux onto his shuttle. He sat in the pilot seat and ran a quick flight check before taking off and setting a course for home.

Hux nodded, keeping his head down. "My leg feels better; I can walk on it without it hurting now. You are very good at dressing wounds."

Hux followed Lord Ren to his shuttle, sitting in the copilot seat.

Ren sighed and reached up to release the clasps on his helmet, pulling it off and setting it aside next to the control console but keeping his eyes cast down. "I'm glad it's healing... it never should have happened to begin with, though. I was careless, which I can never afford to be. I know that. I know how dangerous my powers can be, but I still-... I can never apologize enough, because no apology can undo how I hurt you." He looked up at Hux. "You don't have to forgive me just because of- this," he said, gesturing vaguely. "I didn't do it for that, I did it for you. That's all..."

"When my father took me, I thought I'd never see you again. And... I didn't realize how much that bothered me. You hurt me, but no one else has treated me as kindly as you. Besides my mother. I think that was why it bothered me so much. I didn't expect you to do something like that. But... it was an accident. But I really did miss you. And I do forgive you."

"You do?" Ren barely dared to hope, but he reached to take Hux's hand again. "You forgive me? Does that mean-... will you stay with me?"

"I do," Hux said, his expression sincere. "And I will stay with you."

Ren's face broke into a crooked smile and practically fell out of his seat in his haste to get closer to Hux. He knelt next to the co-pilot's chair and reached up to cradle Hux's cheek in his palm. "I-... may I kiss you?"

Hux smiled back, stopping himself from laughing when Lord Ren almost fell. "Of course you can."

Ren laughed softly and rose up on his knees to kiss Hux, softly at first, but then more enthusiastically. He sighed softly against Hux's mouth. He thought he'd never kiss Hux again, and it felt even better than he remembered.

Hux returned the kiss. Lord Ren’s lips felt soft and perfect on his. He had missed the feeling.

Ren slowly broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Hux's, sighing again softly. "Gods, I missed you so much... Will you stay in my quarters with me tonight?"

"I will, Lord Ren," Hux said. "Do you still intend to free me?"

"Of course. Yes, as soon as you're ready for it. I know you were nervous the first time I mentioned it so I didn't want to rush it, but if you're ready now, then absolutely." Somehow he felt oddly proud that Hux had asked and he found himself grinning again. "The day we met I hoped you would want me to free you. That you might even ask me to do it one day."

"Yes, well, the concept doesn't seem as daunting as long as I can be with you."

"I'm glad I could make you feel that way," Ren said, and kissed Hux once more before getting up. If Hux was ready to be free then there was no reason to delay. Fetching his datapad from his scattered things at the back of the shuttle, he pulled up the slave contract binding Hux to him and made the changes to render it legally nullified. "It's done. You belong to no one but yourself."

"I do?" Hux asked slightly nervously. This was going to be a big change.

"Yes." He returned to Hux's side and showed him the contract on his datapad. "It makes things simpler, really." He smirked wryly. "Now I won't be breaking my own laws by keeping you."

Hux looked the contract over. It was true, he was free now. He smiled, still a bit nervously. "Yes, that's true. What about the man that gave me to you? He won't be offended?"

"I don't much care if he is, to be honest. But without prying into the specifics of my bedroom affairs, I don't see how it would be any of his business. I can tell him I truly enjoy the company of the slave he gave me, and it wouldn't even be a lie." Ren smiled down at Hux and brushed his fingertips over the band of Hux's neck where the collar used to sit. "Except that you aren't a slave anymore, but that, too, is none of his business."

"That is also true," Hux said. "This is going to be difficult for me. I doubt I'll just change my mannerisms overnight, so I hope you'll have patience with me."

"Of course I will. I know this won't be an easy adjustment, but I'll do all I can to help you. I-... I care for you." Ren's face flushed lightly as he returned to the pilot's seat. This was surely difficult enough for Hux, he shouldn't be overwhelming him with foolishly rushed declarations of love on top of everything else.

"I hope you'll be patient with me in return. This is all new to me as well." He paused to consider how best to refer to their relationship. Again, calling Hux his lover might be overwhelming, but "friend" seemed far too simple. Maybe it was best to avoid labeling it aloud just yet. "I haven't really shared my life with anyone like this before. Most people I keep at a distance, and I've kept my personal life to myself."

Hux was definitely aware that Lord Ren cared for him. It was bad when he was a slave, but it wasn't much better now that he was free. He still was nothing, and Lord Ren ruled a whole world. He wished there was some training he had had for this, because he really didn't know what to do.

Ren caught a vague sense if apprehension from Hux. He wasn't sure how to reassure him, but he hoped that over time Hux would grow comfortable with his new life with time. "I'm actually pleased just to have your company. I didn't realize until recently how alone I've been, and how much I've needed someone to be my companion. And... I want to give you something," he said, turning to look at Hux again. "When I began to take on public responsibilities of my own, I adopted a name of state. That was a tradition from my grandmother's home planet of Naboo. They choose a name of state to be used for all official business, and it's how they're publicly known. Their given name is only used in private, by family or lovers or close friends. Kylo Ren is my chosen name of state. My family are the only ones who know and call me by my given name. But I want to extend that to you. My given name is Ben Organa, and you may call me Ben if you want."

Hux looked at Kylo slightly warily when he said he had something for him. He supposed a name wasn't too bad, but this was still pretty intimate.

He sighed. "Lord Ren, I know you have feelings for me. I... suppose it makes sense. I was there for longer than anyone has been, like you said, and I was trained to please you. But I'm... even if I'm not a slave anymore, I'm still nobody. I don't have any money or titles. I think it would be inappropriate if we were to have a relationship. Surely you can understand that? I'm sure it would be a scandal."

"I don't care about any of those things. I have enough wealth and status for the both of us. I don't need anything from you but... well, you." Ren turned to focus on the control console for a moment, making slight adjustments to their flight path and trying not to be disheartened. It seemed like Hux didn't want to accept his offer to call him by his given name, but maybe that was too bold an offer. Maybe he just needed more time. "Maybe it's a tradition in my family... my grandmother was a royal, while my grandfather was a former slave. My mother is a royal, while my father is a former pirate and smuggler. Maybe that's why being with you doesn't seem daunting or I appropriate to me, but I think I understand why it would feel that way to you."

He chewed on his lower lip for a moment, still nervous. What if Hux wasn't actually interested in him at all? It was entirely possible, even likely if he was honest, that Hux was only ever acting under his obligation to him as his slave. He'd sensed that Hux found him physically attractive when they slept together, but that wasn't the same as forming an emotional bond. Taking a slow breath, he decided it would be best to at least acknowledge that fact. "It's okay if you don't return my feelings. I know you only acted the way you did toward me because you felt it was your obligation as my pleasure slave. You're still welcome to stay in my palace as long as you please... I just hope you might come to care for me, too, one day. Even if it isn't the same as what I feel for you."

Hux nodded. "If you really don't care, Lord-- Ben. I just thought I should remind you."

Hux wasn't really sure what his feelings were. He was grateful to Lord Ren for his kindness and generosity. And he enjoyed spending time with him and sleeping with him. Now that he was free, he would have to see if his feelings ran any deeper than that.

"Yes, I think I'll have to sort that out, now that I'm free, because I'm not sure what my feelings are."

Ren smiled slightly, bolstered by the fact that Hux had at least decided to try out his given name. "That's okay, darling. You can take all the time you need. In the meantime, I'll let you take the lead in our interactions. Whether we sleep together, or kiss, or even touch when we walk together. It's your decision. Whatever you're comfortable with. Whatever you need while you sort out what you feel."

Hux smiled gratefully at Kylo. That would be very helpful, so he could figure this thing out.


	15. Chapter 15

An indicator blinked on the console. "We'll be arriving home in a few minutes," Ren said, and stood and started changing out of the robes he wore to disguise himself and into something more like his usual attire.

Ren looked back at Hux when he was fully dressed again, mustering another small smile. "I might ask for my armor back, if you're through with it. I should pack it away with the rest of this outfit."

He nodded. "Of course, L-Ben." He took off the armor and handed it to him.

Ren accepted the armor back, chuckling lightly at Hux's stumble over his name as he packed it away in the shuttle's storage area, along with his helmet and the rest of the outfit, for the next time he might need it. "It's all right if you aren't comfortable calling me by that name, darling, but know you're welcome to use it. It's-... it's nice hearing you say it," he said as he returned to the console to take the shuttle out of hyperdrive and begin landing procedures. "Though... while we're on the topic, I suppose I should ask what you prefer I call you. Would you rather I didn't call you 'darling?'"

"I really don't mind calling you by your name, it'll just take me a little while to get used to it," Hux assured him. "If you want me to call you Ben, I will."

"I... it doesn't really matter what you call me. Darling was strange for me when I was a slave, but it's not as strange now."

"As long as you don't mind. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. I should have thought to be more careful about it before. I know pet-names can seem overly familiar," Ren said, then considered the way his parents often used affectionate names with sarcasm and added, "Or obnoxious."

He docked the shuttle in the palace hangar with a quiet sigh of relief and stood with a smile. "We're home."

"They don't make me uncomfortable, it was just strange that you were so intimate with me, since I was a slave. I've been called much worse things than that, though."

"Good," Hux said. He supposed this was as much of a home as he would ever get.

Ren's smile wavered when he caught the impression of Hux's thoughts, while not focusing quite enough to interpret it as actual words. It felt something like being dissatisfied or resigned at thinking of the palace as 'home.' Did Hux not like living here? Or maybe he didn't like it because he felt he had no choice but to stay here? Or maybe he just didn't feel like he belonged because everything here belonged to Ren, whereas he no longer did? Whatever the reason, Ren hoped he could find a way make Hux feel at home. Or if he couldn't feel at home at the palace, he hoped he could help Hux find a place he'd be happy to call home.

He motioned for Hux to leave the shuttle first, then followed and walked beside him, hands folded respectfully behind his back, as they made their way up stairs into the palace proper. Ren thought it was probably early morning when he'd left, but it was dark outside now. It was probably well past the usual dinner time, but it wasn't as though he'd kept any sort of regular meal schedule in the time since Hux had been kidnapped. Honestly, he hadn't had much of an appetite at all since returning from the gala, and had only forced himself to eat a few bites sporadically when he started to feel the physical effects of lack of nourishment. He worried Hux probably hadn't been fed the entire time he'd been gone, though. "Are you hungry? Would you like to join me for dinner? I suppose it's a bit late for dinner, but I suspect it's been a long while since either of us has eaten."

Hux stepped out of the shuttle and walked into the palace.

He hadn't really thought of eating, but when he did his stomach growled. "Yes, I am hungry. And I would love to join you for dinner, Ben."

An unexpected feeling of lightness and warmth spread through Ren at Hux's words. Of course things weren't perfect and there was still a lot of adjustment to be done by both of them, but this was the happiest Ren had felt since shortly before leaving for the gala, that moment when he'd made Hux laugh after he'd treated the welts Ren had received from the training droids. It seemed so long ago now. But now Hux was here again, they were going to have dinner together, and Hux was calling him 'Ben.' He hadn't really been prepared for how nice it would feel to be forgiven and have Hux be comfortable in his presence again. "I'll have the chef prepare something simple." He retrieved his datapad from the bag he had slung across his shoulder to put in the order, but as he did he began to dread the thought of eating in that same dining room where they'd shared so many awkward and uncomfortable meals. "We could eat in your quarters for a change, if you'd like. And you could throw me out when you grow weary of company," he said, smirking slightly in an attempt at humor.

Hux nodded. "Yes, that sounds lovely." He thought for a moment. "Yes, I'd be all right with that. But I don't think I could ever throw you out, even if I am free now."

Ren finished putting in their dinner order and smiled softly. "Don't worry, darling. If I sense you want me to go, you won't have to ask."

That would be nice, he supposed. "I do like spending time with you, Lord Ren."

"That's lucky for me," Ren said, grinning. "I never would have predicted how much I enjoyed spending time with you. I thought I was happy in my solitude before, but I suppose I didn't realize it could be nice just to be around someone." They made their way up to the floor with the living quarters. Ren had specifically placed Hux in the farthest quarters from his own, to give him as much space as possible, but now they'd reached the point where their quarters were in opposite directions. "Would you like me to come to your room with you now, or would you rather settle in on your own until dinner?"

"I'm happy that I please you, Ben," Hux said. "And you can come with me."

"And I'm glad that you're happy that you please me," Ren said, laughing softly. "Thank you for inviting me," he added and offered his arm to walk Hux to his room.

"Well this whole palace belongs to you, so it's actually your room, if you think about it," Hux said, taking his arm and walking to his room.

Ren felt a surprising stab of guilt at that and cast his eyes down as they walked. "That's technically true," he admitted. As much as he was happy to share his entire palace with Hux, none of it technically belonged to him. He wondered if Hux had ever felt that anything had actually belonged to him. He was still pondering this when they reached Hux's room, and he stood back to let Hux enter first before following him in. "I hope you know that as long as you're here, I'll never enter this room without your permission unless it's an emergency, though. I consider this your space, for as long as you want it. And everything inside it does belong to you. Everything from the bath soaps to the furniture, if you want it, and if you should choose to leave, you may take it with you."

Hux let go of Ben's arm so he could get into his room.

"Really?" Hux asked. He hadn't been allowed to own things as a slave, property couldn't own property. But now... he could own something, that was his to do as he pleased with. He could dump out all the bath products and set the furniture on fire, and nobody would be able to punish him for it. He wouldn't, of course, but the thought that he could was exciting.

"Thank you very much, Ben," Hux said, stepping forward and kissing him deeply.

Ren gasped slightly, surprised but thrilled to have Hux kissing him suddenly. He slipped his arms around Hux's waist and kissed back fervently, feeling a bit lightheaded when they broke apart. "You're so welcome, darling. I'd give you anything in my power if you asked."

Servants arrived with their dinner just then, wasting no time arranging in on the table, and Ren was surprised again to realize how hungry he felt at the sight of it.

"Anything?" Hux asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'd like a gold statue of myself, that's nine feet tall, for the garden."

He felt his stomach rumble again when he smelled the food.

"Really?" Ren chuckled. "If you truly want that, I'll start researching artisans to commission the work tonight." Ren made his way to the table and pulled out a seat for Hux. "Please sit, darling. I had them bring a bottle of wine as well. To celebrate your return."

Hux smiled. "I was joking. I just said the most ridiculous thing I could think of.”

He was about to tell Ben that he should kneel when he remembered he wasn't a slave anymore. He sat down. "That sounds lovely. I liked that wine we had last time."

Ren laughed softly. "Well, if you should change your mind...." He waited until Hux was seated, then opened the wine and poured two glasses. "This is a different variety, but it's similar. I hope you'll like it as well." Setting one glass in front of Hux, he took the other and sat across from Hux, breathing a sigh of relief. Already this felt much more like the meals they'd shared before in his quarters than the tense ones they'd had in the dining room.

Hux took a sip from the wine. "Yes, this is good as well."

He started putting food on his plate, he really was hungry.

Ren also helped himself to the food, being careful to pace himself so as not to get sick eating too much too quickly. Between bites, he sipped his wine and smiled across at Hux. "This is honestly more like what I'm used to when meeting prospective lovers. Dinner, a few glasses of wine, polite conversation... though I've already shared deeper discussions with you than with most people I've taken to bed."

Hux smiled back, eating slowly. "Yes, you've always treated me more as a lover than a slave. It was strange, but nice."

"Well," Ren refilled the wine glasses. "Obviously I don't know the first thing about owning a slave. It seemed more appropriate to me. Particularly after the first time we slept together. But you're much different than any of them, and not just because you were a slave." He smirked again. "You were so much bolder in approaching me, for starters. I don't usually get flustered so easily, but I'm not used to that."

Hux took another sip of his wine. "Yes, that was obvious." He chuckled. "I can imagine not. With pleasure slaves, you don't need the dating, or dinner, before you have sex, you usually just have it."

"That seems so awkward to me, but I suppose it makes sense. I guess that's the whole point to owning a pleasure slave, but I don't think I could do that. I couldn't not treat you like a person, even if you insisted you weren't.... But now that you're free, do you finally feel like a person now?" Ren said, setting down his glass. He realized that was something else that might take time for Hux to adjust to, but he hoped maybe he was at least starting to feel that way.

Hux frowned as he thought. "It's still strange, the idea that I'm free. But yes, I do feel more like a person now. Even though being with you made me feel more like a person, even when I was still a slave."

"Really? I'm so glad. I only wish I could have met you sooner." Ren was suddenly regretting his decision to sit across the table from Hux, wishing he were seated close enough to wrap an arm around him and pull him close. With that thought in mind, though, he supposed it was best he hadn't sat closer. He had promised Hux he would let him take the lead in their physical interactions, after all. If Hux wanted to be touched or held, Ren trusted he was bold enough to let him know. "I hate thinking about how you must have been treated before you came to me."

"I wish that as well, Ben," Hux said. He grimaced a little. "Yes, well, it's in the past. And it's nothing I couldn't handle, or I would be broken right now."

"I can hardly imagine your strength, to have endured so much. How could I not-..." love you, Ren wanted to say, but he caught himself. "... be impressed by you?" That was true enough. Hux had impressed him from the moment he first saw him, and kept impressing him in new ways. "Are you finished with your dinner? I could have dessert brought up."

Hux blinked in surprise and looked up at Ben. He... he hadn't ever been called strong before, hadn't thought he was strong before. "Do you really mean that?" he asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm done. And I think dessert would be too rich."

"You're right, I suppose it might be a bit much," he said, signaling for the dishes to be taken away. "And yes, I absolutely mean that. You amaze me, darling. I can't even imagine what great things you might have accomplished under different circumstances. Or I suppose you still could, if you wanted to."

Hux smiled. "Thank you for saying that. I doubt I could do anything now, though."

Ren shrugged at that as servants cleared away the remains of their dinner. "Maybe, maybe not. You're still rather young, and you have all of my resources at your disposal. But you're certainly welcome to just enjoy your life in luxury from now on. You deserve that."

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to continue my studies. I rather enjoyed learning, but there was no need do a slave to know things like math or science. I also... now that I'm free, I feel like I shouldn't be living off of your handouts. It's expecting too much of you. I could get... some sort of a job, if you would like me to."

"Absolutely! We have excellent schools here. Or, if you aren't yet prepared to go out and attend regular classes among other students, I can arrange private lessons here for you, or you can take classes over the holonet," Ren said, excited that Hux was already considering plans for his new life as a free person.

His heart sank a bit when Hux said he didn't want to keep living off of what Ren provided. He understood wanting to be independent, though, particularly after living most of his life as a slave. Part of Ren was even a bit proud of Hux for wanting this. It showed that he was adjusting to the idea of his freedom faster than Ren would have hoped. Still, he hoped Hux wouldn’t want to leave the palace as well. Of course, Ren wouldn't try to make him stay, but he already knew he would miss him terribly. "It's entirely up to you if you want to get a job, darling. I'm more than happy to provide for you, but I certainly understand wanting to be independent. I have openings in my staff if you want to work here, or I can help you find suitable work elsewhere. It's your decision."

Hux considered that. "Yes, having a tutor would probably be best. I wouldn't fit in at school."

"I don't even know what I would be able to do. I Maybe I could be what you mentioned before. You called them courtesans, correct?"

"Yes. They're highly regarded by most. You'd be essentially doing most of the things you did as a pleasure slave except you'd get to choose your clients, and you'd be well paid for your services. Clients are also expected to treat you respectfully, because you have the right to ask them to leave at any time if you don't like their behavior." Ren tried not to be jealous at the thought of Hux pursuing such a career. He'd been the one to suggest it, after all, and it wasn't as though he and Hux were in any sort of committed relationship, and he could always pay for Hux's services. At least he assumed Hux wouldn't be likely to refuse him service. And, he supposed, that would still leave him free to continue using sex as the occasional negotiation tactic. Even though he was pretty certain he'd be content to sleep with Hux exclusively for the foreseeable future, if not the rest of his life. Best not to think about that, though. He didn’t want to start considering spending his life with Hux when it wasn't even certain that Hux actually cared for him in that way.

Hux nodded. "I might concentrate on learning for now, if you don't mind. If you want me to pay for my keep I could do that on the side. Maybe I will really enjoy math or something and then I could look for a career in that area."

"That's perfectly fine. You can take your time studying for as long as you like. I hope you'll find a subject you enjoy, and I'd gladly help you find a career to utilize it. You don't have to worry about paying your keep if you want to focus on your studies." Honestly Ren wished Hux wouldn't worry about paying his keep at all, but he was happy to let him do whatever he felt he needed to in order to feel like he belonged. Maybe paying some sort of rent would help him feel more comfortable. "You could also consider working as a masseuse, if you decide you want to work while you're studying. It doesn't earn as much per appointment, but scheduling clients is easier and less involved."

"Oh, yes, that's a good idea, Ben. Do you think I'm good enough?"

"I do, yes. You're at least as good as any other masseuse I've worked with. And you have strong hands."

"That's good to know. Thank you. I might do that on the side."

Ren smiled. That would probably help avoid any jealousy issues, as well. And he was excited on behalf for him to start his studies.

He checked the chrono and realized it was much later than he realized. "It's late... would you like me to go so you can rest?"

"I would like to sleep with you, if you don't mind. And this bed isn't as big as yours."

Ren laughed softly. "That's true, I'm a bit spoiled that way. But I'm happy to share it with you." He stood and offered his hand to Hux. "Come on, darling. Let's go to bed."

Hux took Bens hand and stood up. "Yes, that sounds amazing."

Ren chuckled again, more loudly, as he helped Hux up. "It does. I've missed you. My bed has never felt so large and cold as it has the past few days." He threaded his fingers through Hux's as they walked back to his room. "As always, make yourself comfortable, darling. You can even shower if you want, but I think I'm a bit too tired for that just now."

"It's been harder for me to sleep without you also." He walked next to Ben into his room. "Yes, I'm tired as well."

Ren smiled softly. "I think we'll both sleep well tonight, then." He walked around to the closet and stripped down to his undergarments, tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper, then crawled into the right side of the bed, leaving the left for Hux.

Hux took off his clothes as well and got into bed, scooting over so he was close to Ben. "Goodnight."

Ren moved closer and hesitantly rested a hand on Hux's waist before slipping his arm around Hux, lightly skimming the surface of Hux’s thoughts to see if his touch was welcome. "Goodnight, my darling. Sleep well."

Hux was happy to be held like that, and he closed his eyes contentedly. "You too."

Ren sighed happily and pulled Hux closer, reveling in Hux's warmth and smell as he quickly fell asleep.

Hux fell asleep quickly as well. It was very nice to be back with Ben, feeling his warmth behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Ren slept later the next morning than he usually did and finally woke more warm and comfortable than he'd been in days. When he opened his eyes, he smiled when he saw the mop of copper hair in front of him. He also realized he was hard, and he tried to quickly and subtly shift his hips further away from Hux without disturbing him.

Hux woke up and felt something hard pressed against his ass before it was shifted away. "Would you like me to take care of that, Lord Ren?" he asked. He was still half asleep and had forgotten that he was free.

Ren huffed a soft laugh. "That's not for you to worry about anymore, darling. Remember?" He stroked a broad hand over Hux's side. "You can go on sleeping, if you want to."

Hux blinked. "Oh, yes, I suppose it's not. Ben." He reached up to feel the skin where his collar would be. "I half thought it was all a dream."

"It's no dream. Welcome to your first full day of owning your own life. You never have to have sex again unless you want it for yourself." Ren leaned in to bury his nose in Hux's hair. "Mmm. I slept so well."

That was a very strange thought. It wasn't a bad thought, necessarily, but very strange. "I did as well."

"I'm glad," Ren murmured against the back of Hux's neck. He let his hand roam aimlessly over Hux's torso for a moment before he caught himself and forced himself to stop, leaving his hand to rest on Hux’s hip. "What do you want to do today? I told my council I was taking leave, so I'm free to spend the day with you if you want. I could do a bit of research and hire some instructors for you..."

Hux hummed contentedly when Ben ran his hands over him. "You don't have to stop. That's nice."

"I hope you didn't do that for me," Hux said, turning to face him.

Ren draped his arm over Hux when he turned to face him and let his fingertips trail along Hux's spine. "Well, sort of... I took leave when you were kidnapped, because I couldn't think of anything but finding you. And now that you're back I just... haven't bothered to return from leave yet." He said, ending with a slight smirk.

"Oh," Hux said softly, running his hand over Ben's cheek. It was still strange that anybody cared for him that much. "Well, if you would rather not return to work, I would appreciate it if you could find me some tutors."

Ren let out a small hum of contentment and turned his cheek slightly into Hux's touch. "I'd love to. Much more fun than sitting in meetings all day. I could even do it from bed if I wanted to." He shifted his hips a bit, trying to ease pressure on his lingering erection, but there was little help for it while it was still trapped inside his underwear. He should probably deal with it, since it was unlikely to go away on its own with Hux so close. "Did you want to take a shower? I could do with one, but you’re welcome to go first if you want to."

"If you say so, Ben," Hux said. "I think I will take one, but you can go first."

"If you're sure you don't mind." Ren kissed Hux on the bridge of his nose, then climbed out of bed and made his way to the shower to bathe answer take care of his "problem." He tried not to linger as long as usual, though, not want to leave Hux waiting. He emerged a while later, wrapped in a fresh robe and feeling much better. "Your turn, darling."

"I don't mind at all," Hux said. He sat in bed, and when Ben walked out, he got in the shower, lingering a little longer than usual. It had been a few days since he had taken a shower, and it felt nice to wash away how awful he had felt being with his father.

Ren sat in his usual place by the window while Hux showered. He put in an order for breakfast and began researching tutors on his datapad. When servants arrived with breakfast before Hux returned he was surprised, since Hux usually took such short showers, but maybe he was simply being more indulgent now that he was no longer a slave.

The soft sound of rain against the window caught Ren's attention and he smiled as he looked out at the garden. Hux had said he liked the rain. It was early for it, and surely too cold yet to go out and enjoy it properly, but maybe Hux would at least enjoy watching through the window.

When Hux walked out, he heard the sound of rain, and he smiled a little. He dressed and knelt next to Kylo before remembering he was free. He rearranged himself so he was reclining on some cushions like Ben, watching the rain out the window as he put some food on his plate.

Ren glanced up from his datapad and smiled, admiring the sight of Hux's relaxed pose. "Comfortable?"

"It's much more comfortable than kneeling," Hux said. "But this is strange. It feels almost wrong; I was taught to kneel instead of sit."

"Well, no one's here to tell you what to do now, so you can sit in whatever way is comfortable. I'm sure it feels unnatural now, but give it some time. You'll get used to it," Ren said, still admiring his view of Hux, who looked almost princely, in Ren's opinion, leaning back against the satiny pillows. He poured himself a mug of caf and sipped slowly. "I found a few tutors for you. They're highly recommend. I can start scheduling sessions with them for you whenever you're ready to start."

"Yes, I'm getting more used to not wearing my collar, so I'm sure that's true."

"Did you?" Hux asked after chewing a bite of food. "Thank you very much, Ben. And I would like to start as soon as possible."

"You see? You're partway there already." Ren grinned, remembering when Hux had first turned up for dinner without his collar. "I noticed it, you know? When you stopped wearing it. Some part of me was so proud of you for that. I wanted to say something but- well. Things were tense, and I could sense how much you disliked it when I tried to start a conversation."

"Tomorrow, then." Ren typed on his datapad for a moment. "There. I have your first session schedule for tomorrow in the early afternoon. The tutor will bring all the necessary materials for you." As he set his datapad aside, he couldn't help but feel excited on Hux’s behalf. He missed school himself sometimes, though he recalled how some studies had suited him poorly. His uncle's school, in particular, had been a poor fit for him. Though he still had lingering regrets about leaving that path, he knew it had been the right decision. At least he was still able to continue his Force studies independently, his uncle still even providing occasional advice on the subject, but he would've made a terrible Jedi, anyway. His emotions had always run too strongly for that.

"Really? I wondered if you did. I knew you liked me better without the collar."

He nodded. "That sounds good. Are they going to tutor me in every subject, or will I have different tutors for different subjects?"

"I liked you without it because only animals should wear collars, and I never considered you as anything but a person," Ren said.

"Different tutors for different subjects. That works best, I think." He finished his caf and lounged back against his pillows with a small sigh. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to do, since we have the day free? I think the rest of your wardrobe should be arriving today...."

"Yes, you really didn't." That was very strange to him, and another reason he was so grateful that he had been given to Ben.

Hux thought for a moment. "I think I'd like to walk outside. I know it will be cold, but I've missed the smell of rain. You don't have to come if you don't want to, and I won't take very long."

Ren hummed softly as he considered. He really wasn't fond of going out in this sort of weather, but he did like the idea of watching Hux as he hopefully enjoyed it enough for the both of them. "If that what you'd like to do, you're certainly welcome to. I think I'd like to accompany you, if you wouldn't mind. I could keep you dry."

"You're welcome to, Ben," Hux said. "And what do you mean by keep me dry?"

"I can use my abilities to deflect the rain from you. So you wouldn't need to carry an umbrella."

"Oh," Hux said. He was still fairly wary of Ben's powers, but this seemed like it couldn't hurt him. "That would be handy. Do you have something warm for me to wear?"

"Yes, of course. Give me a moment." Ren got up and retreated into his closet, emerging a few minutes later with a hooded, fur-lined cloak and a pair of waterproof boots. "I'm not sure how close we are in shoe sizes, but hopefully these will fit well enough. I'd hate for your feet to get wet."

Hux took the items from Ben. "I believe mine are a bit smaller. I'll make do, though."

"Thick socks should fix that for now. The shoes that come with your wardrobe should fit you, though. I sent the measurements from your most recent health record scans that came in the file with your papers when you were given to me. I imagine your feet aren't likely to have changed in size much since then." Ren certainly hoped Hux had had a general health scan since adolescence, at least. "If not, I can re-order them in the correct size, and have the others sold in a charity auction."

He turned back to the closet to pick out a pair of thick socks along with trousers and tunics for the both of them, laying everything out on the bed. He shed his robe to get dressed, well beyond being self-conscious in front of Hux by now.

"Most masters have their slaves go through a general health checkup after they buy them. Sometimes they insist the slaver does it beforehand, so they can make sure they're not buying a faulty item. I believe my most recent one was about three years ago. My master was a little too enthusiastic with his punishment, and he was worried I would die, so I was brought into a medcenter. I was a little skinnier then, but the measurements should be all right for the most part."

He took off his robe and got dressed in the clothes Ben laid out.

Ren cringed at that, stopping midway through fastening the front of his tunic and turning to look at Hux. He felt compelled to check him over for injuries, though he knew anything that had happened would have long since healed by now. "Stars," he breathed in muted horror, then he felt rage building in him, but he struggled to suppress it. "What sort of monster would do such a thing to you?"

Sometimes Hux forgot that Ben wasn't from a planet where slavery was normal. Saying things like that made it very obvious.

He shrugged, and kept putting on his clothes. "It was a punishment. I deserved it. Well, maybe not taking it as far as he did. He had a temper."

Ren shook his head and stepped closer, reaching to take Hux's hands in his own. "No one deserves that. I can't imagine that you could ever do anything to warrant something like that...."

Hux looked over when Ben stepped closer and took his hands. He smiled softly. "Well, like I said, he had a temper. It only took little things to set him off."

"No one will ever raise a hand to you again." Ren ran his thumbs soothingly over the backs of Hux's knuckles as spoke, but then slowly released Hux's hands and cast his eyes down. "And if I ever get so angry again as I was that day, I'll ask you to leave me to myself. I won't have you fall victim to my lack of control ever again."

"I know you won't hit me, Ben." When he was angry, he wasn't so certain of that. He had had too much experience with that, especially with his previous master, before Ben.  
He nodded briefly, and turned away to put Ben's boots on. They fit well with the thick socks.

Ren nodded, then finished fastening his tunic and slung a black fur-lined cloak around his own shoulders. The cloak he'd selected for Hux was a rich burgundy color Ren thought suited him. He slipped on another pair of boots, perfectly fitted to his feet and calves. He stood again and braced himself before he spoke. As much as he'd like to keep Hux to himself, he needed it to be Hux's choice and he knew he should probably make it clear that Hux had a choice. "... you know I don't just mean me, don't you? I mean-... I know you're aware I would like us to be lovers, but you know you’re free to seek a lover other than me, don't you? Your options aren't just me or no one."

Hux looked over at Ben as he was putting his gloves on, surprised by that. He seemed like the jealous kind.

"That's kind of you to say, but I don't think anyone would want me. Unless we were just in it for the sex. Besides, I've met few people that are as kind as you, and it might be pessimistic but it makes me think there aren't many out there."

Ren smiled softly. His heart throbbed hopefully, though he still felt slightly guilty at that. After all, Hux had been a slave all his adult life until now and had no experience interacting with others as a free person in a culture where slavery wasn't practiced. "I'd like to think kind people are more common than you might expect. I can't promise I wouldn't be jealous. Of course I would be, but I'd rather you find someone you truly love and be happy than settle for me if you don't actually love me." He slipped on his own gloves and reached to straighten the tie on Hux's cloak, pulling the hood up over his head. "You don't have to make any decisions right away, of course. I know these things can take time. Just know I care for you, and for your happiness above my own. For now, let's just go enjoy the rain." He grinned and offered his arm to walk him down to the garden.

Hux really wasn't sure if he loved Ben, but that might come with time. "Again, that is very kind of you. I'll keep all that in mind." He took his arm and grinned at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Ren escorted Hux down to the back entrance to the palace. When approached the gate out into the garden, he reached out with his abilities to guide the raindrops harmlessly to the ground on either side of them as they stepped out into the garden, which was already brimming with early buds on all the vegetation. "What do you think?"

Hux walked with Ben. It was definitely cold outside, but his clothes and Ben's holding off of the rain helped him not really feel it too badly. But he could smell the rain, and see it hitting the plants and ground around him. He had missed that. "It's amazing," he said, meaning a combination of Ben's powers, the rain, and the garden.

Ren smiled as he led Hux through the garden, which was tastefully ornamented with small sculptures and fountains which had been drained for the winter. "It'll be spring soon. Judging by the plants, it could be days rather than weeks. Then the garden will be so much more beautiful. The plants will be flowering, and the fountains will be running. And the weather will warm enough that we can walk out in the rain comfortably without cloaks, or even shoes."

"It can't come soon enough for me," Hux said, admiring the gardens as they walked. "Spring is my favorite season."

"I think mine may be as well, though I'm also fond of autumn. Winter is dreadful, though. There's a certain beauty to it, I'll admit, but I so dislike the cold. But I think you'll like the spring here. I can't wait to share it with you." Ren walked with Hux through the winding garden paths to the far edge where only the mountains were visible beyond the hedge-lined wall. "I could set a place for you under the canopy at the edge of the garden, so you can keep dry and work on your studies with the rain to keep you company."

"Yes, fall is nice too, but I like it when everything is green and growing. But I agree, I don't like winter. Do the winters here get very bad?"

"That would actually be very nice. I didn't get outside as much as I wanted to with my previous masters, and it would be nice to be able to do it now."

"They can be rather terrible, particularly this close to the mountains, but you won't have to worry. The palace and the city nearby are well equipped for it. You'll be able to keep warm inside and appreciate the glittering snow through the window, without having to go out in it unless you choose to." They circled around a monument at the farthest edge of the garden, then started back toward the palace.

"If you like being outside, there are plenty of pleasant places for you here. There's the garden, of course, and I have a section of private forest at the foot of the mountain. And I would design you an entire garden all your own, if you wanted. One that could be closed into a greenhouse during the winter, so it could remain warm and green year-round."

"That's good," Hux said. He wasn't looking forward to winter here, but at least they were prepared for it.

He would enjoy walking in the woods, when it got warmer. "Oh, you don't have to do that, Ben," he said, a little flustered. "You've already done so much for me." It was almost insane how much Ben was willing to give him. Too much, definitely for a slave, and even for a free person. He was fairly certain he could ask for almost anything and Ben would give it to him. He wouldn't, though, he didn't deserve it.

"If you say so. I think it would make a nice addition to the garden, though." Ren took a moment to consider the design aspects of a greenhouse addition and where it would fit on the grounds, but then he flushed slightly, embarrassed at himself. "I'm sorry. All this must seem excessive to you. I hope you don't feel that I'm offering all these things to show off my wealth or anything like that. It's just... it's nice to be able to offer you things. Just to share what I have with you... and the fact that you ask for so little somehow makes it even more compelling. Most people I encounter want so much from me. The more I offer, the more they want. Always more. But you-... you just aren't that way." Ren had to marvel at how it felt to be around someone so different than what he was used to. Most people he encountered would happily bleed him dry and still want more, whereas Hux wanted practically nothing for himself. For some reason it made Ren want to give him everything.

"Oh, no, I don't feel that way at all," Hux assured him quickly, running a thumb over his hand. He nodded as he listened. He supposed it made sense, in a way, Ben was a very kind person, and he cared about Hux. Probably even loved him.

Ren sighed softly in relief. "I'm glad. And I hope I don't make you uncomfortable with all this."

He smiled at the gentle brush of Hux's thumb on his hand, but then startled slightly when a couple of fat, icy droplets splashed against his cheek and the top of one of his ears. "Sorry," he laughed, "I'm starting to lose focus a bit. We should probably hurry back."

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable, it's just strange," Hux said. "I just don't feel like I deserve any of this."

Hux reached up and brushed the water off of Ben's cheek with his glove. "Yes, that would be good. I'm starting to get cold anyway."

"My darling, I think after all you've been through, the basic necessities you've been denied, the mistreatment you've survived, you deserve every comfort and luxury I can give you." Ren squeezed Hux's hand lightly and quickened his pace. "Come on. Let's get inside, and we can warm up with some hot tea over lunch." They hurried through the garden and back into the palace.

"Hot tea sounds amazing," Hux said as he hurried after Ben.

Ren shivered as he adjusted to the comparative warmth once they were inside again. "Much better. Now, what do you think? Would you rather eat by a window, or by a fireplace?"

"A fireplace would be very nice," Hux said.

"That sounds perfect. Come, my darling, I have just the place." Ren led Hux back up to his quarters to fetch his datapad so he could type in a few messages, then went on to a cozy sitting room. It was furnished with a couple of plush chairs and a small, comfortable looking sofa draped with plush throw blankets, all arranged around a hearth made of dark, glittering stones with a thick rug spread before it. "Just make yourself comfortable while I start a fire. Tea should be here in just a few minutes."

Hux followed Ben. The sitting room looked warm and cozy. He sat on the sofa so Ben would have room to sit beside him.

Ren stacked some fuel into the fireplace and, huddling over the hearth to block Hux's view, he used his abilities to spark a flame and set a full blaze, then he took a seat next to Hux, smiling and unfastening his cloak. "Do you like it? I don't use it often except to meditate occasionally. I meant for it to be a comfortable place to entertain guests, but this is the first time I've used it for anything like that."

Hux chuckled. "Yes, I really like it here. It would be a nice place to spend the winter." He took his boots off and set them aside.

"Yes, it's nice for that. Though it's already nicer with company." Ren stood to remove his own boots and hung his cloak on a hook. "May I take your cloak?"

He grinned. "After all, I'm still trying to be a gentleman. Even though you've already seen me naked more times than probably anyone else in my adult life."

Servants arrived then with a hot kettle and a few varieties of finger foods, which they arranged on a small table in front of the sofa.

Hux chuckled as he gave Ben his cloak. "I'm sure that is true. And that's why I'm lucky to know you. You treat me like I'm more than just good at sex."

"But you are more than that. You're also excellent company," Ren said as he hung Hux's cloak next to his own. "And I'm sure you'll discover many more new interests and talents when you begin your studies." He went back to the sofa and poured two mugs to start the tea steeping, then settled back into his seat on the sofa. Pulling a warm, plush throw off the back of the sofa, he draped one end around his shoulders like a pleasantly fuzzy cape and held the other end out invitingly to Hux.

"I hope so," Hux said. "Then maybe I could figure out what I want to do with my life." He pressed against Ben.

Ren smiled and wrapped the other half of the blanket around Hux, holding him close and handing him a hot mug of tea. "I'm sure you'll find something to be impassioned about, darling. And you have all the time you need to think about it."

The blanket, along with Ben’s body heat and the fireplace, made him feel warm, drowsy, and content. "Yes, I suppose I do." He took the tea and took a sip.

Ren leaned against Hux and sipped his own tea, feeling perfectly warm and comfortable. He watched the fire burn cheerfully as he nibbled helped himself to some of the finger foods from the tray. It was quiet, but he didn't feel the need to fill the silence with talk. He could feel Hux's contentment in his presence, and he found he was perfectly happy to sit here, holding Hux, while soft crackling and flickering of the fire lulled him into drowsiness. He lost track of time as his eyelids drooped and he began to drift in and out of a light doze.

Hux ate some of the food and finished his tea before he rested his head on Ben’s shoulder, watching the fire.


	18. Chapter 18

After a while, Ren startled awake from his intermittent doze and shifted a bit, adjusting his shoulders and stretching his neck. "Mmm... are you awake, darling?" He reached for his datapad to check the time and was surprised at the hour, though he supposed they had gotten a late start on the day.

Hux felt Ben move underneath him, and he sat up straighter so his head wasn't resting on his shoulder. "Yes, I am."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I guess I just got a little too comfortable," Ren said with a soft laugh. "I hope you didn't get bored while I slept."

He caught himself leaning forward for a kiss and flushed slightly as he righted himself, reminding himself that he'd promised Hux he'd let him be the one to initiate such touches. At least until Hux had decided what he wanted from their relationship. "It's later than I realized. I should probably go to bed soon if I want to get myself back to my regular schedule. Do you want to come to bed with me? If you aren't ready to sleep you could stay up reading or whatever you want. I'm sure it won't disturb me."

"It's really no problem," Hux said. "And I was fine. I was just watching the fire and relaxing. It was a very nice way to spend time."

He nodded. "Yes, I would. I'm tired, so I think I'll sleep. And I just wanted to say this has been a wonderful first day of being officially free." He leaned in to kiss Ben. "Thank you."

Ren returned the kiss and smiled softly when Hux thanked him. "It's been my pleasure, darling. I hope we'll get to have more days together like this." He reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Hux's ear, pausing to tenderly cup his cheek in the broad palm of his hand before he stood. His joints and spine popped a few times as he stretched a bit, then he collected his datapad, typing in an order for the room to be cleaned up, and extended a hand to help Hux up. "Let's go to bed."

"Mm, yes I agree," Hux said. He took Ben’s hand and stood, stretching as well. "And lets."

Ren watched Hux stretch, admiring the lines of his body as he moved. Sighing softly, he restrained himself from blurting out another statement about how beautiful Hux was. Surely Hux was aware without Ren telling him every five minutes. He offered Hux his arm to walk back to his quarters. "You know I've shared my bed with you for more nights than with anyone else?"

Hux took his arm and walked with Kylo back to his quarters. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes. I rarely allow anyone to stay more than one night in a row. Though there have been a few I invited back on a second occasion," Ren said, opening his door to allow Hux to enter first. "But none of them were anyone I would happily sleep next to just for the pleasure of holding them and waking next to them in the morning."

"That's a shame," Hux said. "As I've found with you, that is a very nice thing."

"It is. At least with you," Ren said, undressing as he walked over to his side of the bed. He smiled slightly at the realization that he thought of it as his side and the other as Hux's side. It felt nice.

Sliding under the covers, he grinned up at Hux. "I never thought I'd enjoy sharing my bed, honestly. I used to think of it as a necessary inconvenience to be polite after sex. But that first night with you, when I let you share my bed because I'd forgotten to arrange sleeping quarters for you... it was nice."

Hux also undressed, taking off his warm clothes and getting into bed. "Just with me?" Hux asked in slight surprise. He had thought Ben's feelings mostly due to the fact that they were forced together.

Ren considered that for a moment. With other people who had slept in his bed, there was a lot of awkward shifting and getting kicked and elbowed occasionally, or they slept far enough apart not to touch. Hux hadn't been like that at all. He fit nicely against him and had been still most of the night, warm and comfortable. He'd been surprised even then how well he'd slept. At least until his awkward awakening the next morning, anyway. "Yes. Other people move too much, or the angles are wrong, I suppose, and we don't really fit together." He settled in on his side, facing Hux. "I slept surprisingly well even that first night."

"Ah," Hux said, nodding. "I noticed that too. I don't have much to compare it to, though, not many of my masters let me sleep with them."

"That was their loss, then. But they made a lot of mistakes with you. I hope I never meet any of them," Ren said darkly, but he didn't want that to be the thought he fell asleep with, so he grinned playfully and added, "Maybe you wouldn't have fit together as well with any of them, anyway. Maybe I just fit with you."

"I don't know if I would call them mistakes, they owned me, they could do whatever they wanted with me. And I hope I never meet them again either."

"Maybe we're meant for each other," Hux replied, mostly teasingly.

Ren laughed softly, something warm and hopeful expanding in his chest. "Maybe. It could be fate. Or the will of the Force." He pulled the blankets up around his shoulders and lay admiring Hux's features as his eyelids started drooping again. "I could certainly do worse. You're so beautiful..."

Meanwhile, a figure lurked unnoticed just outside the garden wall. He checked the detailed map of the palace that his contact, a disgruntled former servant, had given him. The window to the Sovereign's personal quarters was the large one he could see just over the wall. The light was still on, but it was getting late. Surely Sovereign Ren would soon be asleep. He sat back on his heels to watch the window and wait.

"I'm not quite sure I believe in fate," Hux said. He smiled. "Thank you. And you're very handsome."

He leaned forward and kissed Ben before pulling back again. "Good night."

"I'm not sure I do, either, but whatever brought you to me, I'm grateful."

Ren kissed back softly and smiled. "Goodnight, my darling," he murmured, then turned out the light. He was asleep soon after.

Outside the garden, the figure watched the light go out and went into action. His contact told him about the gap in security cameras at the corner of the garden, where servants would sneak off to for illicit reasons. He also knew the guards' rotation schedules and the paths they walked. He checked his chrono again, and then crept over the wall, dropping down inside, in the middle of the camera blind spot.

He slipped inside the palace when the way was clear, and made his way silently up to the floor where the Sovereign's quarters were. There was no need to check the map again, because he had this part memorized. Third from the stairs, on the outside of the building. He knelt by the door, listening for any movement inside. It seemed quiet, and the guards would be coming down the hall in seconds, so he quickly slipped inside, staying low and quiet.

Moonlight from the window lit the room just well enough to make out the features of the room, and he was surprised to find two forms on the bed rather than one. He supposed maybe he could spare whatever whore the Sovereign had brought to bed with him, as long as they didn’t wake, but he would kill them, too, if necessary. Ren first, though. He crept to the end of the bed, keeping low, watching and listening carefully to ensure they were both asleep.

"I'm grateful as well," Hux said, smiling softly. He ended up falling asleep, but not deeply. 

Once the figure determined that both people in the bed were seemingly soundly asleep, he slipped closer. One of the people shifted, rolling onto their back. The figure froze in place, thinking he'd be caught, but they slept on. The moonlight cast over the sleeping person's face, and it was unmistakably Ren. Now on his back, his chest bare, he was a perfect target. This would be all too easy. Drawing closer, he crouched by the bed and drew out a knife. He spared a quick glance at the figure on the other side of the bed, then plunged the knife in.

Hux was still sleeping lightly, and he opened his eyes when he caught a sound that didn't belong. He saw someone hovering over Ben, with something… that was a knife!

"No!" he cried loudly, immediately awake, and he pushed the man’s hands back so the knife stabbed into his stomach instead of his heart.

Ren's eyes snapped open at the sound of Hux's shout, but the stab of blinding pain in his abdomen and the commotion left him stunned and confused.

The would-be assassin growled a curse and yanked the knife back again, doing more damage in the process. He should have slit the whore's throat first and let him bleed out silently. Now this was getting sloppy. He'd have to kill the whore anyway, and now he'd be awake to struggle. Hopefully the Sovereign would bleed out from his injuries in the meantime, but if not he could finish him off once he took care of the whore. Angrily, he lunged at the whore, slashing wildly with the knife and striking a gash across his cheek.

Hux felt the pain in his cheek, but it wasn't too deep. He scrambled back, kicking the covers off and jumping onto the floor, before screaming as loud as he could. He kept a wary eye on the man, and his hands up so he could try to grab the knife if the man lunged again.

The assassin cringed at the skinny whore's screaming. The guards were sure to have heard that, and they'd be bursting in any second. He was going to be caught no matter what now. Better at least finish what he came here for. He turned back toward the Sovereign and threw the knife, aiming for his eye. As if in slow motion he saw the Sovereign raise his hand in a useless gesture, as if he could stop the oncoming knife, but then the assassin boggled as it did stop, freezing in midair like it was frozen in time. Then, before he could react some unseen force flung him back against the wall like a rag doll at the same time several guards burst through the door.

"That man tried to kill the Sovereign," Hux said, trying to put as much authority in his tone as he could so they wouldn't waste time asking questions. "And Lord Ren needs medical attention now!"

The captain of the guard wasted no time heeding Hux's words and barked orders at her men to secure the would-be assassin and drag him off to a detention cell for interrogation later, then called medical staff using a comm device on her wrist. "Please, be still, my lord. The medics are on their way."

Ren sat up in bed, clutching the wound in his abdomen and cringing at the pain. "What happened? How did he get in here? Hux-!" He looked up sharply, suddenly fearing for Hux's safety and needing to see he was all right as the pain and blood loss started to make him woozy. "Are you okay? You're bleeding!"

Hux reached up a hand to feel his cheek. "It's not deep, my lord, a little bacta should make it good as new."

His eyes were filled with worry as he held Ben’s hand and waited for the medics. "Please hold on, my lord. I can't lose you."

Ren squeezed Hux's hand tightly, glad that he was okay, but he bit his lip as the pain threatened to overwhelmed him. Medics swept in seconds later and rushed over to treat Ren's injuries. They transferred him onto a mobile gurney and Ren cried out in pain as his wound was jostled. The head medic turned to Hux. "We're taking him to medical, you'll have to let go. But you should come with us, anyway, so we address your injury, as well."

Hux nodded and reluctantly let go. "Yes, I'll go with you."

The medics took Ren to a small hospital wing at the far end of the castle. They quickly anesthetized him, determining that his injuries weren't quite severe enough to warrant submersion in the bacta tank, and went to work to treat and heal the damage. One medical hung back with Hux to treat the gash on his cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

Hux's injury was dealt with quickly, and the medical staff all focused their attention on Ren, mostly ignoring Hux as they muttered among themselves about Ren's injuries and wondered how this could have happened. Once they finished their work, Ren was stable and recovering, but still unconscious from the anesthetic. The head medic turned back to Hux, as if only just remembering he was there, and approached him. "Lord Ren is stable now. He should be conscious again soon, but he needs rest. You should go wait to be notified in your appointed quarters," he said, and was about to have guards escort Hux away.

Hux let his injury be treated, but he didn't take his eyes off of Ben. He stood back against a wall so he wouldn't be in the way. He was worried. He would have nothing without Ben. No one that cared for him, and no place in the world.

His face brightened slightly when the medics told him that Ben was stable, but saddened when they told him he had to leave. "I... I will," he said quietly.

"No. Don't take him anywhere unless he asks to leave. I reviewed the security footage myself. This man saved Lord Ren's life. I think he's earned the right to be at his side when he wakes, if he wants to," the captain of the guard insisted, and the other staff stood down. She didn't mention that, judging by the bits of footage she'd viewed from before the attack, it seemed like Lord Ren would probably want him there when he woke. The gentle affection between them in the footage somehow felt even more intimate than watching footage of them having sex. Thinking about it now, she felt slightly intrusive for having seen it, and she tried not to blush as she turned to address Hux directly. "What's your name, sir? How shall I address you?" Of course, she knew how Hux had come to be in the palace, but at the time she hadn't expected him to remain long and hadn't bothered to learn his name.

He gave the captain of the guard a grateful look. "Thank you. And I'm not... you don't have to call me 'sir'. Hux is fine."

The captain nodded. “Hux. With how highly Lord Ren seems to regard you, it seemed prudent to be polite. You can call me Phasma. I’m Lord Ren’s head of security, assuming he lets me keep my job after this.” She looked over at Ren with concern. “This should never have happened. Certainly not on my watch. We’re all lucky you were there. He’d be dead if not for you.”

"It's nice to meet you, Phasma. And I'm sure you'll get to keep your job. Lord Ren is usually a very kind man. It was just luck that I was sleeping lightly when he came."

“He is. He’s a pleasure to work for.” Phasma nodded again. “Like I said, we were all lucky. It shouldn’t have happened at all, though, and I’m sorry. Whether or not Lord Ren lets me stay on, I’ll find the gaps in security so we can ensure this never happens again.” She turned back to Hux and smiled. “Anyway, if I get to stay I’m sure I’ll see you around. He’ll be waking soon, and I’m sure he’ll want to see you when he does. I should check in on our prisoner. It’s been a pleasure talking to you, Hux.”

"I hope so," Hux said, returning her smile. "It's been a pleasure for me as well, ma'am." He dipped his head respectfully, then walked over to where Ben was lying.

Ren lay unconscious for a while longer before he finally began to stir. He opened his eyes and blinked slowly, still groggy and confused. His first thought was to remember that Hux had been injured, and he needed to make sure he was okay. "Hux?... Hux!" He tried to sit up quickly, but winced and lay back again at the pain in his abdomen, which was nearly healed thanks to the medics, but still quite sore.

Hux had sat in a chair by Ben's bedside to wait for him to wake up. Since he hadn't really gotten any sleep, he had just started to nod off when he heard Ben calling his name.

He jumped up and stood over him, smiling at him reassuringly. "I'm here, Lord Ren. Everything is all right."

Ren's eyes fixed on Hux, and he sighed in relief. "You're okay. Gods, what happened?" He blinked as some of the confusion started to clear and his memories came back. "Did I get stabbed?"

"I'm fine," Hux said. "And yes. An assassin snuck into your quarters. Do you remember?"

"I'm beginning to... you-... you saved me..." Ren said, recalling how he'd awoken to Hux's shout as he struggled with the attacker. He felt an overwhelming swell of emotions, some complicated mix of something hopeful, adoring, and grateful, and all directed toward Hux. He looked up at Hux with something like awe in his gaze. "You saved my life."

"I don't know if I'd call it saving you," Hux said with a blush. He was uncomfortable with the way Ben was looking at him, so he looked down at his lap. He didn't deserve it. "I just... had trouble falling asleep, and I heard something and reacted. It wasn't... heroic, like you make it sound." He looked up at Ben again. "I’m very glad you're all right, my lord."

"It doesn't matter if it was heroic. Nothing I've done for you was especially heroic, either. I mean... I don't really feel like it was, anyway. I just did what I felt I needed to. But the point is, I'd be dead if not for you. He would've murdered me in my sleep." Ren reached out to take Hux's hand. "Just-... thank you, for being there."

"I would argue that rescuing me from my father was very heroic," Hux said. 

He nodded. He supposed that was true. "There's nowhere I'd rather be than by your side, my lord," Hux said quietly.

"Well... I suppose. It didn't feel that way at the time, though. I just wanted to find you and keep you safe. I was too afraid for you to think of much else."

His breath caught when he heard Hux's words. Maybe Hux did share his feelings. "Darling, there's no one else I'd rather have at my side." He took a took a deep breath to bolster his nerves before continuing. "I love you…. There was a moment last night where I thought I'd never get to tell you. It's fine if you don't feel the same, but I just needed you to know."

Hux bit his lip. "I... I'm not sure if I love you, but I do care for you very deeply. And even if you hadn't, I would have known."

Ren smiled softly. “I suppose I wasn’t exactly subtle. I worried it would be frightening or overwhelming if I told you.” He squeezed Hux’s hand lightly. “I know relationships are going to be complicated for you after all you’ve been through. It’s okay if you aren’t in love with me. You care for me, and that’s enough.”

"Well it was a bit overwhelming, but it's all right." He frowned a little. "Yes, I'm sure it will be. Which begs the question of why you even bother. You could have anybody you want. Somebody without issues."

“Everyone has issues, darling. But you’re different than anyone else. I’ve been in people’s heads, and you just… you feel different. Other people are usually thinking all the time of things they want. What they can get out of me or the people around them. What they can take… If I’m honest, I know I can be that way sometimes. At least I know I have been with a lot of my past lovers. But you don’t think that way. I know it’s probably mostly because of the way you were trained and conditioned when-- well… but even aside from that, you affect me. I like the way I am when I’m with you,” Ren said. “Everyone else I’ve been with, I’m only thinking about seducing them, or negotiations, or usually both. But I don’t think about either with you. I’m just thinking about enjoying the moment, with you.”

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense," Hux said slightly hesitantly. "If you think it's worth it to deal with my issues, and have a very atypical relationship, then that's all right, I guess."

Ren wanted to laugh at that, thrilled that Hux seemed willing to try pursuing a relationship with him, but he held his tongue and grinned instead. "Of course it's worth it. You're worth any effort."

He reached up to cup Hux's face in his palm and brushed his thumb over the faint pink line of freshly healed skin on Hux's cheek. Would it be a scar? Probably not, as it was already pretty faint, but if it did it would only serve to remind him that he owed Hux his life every time he looked at it. "You must be tired. Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked, then shifted over gingerly to make room on the bed. "You can lay down with me, if you want. It's not as spacious as my own bed, but I think we'll both fit. So long as you don't press on my stomach. It's still rather sore."

"I'm not sure about that," Hux said, smiling weakly.

He closed his eyes and relaxed into Ben's touch, opening them again when he spoke. "No, I didn't. But... you're still hurt, I don't want to aggravate your injury. I'm all right here."

"I think I would rest better with you in my arms, honestly," Ren said. Truthfully, the attempt on his life had left him a bit shaken, particularly with how close it had come to being successful. Now that he wasn't being rendered unconscious by drugs, he wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep again any time soon. "Besides, you need to sleep. Your first tutor is coming this afternoon, and you'll want to be bright and alert for that. Unless you want me to reschedule."

"Yes, I think I’ll cancel, if you wouldn't mind. I don't want to leave you alone, and I don't think I would be able to concentrate.”

Ren nodded. “I’ll have someone fetch my datapad so I can message them and let them know. I can reschedule whenever you decide you’re ready.” He sighed and looked away for a moment. He didn’t like to be vulnerable in front of others, but given the circumstances supposed it couldn’t be helped. And if Hux was actually going to be his lover now, he should trust him with such things. “If I’m honest, I’d rather not be left alone just now, anyway.”

"Thank you."

"I completely understand. If it helps, I talked to Phasma and she said she'd make sure the gap in security will get fixed. She seemed very competent."

“She is. I’m sure she’ll keep the palace as secure as possible, just as she always has. I don’t blame her for this. There are always unknown variables and circumstances beyond our control.”

Ren shifted again slightly. He was always more comfortable laying on his side, but for the next day or until he finished healing, so he supposed staying on his back would be best. “I expect she’s probably interrogating our intruder now. Hopefully he’ll be cooperative and my own efforts won’t be necessary. Won’t you lay down, darling? You should rest. I can have them bring another bed if you’re worried about aggravating my injury.”

"I’m glad you don't, she was worried you might be."

He bit his lip, torn between wanting to comfort Ben and not aggravate his injury. "I think I'll squeeze in with you," he said, sliding into bed as far away from Ben as he could, which wasn't very far, and they still brushed against each other. "This bed is nowhere near as nice as yours. I think I've been spoiled."

Ren laughed softly. "I know I have been. But at least this one is long enough that my feet aren't hanging off the end, so I guess I can't really complain. I expect they'll let me go soon, though. As soon as they're satisfied that the wound is sealed properly and I don't need any more drugs or treatment."

He reached to brush a few stray hairs out of Hux's eyes and stroked his cheek. "You can rest your head on my shoulder or my chest, if that would be more comfortable. You won't harm me, don't worry."

Hux chuckled as well. "Yes, I have that problem too sometimes."

"I think I'll stay where I am, I don't want to shift when I sleep and hurt you."

"If you're sure." Ren was a bit disappointed, but he wouldn't argue. He was glad just to have Hux nearby. He took Hux's hand. "Just get some rest, my love."

Hux nodded, and closed his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

A few minutes later, Phasma returned and approached quietly, not wanting to wake Lord Ren if he was sleeping, but she was relieved to see that he was still awake. "Lord Ren? I have information from your attacker."

Ren turned his attention to Phasma as she entered. "Yes, please, Captain. What did you learn?

"He got the information he needed to avoid our security from an inside source, sir. Or rather a former inside source. One of the two servants you dismissed for their... mistreatment of your guest, sir. I've informed Law Enforcement of what's happened, and they're going to find and arrest both of them. A public announcement has been made seeking information on their whereabouts. And I'm already taking steps to fix the gaps in security your assailant exploited."

Ren nodded, angry but not really surprised to hear his former servants were involved. But then a thought occurred to him. "Wait, news of my attack has already been publicly released?"

Phasma hesitated. "I-... yes, my lord."

Ren cursed softly, but then raised a hand when Phasma started to apologize. "No, it's fine, Captain. You've done well. Just continue fixing the gaps in security and release our captive to Law Enforcement when they come to collect him. Thank you. Just keep me informed. You may go." Phasma nodded and then departed with a slight bow.

Hux opened his eyes when he heard the footsteps. He listened to the conversation silently, surprised that the former servants had done that. 

"Why did you not want the information public?" Hux asked after Phasma had left.

Ren sighed. "My mother monitors the news here. She'll see, and she'll worry. It would have been better if I had a chance to contact her and let her know I was fine before she found out through the news."

"Oh," Hux said. Ben hadn't mentioned his parents much, so he wasn't sure how close he was with them.

"I don't see them often. Not in person, anyway. Usually only over holo calls. We're on good terms now, though. There was tension when I left my uncle's school. They all hoped that, with my abilities, I would become a Jedi, and they were disappointed when I abandoned that path. But that was several years ago, and they accept that I'm making my own path now," Ren explained. "I know my mother worries, though, since the system I chose to make my home and the planets I regularly negotiate with are less civilized than what she's used to. She may already be on a transport on her way here if she's heard someone tried to assassinate me."

"It's good to have good relations with your family," Hux said. He hoped if Ben's mother did come here she would be as kind as her son.

"Yes. My family is very important to me. I'm sure you'll get to meet them sooner or later, regardless," Ren said, and stroked Hux's hair again. "Get some rest, darling."

Now that he considered it, Ren was a bit nervous about the idea of introducing Hux to his family. He'd never had a lover meet his parents before, and he wasn't sure how they might react.

After a while, he'd settled in and was just starting to doze when a guard entered. "Sir! There's a vessel requesting permission to dock in the hangar bay. The identity code they provided says it belongs to Queen Organa.”

Ren startled awake then the guard entered, but then sighed. This guard was new enough not to have been here the last time any of his family visited, so of course he wouldn't know. "It's fine. Grant them clearance. Queen Organa and anyone accompanying her are to be treated as honored guests, and she's free to do as she pleases here."

The guard hesitated, but then nodded and left with a bow. "Yes, Lord Ren."

Ren brushed the hair back from Hux’s face. "Are you awake, darling? You may want to brace yourself. My mother is here."

Hux nodded and quickly fell asleep.

He was woken by the guard, and he listened to the conversation quietly.

"I am," he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "You never told me your mother was a queen. That makes you a prince! Should I go change before she gets here?"

"That's up to you. I don't think she'll care much what you're wearing, though. She's not a typical queen. If we aren't at some sort of formal function, she does much care about clothing and pageantry," Ren said. "I suppose I can understand not wanting to meet my mother in your pajamas, but she won't judge you for it. You saved her son's life. You'll be her hero no matter what you're wearing."

"I think I'd rather change anyway, if you don't mind, Ben. And I thought we agreed that I wasn't a hero?"

He stood up carefully and kissed Ben briefly. "I'll be right back."

Ren smirked. "I think you'll have a harder time convincing her of that."

He returned the kiss happily and watched Hux go. "Don't be long. She's probably already on her way up."

Hux nodded, hurrying to his room and changing into something nicer than his pajamas. He didn't run on the way back, but he walked very quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

Ren waited anxiously for Hux to return, hoping he'd be back before his mother found her way to him.

He could sense his mother's Force-presence approaching before the sound of voices in the hall reached him. Apparently, she hadn't come alone this time. When she entered the room, he was mildly surprised to see his father accompanying her. And, of course, where his father went, his Wookie companion wasn't far behind. But still, his parents rarely visited together. So much for Hux getting back before his parents found him.

When Leia saw him, she hurried to his bedside, the other two hanging back to let her fuss over him. "Ben! You had me so worried!" She hesitated to hug him, though, looking him over for injuries and looking concerned at the sight of bandages on his abdomen.

"I'm fine, mom, just a little sore. The medics patched me up. It's nothing," Ren assured her, and she leaned over the bed to hug him tightly.

Hux could hear voices when he got close to the medical wing, and he froze when he saw a large fuzzy creature standing next to a man just outside Ben’s room.

The Wookiee looked down at Hux when he approached and grumbled a question to his companion in Shyriiwook. The man, as tall as Hux but broader in the shoulders with hair gone grey and a ruggedly handsome face lined with age, looked Hux over in turn before replying. "Good question, but how do you expect me to know any better than you do?" He leaned through the doorway. "Hey, Ben, you got company out here."

Ren disengaged from his mother's embrace enough to look toward the door. "Oh! Yes, that's- come in, Hux. I'll introduce you to family." He struggled not to blush as his mother fussed with his hair, which was mussed and tangled. "Mom, I'm 25. I'm not a child."

"Hush. You owe me all the fussing I want after making me worry so much. I could just slap you for letting me find out through the holonet that someone had tried to kill you!" she said, patting his cheek sharply in a mock slap for emphasis.

Ren sighed and took both of her hands in his own, if only to keep them out of his hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear about it like that. It only happened last night. The information got out before I meant it to."

"Fine. I suppose I can forgive you. Now introduce me to your friend," she replied.

"Well, he's- ah, a bit more than a friend." Ren felt himself blushing at the words, nervous about his mother's reaction.

"Oh?" She noted the blush and looked her son in the eye, very lightly brushing his thoughts and finding the deep and prominent affection there for this person. “Oh. I see." She turned her attention to the doorway with a sudden excitement to meet the first person to capture Ben's affection.

Hux eyed the large creature warily as he skirted past it and into the room. It looked strong enough to rip his arms off.

It was nice to watch Ben and his mother interacting, it was sweet. And he assumed the man outside was his father, but he could be a guard, he wasn't dressed like royalty.

"My name is Armitage Hux, Your Grace," Hux said with a deep bow, feeling a little bit uncomfortable to be the sole focus of attention in the room.

Leia smiled and leaned in to whisper not-so-quietly to her son. "He's very handsome, dear."

"Mom!" Ren's blush deepened in embarrassment, but Leia just kissed his cheek and stood to address Hux directly.

She was very petite, the top of her head only reaching Hux's shoulder, but she had a commanding presence which belayed her small stature. She was dressed fairly simply yet elegantly, with her greying hair done in elaborate braids, and she addressed Hux with a smile and a slight bow. "Queen Leia Organa. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Hux said, giving her a tentative smile in return.

Leia looked past Hux to the doorway. "Are you going to come in, or are you just going to lurk out there all day?"

"I will if you're done hovering all over him. Poor kid needs some room to breathe," the man grumbled as he finally stepped through the door, his hairy companion close behind.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Just come see your son. And meet his boyfriend."

"Oh, so it's like that, huh?" he said as he stepped around Hux, looking him over again from head to toe as he went. "Well, he could do worse."

"Be nice, Han," she said, the exasperation in her voice somehow sounding almost fond.

"I am nice. This is me being nice. I'm always nice. I'm a nice guy," Han replied, prompting a comment from the Wookiee at which Leia chuckled, and Han turned an annoyed glare on his companion. "Did I ask you?" he grumbled, but he only received a strange chuffing sound which was probably a laugh in response.

Leia turned back to address Hux again. "You see, this is what I get for marrying a scoundrel."

Han turned back to Leia with a charismatic grin, and his tone suddenly smooth and charming. "You like scoundrels, Your Worship. When are you gonna admit that?" he practically purred, and Leia just blushed and slapped his arm playfully in response.

So it seemed the man was indeed Ben’s father. He held still as he was inspected, quite used to that.

From his place in bed, Ren looked vaguely mortified at his parents' simultaneous bickering and flirting, and he cleared his throat to interrupt. "Anyway... Hux, this is my father, Han Solo, and my uncle, Chewbacca. Er... obviously, he's not the biological uncle that I mentioned before, but-" Chewbacca interjected with a comment, to which Ren smiled. "Right. My uncle-by-honor. And, uh, Dad, Uncle Chewie, this is Armitage Hux."

"Hux, huh?" Han muttered, eyeing Hux's hair. "Any relation to Brendol Hux? Cause that guy's a real scumbag."

"Han!" Leia said sharply, and she continued to direct a warning glare at Han as she spoke to Hux again. "You don't have to answer that. Even if you are related, Han knows as well as anyone that people don't always take after their relatives."

He dipped his head to Han Solo and Chewbacca. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's all right, Your Grace," he said. "He's my father. And he is a scumbag." His expression turned angry for a moment before he got it under control again.

Han nodded. He'd never done business with Brendol, always making a point to avoid business with anyone involved in slave trade in any way, but he'd heard enough rumors. Including the rumor that the guy had sold his own kid to pay off a gambling debt. By the way this kid stood up like goods to be inspected when Han looked him over, it seemed like at least that rumor was true. "Well, there's a bounty out on him recently. Pretty steep one, too. If even half the rumors I've heard are true, he deserves what's coming to him."

Ren smirked at that news. "Dad has some insider knowledge of those sorts of unsavory goings-on," he clarified. "He and Uncle Chewie used to be smugglers."

That made sense. Han didn't give off the aura of royalty like Leia did.

"They still are," Leia said, disapproval in her tone.

"Hey, involvement with the galaxy's 'seedy underbelly' is still the best way to get certain kinds of information, sweetheart, and you know it," Han replied.

Leia sighed. "That doesn't mean I have to approve. But we can have this discussion later. Let's talk about something else." She turned her attention to Hux again. "How did you and Ben meet?"

Ren let out a small breath of relief at that, as he really didn't want to watch his parents fight. Then he grew nervous all over again, though mostly on Hux's behalf, at her question. He wasn't sure how Hux might feel about discussing the details of how they met, but he could guess it wouldn't be comfortable.

Hux shifted slightly at the question, not sure if Ben wanted him to tell the truth here. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to act like a normal boyfriend or if he cared that his parents knew he was in love with a former slave.

"Maybe Ben could answer," he said, deciding that deferring the question was the smartest thing to do.

Now that everyone’s eyes were on him, Ren hesitated. Hopefully Hux wouldn’t mind if he told his parents of his former slavery. “Well… Hux was actually given to me. As a gift, by one of the diplomats I was negotiating with. I wanted to refuse, but my advisors convinced me I should accept so as not to offend. Anyway, I thought I would just free him. Make him a citizen here, and send him on his way to live his life. But when I met him… he’d been a slave since he was a child, so he wasn’t really equipped to just live independently right away. So, I realized he needed time and help to make that kind of transition. And I, um… I got very attached. But he’s free now. He’s still deciding what he wants to do now, but for now he wants to study. And he saved my life last night. That assassin attacked me in my sleep, and if Hux hadn’t been there, I’d be dead right now.”

Leia looked at Hux with her eyes full of sadness and compassion. “You were sold when you were only a child? Did your father do that to you?”

Hux was a little surprised that Ben chose to tell his parents the truth.

He shifted slightly again and nodded. "Yes, he did, Your Grace." He still didn't like thinking of that moment in his past. That had been worse than any horrible thing his masters had done after that.

“You’re courting my son and you saved his life. I think you can call me Leia, dear,” she said, smiling slightly before sobering her expression again. “What about your mother?”

"She had to give me to my father because she couldn't afford to raise me. She used to visit me before my father was stationed on a military base on another planet. I never knew what became of her after that. Ben kindly tried to find her for me recently, but it apparently she's dead."

That wasn't a pleasant thing to think about either, or the circumstances surrounding finding out that information. Even though it wasn't as bad as it had been the first time.

Leia’s heart ached on Hux’s behalf and she reached to take his hand, wanting to offer some small amount of comfort. “That’s terrible. You’ve been through so much.” She could see how Ben became attached to him so quickly. She’d only just met him and already she wanted to bring him home and care for him. “Ben has been treating you well, at least, hasn’t he?”

Hux was a little surprised when Leia took his hand. Ben must have gotten his kindness from her.

"Yes, Ben has been very kind to me," he said, shooting him a warm look before turning back to Leia. "I didn't even know anyone could be this kind to a slave until I was given to him."

Leia smiled warmly. “Ben has always had a kind heart. He feels things very deeply. It can be a weakness as much as it is a strength, but I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

Ren blushed slightly. “I just wanted to treat him the way he deserved to be treated: Like a person. Or, maybe a bit better than most people, but that’s only because… well…”

“Yes, of course.” Leia chuckled. “Well, I’m just glad you finally found someone, dear. You’re certainly old enough to start thinking about settling down. Maybe starting a family. You know our family ends with you if you don’t have an heir.”

“Wh-… Mom!” Ren looked nervous at the thought. He and Hux had only just decided to try an actual relationship, he didn’t want to try to rush Hux into something like that.

“It’s something you should be thinking about,” she said again “And I’m just saying Armitage seems like a good choice.”

Hux smiled at Leia. He could already tell that about Ben.

He shifted again when Leia mentioned settling down. And worse, children. He really wasn't sure if he was ready to settle down, especially to Ben and all the responsibilities it would bring. But... if Ben wanted him to, he would try.


	22. Chapter 22

At that moment, the head medic returned and stood nervously by the door for a moment before speaking, not wanting to interrupt. "Lord Ren? Our scans show your wound is properly sealed. It's safe for you to return to your room now, if you'd like to, sir."

Ren looked relieved at having the conversation interrupted. "Thank you. I think I will. The cleaning and maintenance staff should have taken care of the mess by now." Gingerly, he got out bed, Chewbacca steadying him gently when he swayed a bit on his bare feet. "Thank you. I should really be resting. Maybe we can reconvene for dinner?"

"I suppose. We, of course, know where the guest rooms and facilities are. We thought we might stay a couple days, if you don't mind. It's been so long since we've all been together as a family, it seems a shame to rush off again," Leia replied, still looking at Ben with some concern.

"Yes, of course. Just make yourself comfortable, and I'll see you at dinner. Hux, would you...?" Ren held out an arm, hoping he would take it and escort him to his room.

Hux was glad Ben’s family would be staying. He hadn't had a normal childhood, and he knew that Ben and his parents loved him a lot. He felt a little like he was intruding, though, and he wished a little that he was a slave, so he could stand in the corner and listen and they wouldn't pay him any attention unless it was to order him to do something.

He nodded, taking Ben’s arm. "It was lovely to meet all of you."

Ren exchanged a few more parting words with his family, then let Hux escort him back to his room. He was a bit lightheaded still, whether that was from the blood loss or residual effects of the drugs he wasn't sure, but he leaned slightly against Hux as they walked. "I'm sorry about all that," he blurted "I know it was a lot, especially with that at the end. I hope it didn't perturb you."

"It actually wasn't too bad," Hux said. "Yes, the end was a bit... I'm not sure about that, but if you want to 'settle down' and have children I will. I'm not sure how good I'll be at either of those things, but I'll try, for you."

"I don't think you'd be any worse for that than I would, darling. I don't really have any experience with children aside from having once been one." They reached Ren's room and he opened the door, pleased to see everything set right and all traces of blood removed.

When they entered, Ren went straight to the bed and sat gratefully on the edge. The short walk had been surprisingly taxing, but he supposed he'd feel better in a few days. "Honestly I didn't realize I'd have to think about such things, at least not so soon. But at least my parents approve of you. Mom loves you."

"Me neither," Hux said. "Well, I was ordered to take one of my Masters' son's virginity. He was 14, though, and I never interacted with him besides that. I'm fairly certain that won't help in any way."

"Oh, does your father? I could tell your mother liked me, but I wasn't sure about your father, or that... uh, Chewbacca."

"Gods, that's terrible. That poor boy... I mean, not that- I'm sure you were as gentle with him as you could be, but it's terrible that his father would force him into that, and that he would force you to do it." The more Ren learned about Hux's time as a slave, the more horrified he was by it. It only made him hate slavery all the more.

"He approved well enough, I could tell that. But you would know if he disapproved. He isn't shy about expressing displeasure. And neither is Chewbacca. I suppose you may not have met a Wookiee before. They don't travel much outside their home world of Kashyyyk, but he's pledged a life debt to my father so he rarely leaves his side... Wookiees are very strong, so old Empire tried to enslave his entire race for physical labor to build the first Death Star. When his death was ordered, my father liberated him and saved his life."

"Well, that's good to know. And that Wookie looked very strong, so I could see why they did that."

"He is, though he's also generally kind and gentle. He used to watch me sometimes when I was small and my parents were busy."

Ren sighed. "Anyway, I'm sorry about the sudden pressure to advance our relationship. I know we've only just begun. I don't want to rush you into this if you don't want it or you're not ready."

Hux let out a little breath of relief when he heard the Wookie wasn't violent.

"It's all right, it's not your fault. And like I said, if you want to I could try."

"If you're really sure you want to..." Ren shifted carefully to lay down in his bed while he pondered this. He'd never really thought about getting married, let alone having children. There was a lot to consider. "I guess we have a lot to talk about. I don't know how quickly my mother expects all this to happen, but I hope we'll have time to discuss all our options."

"I'm not sure at all," Hux said. "I don't think I would be good for... being by your side in public at all. And I'm not even sure I want to settle down at all.”

Hux nodded. "We certainly do. And I agree, but you should really rest now."

He got into bed beside Ben as carefully as he could so he wouldn't shift it too much.

Ren reached to take Hux's hand once he was settled into bed next to him. "I'm not really sure what I want, darling, but what you want is equally important. You aren't my slave anymore. You don't have to do anything just because I want it. I love you, and I want you to be happy. I won't force you into anything you don't want." He shifted against his pillows, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep, but not sure he'd be able to. His body was exhausted, despite having hardly moved all day so far. Maybe after a few minutes his mind would calm enough to let him rest.

"I... yes, you're right. It's still strange. And now I can't tell if I want to do things for you because I care for you or because you were my master."

"I was worried that might happen. It's just all the more reason to take our time with this. To give you time to decide how you feel, and what you want." Ren squeezed Hux's hand in reassurance. "It's okay. As much as I care for you, I'm happy to wait on you to decide what you want. My family may pressure us, but... I can handle them. I won't let them badger you about it. And, for the record, I would be proud to have you by my side, in public or anywhere else. So if that's what you're concerned about, then you need not worry."

"Thank you, Ben, for being so patient with me. I really don't deserve it." He smiled at him uncertainly. "You would? Well, I suppose if you wanted me to just stand there and look pretty I could do that, but I don't really know how to interact with people as a free person."

"I understand. I guess that's to be expected," Ren said, "But that's okay, you have time to learn. If you want, we can go to a few parties. Just socially, no political tension or negotiations. So you could have a chance to observe from a different perspective. If you choose not to speak or act strangely, people will just think you're stuck-up or eccentric, which is no big deal. And I would be there to guide you and support you. I usually don't go to things like that unless I absolutely have to, but I think I might almost enjoy them with you.”

"Parties?" Hux asked. He usually didn't like parties, but that was when he was a slave. The free people there generally seemed to enjoy it. "I... yes, I think I could try that. But probably not until I've had some time to get used to being free."

Ren nodded. "That's fine. I don't mind waiting until you're ready. You'll have your lessons with your tutors, and maybe we can try something simple like going out to dinner together, or to a performance. Does that sound all right?"

"That actually sounds very nice," Hux said. "Then everyone's attention wouldn't be on me."

"Exactly." Ren said, smiling warmly. "You can just relax and enjoy yourself... it can be a bit like starting over for us, the way we should have been from the beginning. I can court you properly, and it will give you a chance to sort out how you feel about me."

"Yes, we are doing this a bit backwards, aren't we? Sleeping together and then developing feelings and then going on dates."

"That's true." Ren laughed softly. "But maybe we can think of it as an advantage, because we already know we care for one another. So we don't need to worry whether we'll be compatible."

Hux smiled back. "Yes, that's true. Now you should really go to sleep, Ben. You need rest. And you don't have to worry about any more assassins, I'll take care of them," he added teasingly.

"Hmm. My noble guardian. How could I fear anything with you beside me?" Ren said, only half teasing. Having Hux close had saved him once, so who was to say it wouldn't save him again? "I'll do my best to sleep. I hope you'll be able to, as well." He lifted his hand to gently brush the now nearly invisible line of the cut Hux had suffered to his cheek. "Rest your eyes, my love. Don't worry about me. I'm sure sleep will take me soon enough."

Hux chuckled, and nodded. "If you need anything let me know." He closed his eyes, not completely sure if he would be able to sleep.

Ren closed his eyes as well, focusing on the soft sound of breathing in an attempt to lull his mind into calmness. Eventually, his physical exhaustion won out and pulled him into sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Several hours later, Ren's datapad chimed softly. He awoke and reached for it on the nightstand, tired eyes flicking over the screen before he set it aside again and hummed a soft groan. The pain from his wound had lessened considerably, but it probably needed a fresh bacta patch. And dinner was soon. They should be getting up. "Are you awake, darling?"

Hux woke up slowly to the sounds of Ben's datapad chiming, and nodded, opening his eyes. "I am."

"We should get up. We wouldn't want to be late for dinner." Ren sat up carefully, but then let out a breath in relief when he felt only a dull twinge from his wound. "Did you finally get some sleep?"

Hux sat up as well, looking over at Ben for any sign of pain. "I did. Are you in pain?"

"Not too much. It's a lot better than it was, actually," Ren said, shifting and stretching slightly to check that he hadn't spoken too soon. It did feel much better than when he'd first awoken in the medical wing. He stood with a relieved sigh. "I heal a bit faster than most people, and the bacta patch they put on helped a lot."

Hux felt relief at that. He couldn't stand it if Ben was in pain. "I'm so glad you didn't die. I would have nothing without you."

Ren smiled softly, immensely touched by Hux's comment before he realized that, if he'd died, Hux may quite literally have nothing. As much as he may have voiced his intention that certain things belong to Hux, it wasn’t documented anywhere. He was already partway through planning to draft a legal document to bequeath Hux everything he might need for a comfortable life when he realized something. If they married, that wouldn't be an issue. Hux would have claim to all his worldly belongings if Ren were to die. "I suppose that's another argument for us to marry, then," Ren said, keeping his tone light even though he was serious.

"Yes, that's true," Hux said. It would make him feel a little more secure if he had some money in case Ben ever died, and that was one way to do it.

"Let's go on a date first," he said, smiling at him.

Ren huffed in feigned exasperation. "If you insist. Always so demanding," he said, smirking at Hux as he went to the closet to pick out something to wear to dinner.

Hux chuckled as he got out of bed. Most of his clothes were in his room, but there were a few in here, and he picked one out and put it on.

Ren dressed in something stylish yet comfortable in his customary black, then set about combing out his hair. "I know I gave you your own room so you could have your own space and gain some independence," he said, "And I stand by that... but I could move your room closer if you want. I could move you to the room closest to mine, and add a door to join them together."

Hux looked in the fresher mirror so he could flatten his hair. "I would definitely like that, Ben."

"I'll have your things moved by tomorrow, then. I can probably have a doorway installed within the next few days." Ren crowded in next to Hux to check his appearance in the mirror, then he stepped back and smiled at Hux. "You look lovely. Are you ready to face my parents again?"

"Thank you. You look handsome, as well," Hux said, smiling. "And yes, I think I am."

"Thank you," Ren said, grinning and giving Hux a gracious half-bow, then he offered Hux his arm. "Shall we?"

Hux gave a little bow in return, taking Ben's arm. "We shall, my lord."

Ren escorted Hux down to the main dining hall where his parents and Chewbacca were just seating themselves.

Leia smiled warmly when they entered. "There you are. You boys look better rested. Come sit with us, dears." She pulled out the seat next to her, having left one seat between herself and the head of the table, clearly intending for Hux to sit next to her.

Hux smiled back, and dipped his head to her as he entered. He sat down in between her and Ben.

Leia gave Hux's shoulder an affectionate squeeze when he sat next to her.

Ren took his seat at the head of the table and Han nodded to him. "You look a lot livelier, kid."

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. Thank you," Ren replied as servants began to set food and wine out on the table. "How have you been? I usually hear from Mom every other week or so, but I haven't heard from you in months. Honestly, I was starting to worry."

"Ah, well, we had a little trouble with one of our last clients, but it was no big deal," Han said, to which Chewbacca responded with a few comments of his own. Han rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, we had to lay low for a while, but everything's taken care of now, so like I said, no big deal." Chewbacca gave an irritated huff in response, shaking his head slightly, and turned his attention to piling meat on his plate.

Ren chuckled and poured wine, passing a glass to everyone seated at the table and keeping one for himself. "I don't, know, this sounds like a story I might want to hear."

"Well, since you asked..." Han accepted a glass of wine and began to regale his son with an account if his latest exploits. Ren listened with rapt attention.

Leia sighed, looking at Han from across the table with an expression somewhere between concern and disapproval. She sipped her wine, then turned her attention to Hux. "Ben has always loved listening to Han talk about his 'adventures.' He used to beg to go with him when he was a boy, but the few times I allowed it, I regretted it. Han can make even a tame supply run life-threatening somehow," she said, sounding only mildly irritated. "But why don't you tell me about yourself, dear. Where are you from?"

Hux took the glass from Ben and took a sip. He smiled a little at Ben's expression as he listened to Han.

He turned to Leia, chuckling softly at her words. "Well I'm sure that makes life interesting."

"I was on Arkanis for most of my childhood, until my father got re-stationed."

Leia nodded. "I've heard of Arkanis, though not much, I'm afraid. All I know is it apparently rains almost constantly, and it has a reputation for producing particularly good wine. I also heard that's where a lot of the remnants from the Old Empire settled. Beyond that, I know virtually nothing."

"You're right on all those counts. All the rain makes it a very beautiful planet, though, and I remember I was sad to leave it."

"Well, I’m sure you could visit now, if you wanted to. I'm betting Ben would be happy to help you arrange that," Leia said. She wondered if Amitage's father had been one of the former Imperials. It was probably likely, considering Armitage had mentioned his father had been in the military. "I have no love for anyone who was involved with the Old Empire. Alderaan was my home planet. I lost everything I had at the time when it was destroyed by the first Death Star. But you're far too young to have been anything but a child before the Empire fell. You're close to Ben's age, aren't you?"

"I... yes, that would actually be very nice. I have lots of pleasant memories from there."

"Then you wouldn't have liked my father. He was part of the First Order. Have you heard of it? They were based off of the old Empire."

"Oh, I'm very sorry, it must be awful to lose your whole planet. And yes, I believe I'm a few years older than him."

"It was terrible to see everything I knew and loved destroyed in the blink of an eye like that. But I survived, and it's important that I carry in the legacy of my lost home," Leia said, taking a moment to remember her adoptive family.

"I get the impression I wouldn't like your father for a number of reasons. His Imperial connections might be the least of them." Leia was still horrified by the thought that anyone could sell their own child into slavery. "I heard about the First Order. Their leader had his eye on my son. That monster plagued Ben since-... well, we don't really know how young he was when it started. We suspect he wanted to use him for his abilities. Ben is unusually strong with the Force. There's no telling what might have become of my sweet, kind boy if we hadn't caught on to what was happening and intervened."

"It must be," Hux said sympathetically.

Hux had heard his father mention their leader a few times, even though he couldn't remember his name. He looked over at Ben in slight horror. He hadn't known that, but that must have been awful for him. "I'm very glad you did."

"We were lucky. He hid himself well." Leia sipped her wine again, lost for a moment in the memory of the day she'd realized what was happening with her son, and the horror she'd felt at the thought that that monster had been plaguing her child's mind for years and she hadn't been able to protect him all that time. She shook her head slightly and set her glass down again. "But let's talk about something more pleasant. Ben said you wanted to study. Is there any particular area you're interested in?”

"Oh, yes, I do. I'm not very sure, I didn't receive much of an education, but I remember being good at math when I was younger. And I enjoyed drawing, but I suppose all children enjoy drawing.”

"Math is good. You can do a lot of things with that. Maybe you can look into engineering or something like that."

"I suppose most children do, but you can see if you still enjoy it now. If you enjoy it, then you should do it." Leia smiled in encouragement. "I suppose you weren't really allowed to do things purely for your own enjoyment before, but you can now. And you should. Who knows, maybe you'll even be good at it."

"Oh, yes, engineering would be interesting," he said thoughtfully.

He nodded. "Yes, I haven't tried it since I was little, so I might enjoy it."

"Well I'd like to hear how your interests develop as your studies progress. And if you decide to draw, I'd love to see your work," Leia said. "You seem like a smart boy. And you seem sweet. I'm glad Ben met you, regardless of the circumstances."

Hux was sure he wouldn't bother a queen about his interests, even if she was Ben’s mother. It was very nice of her to offer though. "Thank you, Leia," he said with a genuine smile. "I'm very glad I met him, as well."

Leia grinned and patted Hux's knee just as Han reached some climax in his story and slapped his palm down loudly on the table top and Ren laughed. Han sat back in his seat again, looking pleased with himself for Ren's reaction. "You shoulda seen their faces," he muttered with a grin and took another drink of wine.

Ren chuckled again. "I would've loved to have been there."

"Yeah, well. You've got your own life with all this important stuff, like your mom. No time to fly around the galaxy getting into trouble. Honestly I don't know why either of you waste your time on an old fool like me," Han said, his tone more serious despite the grin on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're my dad. And besides, if I can't have adventures of my own, at least I can live vicariously though you,” Ren said with a brief thought toward the armored robes and identity-concealing mask he kept safely tucked away. The last time he'd worn them had been when he went to save Hux, and he'd been too worried at the time to really enjoy the trip, which he supposed could have been considered an adventure.

Han laughed. "I thought parents were supposed to live vicariously through their kids, not the other way around."

"You could retire," Leia interjected. "Spend more time with your family. You could have grandchildren soon." She turned to Hux and added, "you aren't opposed to children, are you, Armitage? There are always candidates for adoption. Or, I know a good agency that specializes in combining the genes of non-childbearing couples, so you could have one that biologically belonged to both of you, if you wanted."

Ren blushed again in embarrassment. "Mom, it's a little soon for that."

"Of course, dear." She replied, "This is all just hypothetical, but what do you think, Armitage?"

Hux shifted again slightly when Leia mentioned grandchildren. He definitely wasn't sure he was ready for those.

"I'm not opposed to them," he said. "I... I think it's something that could happen. Eventually."

"Relax, dear. I was just curious," Leia said, giving Hux's forearm a reassuring squeeze. "It's just that Ben will be expected to produce an heir at some point. When he's ready, of course, but he's already older than I was when he was born."

"Mom," Ren interjected, looking agitated, "since neither of us is capable of carrying a child, I don't think our ages matter so much."

"That's a fair point," she replied, "I just want him to be aware what would be expected, if he chose to marry you. Though, if you don't marry him, I may just adopt him myself. Such a sweet young man should have a proper, caring family," she added, smiling warmly at Hux.

This was why Ben should really find someone better for all of this. Hux had a lot of issues, and he wasn't sure how good of a parent he would be. He wasn't even sure he wanted kids.

Hux blushed at that point. He hadn't expected that at all. "I... thank you, Leia, you are very kind."

"Well, I think you could do with some more kindness in your life. I can sense you've experienced a lot of terrible things. I find I'm already very fond of you..." Leia reached over to take Hux's hand. "Of course I know I can't really replace your mother, no matter how brief a time you had with her, but you’re welcome in my family and I'll do all I can to ensure you have a good life from now on. That won't change regardless of what happens between you and Ben." She smiled again, then stood. "You don't have to say anything right now, but keep it in mind. Now, I've had a long day and I think I'll head to bed. You boys have a good night." She leaned down to kiss Hux’s cheek, then moved over to Ben and kissed his cheek as well. "I'll see you tomorrow. And Chewie, see that Han behaves himself, won't you?" She said, winking mischievously before leaving for her room.

Ren stared after her for a moment, stunned. "So... Mom really loves you, then."

Hux blinked down at their hands. He didn't think he could have said anything if he had been ordered too, this was a lot to take in.

When she was gone, he leaned over to Ben. "What does she want, in return?" he asked in a quiet voice. Usually it was sex, but he hadn't picked that up from her.

Ren smiled sadly, wondering how long it might take for Hux to stop expecting every kind offer to come with a catch. "She doesn't want anything, darling. Just your happiness. The same thing I want from you."

"She...." Hux frowned. "That was too much, too kind, for someone who just met me. She must want something."

"Not really. Not for her. I mean, sometimes it can take her a while to warm up to people, but she's like me. Force-sensitive, I mean... sometimes she gets a sense of someone, an involuntary impression from their mind or something, and she just knows she likes them. And it probably helps that you're the first person I've cared about enough to introduce you to my parents as my lover, so she already knows I value you highly, and she trusts my judgement." Ren gave Hux an affectionate grin. "Maybe you're just underestimating how lovable you are."

Hux nodded. Maybe Ben was right.

He shook his head. "No, I know I'm not. There have been very few people in my life that have been kind to me. I mean... my own father didn't love me. I'm just... worthless and stupid."

An expression of hurt crossed Ren’s face and he opened his mouth to object, but he was cut off by a sharp noise of disgust from Han, who then slammed his now empty wine glass down on the table with a bit more force than necessary. “Look, kid, not that it’s any of my business, but I’ve been around my share of scumbags and let me say: Assholes like your dad? They’re not even capable of caring about anyone but themselves. So if he didn’t love you, it sure as all the hells wasn’t cause there was anything wrong with you. Now you guys are clearly getting all mushy and ridiculous, so that’s my cue to leave before I have to watch you have a ‘moment.’ So, if you’ll excuse me…” He stood, gave a nonchalant wave, followed quickly by Chewbacca, who gargled some sort of word of parting as they left.

Ren looked after them for a moment with a look of shock before looking back at Hux. “Well. I guess that’s a pretty clear indication that my dad likes you, too. That’s one of the nicest things I’ve ever heard him say.”

He shook his head slightly to dispel his bemusement at his father’s behavior. “Anyway, he isn’t wrong. People haven’t been unkind to you because you deserved it. Or because you didn’t deserve kindness. I think the people you were around in the past were just particularly horrible people… I know just saying that isn’t really enough to make you believe it, but at least know that it’s what I believe. I truly believe you deserve kindness, and that’s why I’ve been kind to you.”

Hux looked in surprise at Han when he spoke. He was too surprised to speak. 

"And he doesn't want anything, either? Or... Chewbacca?"

He nodded. "I mean, I suppose it's possible. But from my experience people don't care about anything but themselves."

"Of course they don't want anything. My father is a much kinder man than he lets on. I doubt you have anything to offer that would interest any of them, anyway," Ren said, still slowly picking at the remains of his dinner.

"I know it seems like that, particularly from your perspective. You've only encountered people who wanted to use you in one way or another before. And, honestly, I've been in people’s minds. I know that in a lot of cases people do care only for themselves. But there are good and kind people, too. They just aren't as easy to find."

Ren sighed and pushed his plate away. "This has been an interesting dinner, at least. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable. I know my family means well, even if they're a bit pushy."

"If you're sure," Hux said.

He nodded. "Yes, there have been a few kind people in my life. None as kind as you, though."

Hux smiled. "Definitely interesting. And I was fine, your family are wonderful."

Ren smiled. "Well, I’m glad you like them. And that they like you so much." He blushed slightly, thinking again of his mother's offer to adopt Hux. That had been incredibly unexpected. "Is there anything else you want to eat before we retire for the evening?"

"No, I think that's all," he said with a smile. "I could use some more wine after, that though."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. If you'd like, we can take the rest of the bottle back to my room and finish it there."

"That would be very nice, Ben," Hux said.

Ren smiled again and collected the wine and their glasses and stood, pleased to feel little more than a twinge from his injury. He offered Hux his arm. "Come on, darling."

Hux stood up and took his arm. While he enjoyed Ben's family’s company, he was glad to relax when it was just them.

Ren walked Hux back to his quarters and opened the door, allowing Hux to enter first before following him and closing the door behind them. A twinge of unease made him want to lock it, but he forced himself not to. A locked door was more likely to impede staff members attempting to do their jobs than anything else, anyway. Talking a slow breath to calm his nerves, he set the wine and glasses on the table and went to the closet to change out of his clothes.

Hux walked with Ben back to his quarters, and started changing into his sleeping clothes while Ben set down the wine.

Ren stripped down to his underclothes, tossing his clothes into a hamper for laundering, then sat on the edge of the bed with a few first aid supplies and began removing the bandaging on his wound to check if a fresh bacta patch would be necessary. "Would you mind pouring the wine?"

Hux nodded. "I can." He poured them both more wine and sat down next to Ben as he sipped his.

"Thank you." Ren finished unwrapping his wound and sighed in relief at how well healed his wound already seemed to be. It might scar, but so long as Hux wasn't put off by it, he supposed he didn't much care. He stuck a fresh bacta patch over it anyway, just to ensure it would be fully healed by morning, then shrugged into his house robe and picked up his glass. "So... we both survived the day. I feel like we deserve congratulations.”

Hux watched as Ben took his bandage off, and was glad it didn't look too bad. "I agree," Hux said, raising his glass to toast with Ben's.

Ren chuckled as he clinked glasses with Hux and sipped his wine, slowly starting to relax again. The wine may have had something to do with that. He could feel a slightly fuzzy edge to his consciousness already, but it was a welcome sensation. As he relaxed, he let himself lean toward Hux until their shoulders touched. Much as he wanted to just pull Hux into his lap and kiss him senseless, he settled for this simple closeness. If Hux wanted anything more, he trusted he would let him know. "Have you thought about what you might like to do on our first proper date? Or is there anything you know you don't want to do?"

It was nice, just relaxing with Ben like this. He was also feeling the effects of the wine, and he leaned his head onto Ben’s shoulder. "Hmm. I don't want to go anywhere with too many people. Or animals. They judge you."

Ren nodded. Of course Hux would probably prefer something more private. Then he blinked when he registered the last thing Hux had said and laughed softly. "Wait, animals judge you?"

Hux nodded. "They do, Ben. You have to watch out for them."

Ren laughed again. "I never considered that. Maybe because their minds seem so calm compared to sentient minds. But okay, nothing with animals. No zoos. No restaurants with aquariums. No animals to judge us while we have a nice time together." He stopped chuckling long enough to finish his glass of wine, then set it aside and leaned his head against Hux's. "We could go to a performance. I could rent a private box at the theater so it would be just the two of us."

"That actually sounds like a very good idea," Hux said. "And the private box gives us the option to get naughty if it's boring."

"Hmm. Well now I don't care what we see, because it sounds like we'll have fun regardless." Ren found Hux's hand and threaded their fingers together. "So long as it doesn't involve judgmental animals."

Hux chuckled. "I agree."

Ren let himself lay back lazily on the bed, laughing softly and feeling warm and content. Sure, he'd been stabbed in his sleep last night, and his mother wanted him to marry and start producing children immediately, but the wine made it a bit easier not to care about those things at the moment. He had Hux, who was smiling and laughing with him again, and that was all he could be bothered to care about. "I never asked... I should have asked before, but I didn't think to. I just called you by your last name because it seemed inappropriate to use your first name without being invited to, but what do you prefer to be called?"

Hux finished his glass of wine and set it down, laying back with Ben. "I prefer Hux."

He reached out to run a finger down Ben's nose with a slightly shaky finger. "You have a nice face."

Ren grinned lopsidedly as he watched Hux finish his wine. "That's easy, then. I'll keep calling you Hux. When I'm not calling you something more affectionate, anyway."

He closed his eyes as Hux traced a finger over his nose, but then they snapped open again at Hux's words. He turned his head to look at Hux in surprise. "You really think so?"

"I do," he said, tracing his finger over his lips. "A very nice face."

Ren let his eyes flutter closed again at Hux's touch and he felt his cheeks growing warm for reasons other than the wine. He couldn't recall anyone actually appreciating his face. Someone had complimented his lips once, but he'd just finished sucking them off, so he wasn't so sure that should count. He knew he wasn't handsome, though. At least not in a conventional way like his father. Not that anyone had said anything negative to him about it since he was a child, but he could sense it in their thoughts. His face was usually something people were simply willing to overlook in favor of the rest of his body, or his charm. But he could sense Hux's sincerity in what he said, and it was all he could do not to kiss him breathless for it. "That's not usually one of the parts of me people find pleasing."

"Well it’s not con... convenshally handsome, but I like it. Your different features just... come together in a nice way."

Ren smiled roguishly and chuckled at the slur in Hux's voice. "As long as it pleases you, I'm happy." He turned gingerly onto his side to properly face Hux and reached up to gently comb his fingers through Hux's coppery locks. "I think the wine has gone to your head, darling."

"I'm not used to drinking very much," Hux said, closing his eyes when he felt Ben’s hand in his hair.

"That's okay. It's endearing. Just like everything else about you," Ren said, taking a moment to admire the flutter of Hux's pale eyelashes against the delicate skin under his eyes before letting his hand drift down from his hair to cup his cheek. "Is it making you sleepy? Wine sometimes does that."

Hux smiled. "I'm sure there are many things about me that aren't endearing."

"Not sleepy so much as relaxed," he said and opened his eyes, even though they stayed half closed.

"If there's anything not to love about you, I haven't found it yet." Ren lightly trailed his fingertips from Hux's jaw and then down along his neck and felt a fresh spark of joy that he no longer wore that horrible collar. Then he fully registered how close they were. So close that he could feel Hux's body heat and smell his skin and the hint of wine on his breath, and gods he wanted him. It felt like ages since the last time they'd touched in any way that wasn't innocent, the last time having been before that horrible gala where everything went wrong. He still wanted it to be Hux's decision, to let him be the one to initiate because he wanted it, but Force help him the wait was torture. He sighed and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Hux's, their noses just barely touching. "May I kiss you?... just a kiss. But you can say no. You always have the right to refuse me."

Hux smiled at that. There were many things about him that he didn't like, but it was sweet of Ben to say that.

Hux opened his eyes all the way when Ben spoke. "Of course you can, Ben. I would say we could do more, but I'm tipsy and you're injured."

"That's true. Though even if I weren't injured, I'd still rather wait until you were fully sober share any more than a kiss. I'd want you to be fully aware to make that decision," Ren said, his tone completely serious, but then he smirked as he added, "Besides, I'd want you to be fully aware to appreciate my efforts to please you, as well."

Hux still didn't really understand why Ben was so insistent on making sure Hux was consenting, but he supposed he was free now.

He chuckled. "I would as well. Now are you going to kiss me?"

Ren chuckled in response and slid an arm around Hux's waist and tilting his head to softly tease Hux's lips with his own in a slow kiss, wanting to relish the small pleasure of kissing Hux as much as he could. When he finally broke away again he kept close, sharing Hux's breath and brushing their noses together lightly. "Just for the record, you're always welcome to kiss me. Any time you feel like it."

Hux definitely wanted more from the kiss, but it was probably smart to keep them from getting too carried away. "And you're always welcome to kiss me," he said.

"Mmm... I'll be sure to take you up on that. Tomorrow. When I'm healed, and you're sober. Not that I'm in any hurry for this wine buzz to wear off so I can worry about things again, but you know..." Ren stroked Hux's cheek. "I suppose we should sleep."

"I look forward to it," Hux said with a grin. "And yes, I'm pretty tired."

"Mm. Come on." Ren kissed the bridge of Hux’s nose, then pulled back the covers and climbed up to the pillow to lay down properly, leaving Hux’s usual place on the bed open. "Maybe tonight we won't have any unpleasant surprises while we sleep." Part of him was still a bit anxious, but he hoped the drowsiness from the wine might help to lull him to sleep.

Hux happily complied as he got under the covers and scooting closer to Ben. "I doubt it. Everyone has seen that I'm protecting you. They wouldn’t dare try anything now."

"Yes. My fearsome companion," Ren said, chuckling and wrapping an arm around Hux. "My body is well guarded."

Hux attempted a scary expression, but he couldn't hold it and he ended up laughing.

Ren laughed harder. "Gods, you actually did look a bit scary for a moment. I should teach you how to fight. You could be a force to be reckoned with."

"Did I?" Hux asked, pleased by that. "I'm not sure I'd be any good at fighting, I'm weak."

"Physical strength isn't the only thing that matters in a fight. If you're clever and fast you can even use someone's physical strength against them. I can show you... if you want me to, of course." Ren settled in against his pillows and pulled the blankets up around them both. "You can think about it. But I'd be happy to."

"I could try that. I wouldn't mind learning how to fight, especially to defend myself. Now that I'm free I don't just have to sit there and take it."

Ren reflexively pulled Hux closer at the thought of the abuse he must have suffered while being unable to defend himself, as if he could protect him from things that happened in the past. "That would be a good idea. And in the meantime I can appoint you a bodyguard, if you want. So you can go out and do things on your own and feel safe."

"I'm all right without a bodyguard, Ben. There's nothing I'd really like to do without you, and I wouldn't be scared if I ever did."

Ren smiled at that, glad that Hux felt safe despite all the things that had happened just since he'd been here. "Then I'd be happy to accompany you anywhere you'd like to go." He kissed Hux softly once more. "Get some sleep, my love." He held Hux close, and with the assistance of the wine, he was asleep within a few short minutes.

"Thank you, Ben," Hux said with a slightly tired smile. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep quickly.


	24. Chapter 24

Ren slept fitfully, spikes of anxiety waking him several times throughout the night, but finding Hux in his arms helped soothe him back to sleep. When morning came, it was almost a relief to see the sunlight filtering in through the window. It was still early, though. He need not get up just yet, but trying to go back to sleep seemed pointless, so he decided to let himself lay awake for a while, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his bed and the man beside him.

He really needed to shower, and reschedule all the meetings he'd cancelled over the past several days, and prepare himself mentally for breakfast with his parents, but it could all wait a while longer. At least until Hux woke. On top of everything else he felt for Hux, he owed him his life. The least he could do in return was lie still and let him sleep rather than risk waking him by getting up so early.

Hux slept lightly for some of the night, but he fell into a deeper sleep eventually.

He slept for about a half hour after Ben had woken, blinking as he slowly came to. He turned over, and smiled wearily when he saw Ben was awake. "Morning," he muttered. "How did you sleep?"

"Morning," Ren replied. He returned Hux's sleepy grin and sighed softly. "I slept poorly, but I did sleep, so that's something." He slid an arm around Hux's waist and pulled him a bit closer. "It helped to find you with me every time I woke... what about you? Any unpleasant consequences from the wine?"

Hux frowned. "Well at least you slept. And I'm glad I helped." He thought for a moment. "I have a slight headache and my mouth is dry."

"You did help. I doubt I would have slept at all if it weren't for you being with me."

Ren hummed a soft sound of sympathy and reached for his datapad, typing in a short message. "I'll have the kitchen send up something that should help. Do you feel up for breakfast with my parents? I can make excuses for you if you’d rather not."

"That's good."

"Thank you, that would be helpful." He thought for a moment. "I think I'd be up for that. I like your parents."

Ren chuckled. "I'm glad you think so. We have a little time before breakfast, though. You can rest a bit longer if that would help your headache." He checked a few messages on his datapad and smiled when he saw one in particular. He'd manage to find the artisan who made Hux's robe that had been ruined and sent it back to them for repairs, and apparently they had managed to fix the damage and already shipped it back. He typed in a quick response, including a handsome payment in gratitude for the work, then set his datapad aside again and turned back toward Hux. "I have a small surprise for you. It should be waiting in your room by this evening."

"Yes, I think I'd like to rest a little, if it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience," Hux said.

He raised an eyebrow, not having expected anything from Ben. "Really? Well I can't wait to see it, then."

"It's no inconvenience at all. I'm in no rush myself," Ren said, stretching carefully to test the pull across the newly knitted skin of his injury. He was more than happy to take his time.

"It's nothing too exciting, really, but it's something I was glad to be able to do for you. I hope you'll be pleased."

A moment later a servant came in carrying a tray with two glasses. Ren thanked her as she set it on the bedside table and retreated with a bow. He took one of the glasses and offered it to Hux. "Here, try this. It's juice from a plant native to this planet. It's a bit of an acquired taste, but it's pretty popular here. It's supposed to have all sorts of health benefits. I'm not sure how much of that is true, but it's the best hangover cure I've ever tried."

"You already do too much for me."

He took the glass Ben gave him, and took a tentative sip, wrinkling his nose. "Yes, it's not the best." He drank the rest of it, though, it would be worth it if it made his headache go away.

"I enjoy doing things for you, darling. But anyway, this is something I feel I owe you."

Ren chuckled slightly at Hux's reaction as he drank his own glass of juice. "Sorry. I'll get you a glass of water. You should start to feel better in a few minutes, though." He got up, took Hux's empty glass and fetched him a glass of water. "Here... I need to shower, but do you need anything else?"

"And that fact continues to astonish me," Hux said.

"Thanks," he said, taking the glass. “And I'm all right."

"Maybe one day you'll get used to it," Ren replied, smiling.

"All right, then. I won't be long." He leaned down to plant a kiss on Hux's forehead, then went to shower.

"Take as long as you need," he said, smiling at the kiss.

In the bathroom, Ren shed his robe and peeled away the bacta patch to examine his wound. It seemed to be fully healed now, though there was definitely a scar. It wasn't anything too horribly unsightly, but it was there nonetheless. He supposed he need not bother being vain about it. It wasn't likely for anyone to see it without his permission, anyway. He wondered if the injury he'd inflicted on Hux had left a scar. He hoped not. He'd treated the injury as best he could, but he hadn't really had an opportunity to check. He hadn't noticed any scars on Hux before, but his previous masters had probably just been careful to abuse him in ways that wouldn't leave permanent marks. Of course, they wouldn't want to do anything to reduce his value when they resold him. Ren's stomach turned at that thought as he climbed into the shower, and as he bathed he couldn't seem to stop dwelling on the shame that of all the terrible abuse Hux had suffered, he might have been the first to leave a mark on him.

He worked as efficiently as he could through his usual hair and skincare routines since being alone with his thoughts clearly wasn't doing him any favors at the moment. It wasn't long before he emerged, dressed in black undershorts and a house robe he hadn't bothered to close. He approached Hux, letting his robe hang open and gestured casually to the new scar on display. "What do you think?" He smirked with a confidence he didn't quite feel. "Scars are supposed to be sexy, right?"

 

Hux drank his water while he waited for Ben to return and grabbed his datapad, looking at some things on the holonet. He was surprised to find a site where they described how to transition from being a slave to being free. There was also a site where freed slaves wrote about things that were helpful to them, and answered questions from more newly freed slaves.

He looked up when Ben entered and put his datapad down. "I like it. It shows you're a fighter, a survivor. Are you going to keep it, or put bacta on it?" He wished he had had the choice to keep his scars, but no one wanted a marked pleasure slave.

Ren thought for a moment, then smiled. "I think I'll keep it. It makes me think of you." He looked down and touched the mark lightly. He wouldn't mind sporting a scar to remind him how Hux had saved his life. "Anyway, how's your head? Are you feeling better?"

Hux smiled. "That's good. I would have kept my scars if I'd have had the choice, too."

"Much better," he said. "Even though that stuff was gross it helped."

Ren chuckled lightly. "It's not my favorite thing, either. It's effective, though. It's also good for recovering from a cold, but I wouldn't drink it for fun." He went to the closet to select something to wear for the day. He wasn't entirely sure how long his parents planned to stay, but he hoped it wouldn't be long. As happy as he was to see them, he wasn't enjoying this sudden pressure to marry. Things with Hux seemed to be going well, but they were still new and tenuous, and that added pressure wasn't helping anything.

He paused as he sorted through a rack of robes when he considered what Hux had said about wanting to keep his scars, and he hesitated a moment before he asked, "Did you- When I... injured you... did it scar?"

Hux stood up and was about to tell Ben he was going to take a shower when he heard his question. "It did. But it's just a little one, you can barely see it."

Ren cringed slightly at that. He would rather not encounter a reminder of that night any time he might be intimate with Hux in the future, but it wasn't his decision. "I'm sorry... I know I said that already, but I feel like I can never apologize enough for that night. Or for taking you to that gala to begin with."

Hux stepped forward and took Ben’s face in his hands gently so he would look him in the eyes. "Ben, it was an accident. I've moved past it. I'm even mostly ok when you use the Force now."

Ren looked up sadly when Hux touched his face, his breath catching slightly at the kindness in his eyes, and smiled softly at his words. "I'll never harm you again, I swear it. I love you."

Hux kissed Ben deeply instead of responding. He was mostly sure he would never hurt him on purpose, but he could lose control again. And he wasn't totally sure he loved him yet.

Ren sighed into the kiss and returned it fervently. He caught a few echoes of Hux's thoughts and could sense that at least Hux mostly believed his promise. That seemed fair, considering he'd broken that promise before. He would just have to earn Hux's trust again. Hopefully one day he could earn his love as well. Slowly, he broke away with a small huff of amusement. "Sorry, you were going to take a shower and I interrupted you."

"I don't mind," Hux said, stepping away. "But I'm going to take one now."

He walked into the fresher and took a quick shower, then got out and found something semi nice to wear for breakfast.

Ren busied himself getting dressed and contacting his staff to ensure breakfast would be ready in the dining room and his parents would be notified while Hux showered, and he did his best not to let his gaze linger on him too much as he selected his outfit and dressed. It was more difficult than he'd like to admit, but somehow he managed. When Hux appeared to be ready, he set his datapad aside and stood. "Breakfast should be ready in the dining room by about now. Are you ready to go?"

Hux nodded. "I am, Ben. Shall we go brave your parents?"

Ren chuckled. "Yes, let's. I'm sure my mother is dying to see you again." He looked Hux over, appreciating his outfit as he offered his arm. "You look beautiful, as always."  
"Thank you," Hux said as he took Ben’s arm. "And you look handsome as ever."

"Thank you, darling," Ren replied, escorting him out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as they entered the dining room, Ren’s steps faltered slightly at the sight of his mother already seated at the table, working on older model datapad that she'd had for as long as he could remember. It was like a memory pulled directly from his childhood. There were times when she had been so busy and distracted with her work that she would hardly look at him all day. This time, though, she looked up and smiled as soon he walked in, and Ren felt something tight in his chest release at her attention. "Good morning. I hope you haven't been waiting long for us."

"Good morning, boys," she replied, then sighed softly and gestured to her datapad. "Not long, no, but long enough to check my messages and- I'm sorry, Ben, but I don't think I can stay as long as I hoped."

"Oh," Ren was caught somewhere between relief and disappointment. He did want to spend time with his mother, but he could certainly do without her pressuring him to rush things with Hux. "Well... I understand, of course. Maybe another time." He took his seat at the head of the table as Leia smiled sadly but nonetheless pulled out the chair next to her and gestured for Hux to sit.

"Good morning, Leia," Hux said.

He looked over at Ben's face to see what he was feeling, but he didn't look too upset, which was good.

He smiled back at Leia as he sat down.

Ren signaled to the servants when he sat, and they began to bring out caf and tea and trays of breakfast food. He was just about to ask where Han was when he and Chewbacca walked in, chatting to each other.

Han grinned as he took his seat. "Hey, kids. Morning. You look a lot more energetic today, son." Ren grinned back and they engaged in some comfortable but inane morning conversation about how they were feeling and how they slept.

Leia smiled back and gave Hux's knee an affectionate squeeze when he sat. "I can stay for a little while, but I need to be home by tonight. Hopefully I can get away again before too long, but I left pretty abruptly this time. I was just so worried, you know. But I'm glad I got to meet you, Armitage. Ben seems so happy with you."

"That's too bad. It was nice to meet you three, as well. And I hope I can keep making him happy. He's a good man." He got some food onto his plate, and started steeping tea.

Leia smiled and helped herself to some caf and a plate of food. "He certainly tries. Force knows he's not perfect, but he does his best, which is all I could really ask." She sweetened her caf and added a splash of milk, then sipped it slowly. "I meant what I said before. I would gladly accept you as my son, regardless of how things go with you and Ben. You deserve to know you have family you can always call on if you need anything."

"And it's all I could ask as well," Hux said, taking a bite of his food. He really wasn't sure what to say to that. It was too much kindness from someone who had just met him, but he would really like to have a family that actually cared for him, and Leia did seem to care. "I'm honored, Leia, really. It would be amazing to have you as my family."

"Consider it settled, then. I'll give you my personal comm channel so you can message me any time," she said, smiling warmly over her cup of caf. She knew Hux would probably be shy about using her comm channel for just anything, at least until he was more comfortable and knew her a bit better, but at least he would have it in case of emergencies.

"Thank you very much," he said, smiling back. "I'm sure you're very busy so I'll try not to bother you too much.”

"Stop adopting our son's boyfriend, Leia, you'll make things weird," Han said with mild exasperation.

"I'll only formally adopt him if they decide not to get married. I'm not making anything 'weird,'" she replied reasonably.

Han sighed and waved a hand dismissively. "Fine, but don't expect me to be nice to him."

Leia rolled her eyes and spoke to Hux in a stage whisper. "As if he's ever actually been cruel. Don't let him fool you."

"I heard that. I am not nice!" Han interjected incredulously.

Leia turned back to Han with a sardonic smirk. "Of course not, dear. That' s why I married you. Your notorious cruelty."

He blushed a little at Han's words, smiling at his and Leia's back and forth.

Chewbacca let out bout of strange, garbled laughter at that, and Han just glared and shook his head in exasperation and annoyance before turning back to Ben. "Anyway, as I was saying, we can't really stay, either. We're expected to meet up with someone who wouldn't take it too kindly if we blew 'em off."

"Oh... of course, I understand. I'm just glad you were able to visit." Ren was disappointed, but his father rarely visited for very long. And then again, it would be good to be able to focus on things with Hux without distraction and pressure from his family.

"Yeah, well, someone stabs my son and I can't exactly ignore it, can I? Had to make sure you were okay," Han replied. "Anyway, we should probably head out after breakfast if we don't wanna' be late."

Ren nodded in understanding. "Well, if we'll be by ourselves again, maybe Hux and I should make evening plans. What do you think, darling?"

"That sounds wonderful," he said. He was getting better at acting free, and he was fairly certain that he could handle being in public with Ben as his... boyfriend?

"Perfect. I'll see if what interesting shows or events happening tonight and we can choose something," Ren said, smiling.

The rest of breakfast passed pleasantly with Han and Leia bickering lightly and Ren occasionally rolling his eyes in embarrassment at their antics. When they were finished eating, Han and Chewbacca stood to say their farewells. Han patted his son's shoulder awkwardly for a moment before giving up and pulling him in for a proper hug. After all, Ben had nearly died. If this wasn't an appropriate time to hug his son, he wasn't sure what would be. Chewbacca followed up by hugging Ben so tightly that he lifted him completely off the ground and startled a laugh out of him before he put him down again. Leia grinned fondly as she watched, then sighed. "If you're going now, I should go with you. Otherwise I'll have to call for a transport."

"You came here together, on the Falcon?" Ren asked, and he laughed again at his mother's affirmative response. "No wonder my guard looked so confused when he told me a transport carrying Queen Organa had arrived."

"Hey, you know damn well the Falcon could fly circles around almost any other ship out there! She doesn't have to be pretty; she's got it where it counts!" Han protested.

Ren laughed again. "I never said otherwise. It just doesn't look like any sort of royal transport is all. You know I've never questioned the Falcon's capabilities."

Han gave a begrudging nod of satisfaction and clapped Ben on the shoulder once more, then moved on to shake Hux's hand. "Good to meet you, kid. Good luck getting mixed up in this mess," he grumbled, then departed for the hangar. Chewbacca gripped Hux's shoulder firmly and gave him a gentle shake as he gargled out something that sounded like a friendly word of parting, then followed after Han.

He smiled at Han. "It was nice to meet you too."

 

Hux hoped Chewbacca wasn't accidentally going to rip his arm off when it gripped his shoulder, but he smiled at him as well. "Goodbye."

Leia gripped Ben by the high collar of his tunic and pulled him down so she could kiss his cheek. "Keep in touch, dear. I don't want to hear about anymore assassination attempts," she said, patting his cheek sharply.

Ren laughed softly and hugged her. "I promise I'll try not to let anyone else try to kill me."

Leia nodded and fixed his collar, then moved on to Hux. "It's been a pleasure meeting you. I hope you'll message me from time to time, but don't hesitate if there's anything I can ever do for you," she said, then tugged on the collar of Hux's robe to pull him down so she could kiss his cheek as well. "Thank you for looking after my boy for me."

"It was an honor to meet you as well. And I will." He was a little surprised by the kiss. "You're welcome."

Ren smiled sadly as he watched his family depart, then he took Hux's hand, lacing their fingers together.


End file.
